Signing One's Death Certificate
by CokeFreak
Summary: Sirius Black, Heir of the Black Family is going to Hogwarts. His family has already sorted him into Slytherin. What happens when he doesn't get into his Family House? The friendship of the Marauders starts here along with secrets, and the war starting!
1. To Hogwarts We Go

Hey! So here is my new fanfiction. I'm still typing and writing it, but I wanted to know what people thought of it and if I should continue. Please R/R! I do hope you like it. I don't own Sirius or any of the Harry Potter characters they belong to J.K. Rowling! Thank you!

Today was the day, the day he had waited for since he had been a young boy and his cousins went. In his father's words, he became a true member of the family, and he would learn the skills to become capable of being the heir to such a fine and pure family. Eleven year old Sirius Black stood in front of the mirror in his room in 12 Grimmauld Place. He was dressed in his finest robes; his parents would never allow him to wear Mudblood clothing. He wasn't allowed to do anything that had to do with Mudbloods. His parents, especially his mother forbid him to have contact with them. She said that they were below him, and as a member of the prestigious Black Family, he had to remember his place in the world.

"Sirius," his mother called up to him. "Time to go!" 

Sirius sighed and looked around. He knew he had everything. He had packed at least twice. He was excited about going to Hogwarts, he would meet new people, and his parents told him he would be with his cousins. His cousins were nice to him, and all of them expected him to be put into Slytherin. He had been told it was the only House for the Black Family, and especially for the Heir of the Black Family. 

He was worried though, what were the other students like? What was Hogwarts like? He had met a few pure blood boys like himself and they all seemed to be stuck up. Was everyone like them? Would he become like them? The eldest boys like himself would spent hours telling each other about their plans for the family and future when they were the Head of the family.

Sirius left the room. The house elves would take care of his trunk. Down in the hall, his parents stood with his little brother. They were taking a Portkey to Kings Cross. The Blacks would not be seen on a platform full of Mudbloods, it would not be proper. Sirius was glad they were going straight to the train, he believed like his parents that Mudbloods were bad, he just wasn't sure why.

Sirius took the Portkey and they were off.

On the Platform, his mother took him aside, "You remember your place in life boy, and make Slytherin proud."

Sirius nodded.

"Owl us when you get sorted."

Sirius nodded again.

"Sirius," his father called to him. "Come and meet one of your housemates."

On the platform standing near his father was a boy, a small short boy whose hair went to his ears. It was greasy, and his nose, slightly hooked was the dominant figure on his face. He had small eyes that settled on Sirius. He had seen this boy before, but had never talked to him. He was Severus Snape, the Snapes had been at a few of the dinner parties that Sirius had been forced to go to. The Snapes were not respected as much as the Blacks, but generations had been in Slytherin.

"Come your trunks are on the train. Sirius you can sit with Severus." Mr. Black urged him along. 

They got on the train silently.

"Why can't I go?" Regulus, Sirius' younger brother whined to his mother. 

"I'll be home at Christmas Regulus and I'll owl you!" Sirius called to him from the window.

The train whistle blew.

"Remember your place boy," Mrs. Black warned to him as a form of goodbye.

Sirius sat down heavily on the seat. He looked at Severus, "Hello."

A girl with brown hair looked at Sirius and smiled. It was time, the heir of the Black family was going to Hogwarts and his fate would soon be decided. A smile appeared on her face, he was not like his family though he did not know it. She hoped he would not be in Slytherin. He deserved so much more. Her cousin was something new, something different and she knew it scared his parents. 

"Like Quidditch?" Sirius asked.

"No," Severus answered.

"Why?"

"It's a stupid sport," Severus responded.

"Quidditch isn't stupid! It's the best game ever," Sirius defended the noble sport of Quidditch. He glanced at Severus, how could he not like Quidditch?

Severus pulled out a large, thick book.

Sirius gaped at the book. It was one of their schoolbooks. "How can you be reading a school book?"

"Its better than talking to you," Severus opened it and started to read.

"But this isn't time for school! We have all year," Sirius ignored the insult.

"The Dark Arts is an interesting subject, if you have the brains for it," Severus didn't look up.

"Or if you have no life," Sirius muttered to himself. He got up, and walked around. He was bored already.

"Ah the newest member of Slytherin," a new voice entered the compartment. Sirius turned and saw his cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix come into the room with a boy behind them.

"Sirius Black," the boy put out his hand. "I'm Lucius Malfoy." Sirius shook his hand noticing the pin on his robes. "Stay with me young Black and you too can be in a position of power."

"Who is this?" Bellatrix, a third year walked over to Severus.

He looked up at her over his book, "Severus Snape."

"A first year Slytherin?" she asked him.

"Of course," Severus answered.

"Pure blood?"

"Nothing less," said Severus.

"I like your attitude," she smiled to him. "Going to be friends with my cousin?"

Severus looked back down at his book.

"You play Quidditch Lucius?" Sirius asked the older boy.

Lucius looked down at him. He shook his head, "Quidditch is for silly school boys, I have better things to do with my time."

"Do any Slytherins like Quidditch?" Sirius asked.

"There are bigger and better things in the world than a silly game of Quidditch. You will do well to remember that."

Sirius looked around. He went and took a seat opposite his cousins, but again next to Severus Snape. Severus didn't notice him; he was still engrossed in his book. 

They had been sitting there for about 20 minutes when three boys entered the compartment. Sirius looked up eagerly. One of the boys, who looked to be the leader, looked around quickly. His brown eyes below his messy black hair stopped at Lucius Malfoy, and then at Sirius. Without a word, they backed out. 

Malfoy had seen them but he didn't say anything.

"Who was that?"

"No one you need to associate with," Lucius Malfoy said coldly.

Sirius sighed, "I'm going to go take a walk."

"I'll join you," Malfoy stood up.

"I can take a walk by myself," Sirius told him. "I want to meet people."

"I can help you there," said Malfoy. 

They left. Sirius was annoyed, why was Malfoy following him.

"Is there any reason I can't go walking without you?"

"You are a foolish child Black," Malfoy shook his head. "You need a mentor, someone older and more experienced. You and I are important people in the world, and we must stick together. We can built a powerful friendship you and I. We are members of important families, and they must continue."

"So what does this have to do with you following me?" Sirius asked.

"I am here to make sure you don't talk to anyone below you," Malfoy said sounding annoyed. "Mudbloods and half bloods are not worth your time. I'm sure your parents told you that?"

"They did."

"The world is changing Black, and we, the figures of power must be ready. A new Lord will rise, and we must welcome him. There are many forms of power Black, and you and I are gifted with money. However, I have heard talk from my father, and a new Lord will rise, and he is gifted with real power, the ability to control others. Together, this new Lord and we can make the world pure again."

"Right. How does your father know a new 'Lord' is coming?"

"He knows the right people. All the disappearances, and random killings," Malfoy smirked. "It's happening Black. A new age, and its about time. We are lucky Black, our generation will bring in the new age."

"Right, well a member of the new generation really has to go to the bathroom. I can do that without you following me right?" Sirius ran from Malfoy. 

**

"We are there!" Bellatrix squealed. "Sirius! Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Sirius grumbled.

"Go with the 1st years then, and we will see you in Slytherin," Narcissa pushed him forward.

He looked at Malfoy who smiled and nodded to him.

"I can't wait," Sirius muttered to himself and went with the first years. 

"1st years! 1st years!" Sirius glanced around looking for the voice. He didn't have to look hard, a man, about 6 feet was waving the first years over. Sirius practically ran over. 

"Come on 1st years, this way to the boats," the man spoke again and walked off with a line of the first years.

Sirius found himself next to Severus Snape who had put down his book. They walked in silence. They came to a lake, with boats for them to get into. Sirius scrambled into one, and Severus got in behind him. Two other boys that they didn't know got in with them. 

Sirius gaped. They had been in the boats for a few minutes and the school came into view. It was huge. Sirius had not imagined it to be this big. He nudged Severus who didn't seem impressed with its size. Sirius sighed; these Slytherins were killing him. 

On the other side of the lake, they got out of the boats and hurried after the tall man. They walked up stairs and the man knocked on the big wooden doors. It was opened and a woman stood there. She was young, Sirius noticed at once.

"Thank you Hagrid, I shall take them from here."

Hagrid, that was his name. He looked up at him, why was he so tall? 

Sirius looked back to the woman, she was now leading them and Sirius ran after them. Most of them were already in the building. The Professor led them down a hall and then stopped. 

"I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration teacher. Welcome to Hogwarts. You will be sorted into your houses in just a moment, and they are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your house will be like your home. Points will be given for obedience to the rules, while any rule breaking will lose you points. I must go and see if the school is ready for you. Stay here."

Sirius nudged Severus, "How do they sort us?"

Severus just shrugged.

"Thanks." Sirius looked around nervously. This was it. He was starting to get nervous. He had to get into Slytherin, what would his parents say if he didn't? Would they disown him or simply kill him? He had to get into Slytherin.

"We are ready for you." Professor McGonagall was back. 

She led them silently into the Hall. Sirius heard a few gasps from around him. He didn't realize how many students there were. Were they all purebloods like himself? Surely, Hogwarts wouldn't let any Mudbloods into the school. 

They halted. The Professor put a stool and a Hat in front of them. What were they for? Sirius wondered. 

All a sudden the Hat started to sing.

Sirius listened intently. A talking Hat, well that didn't surprise him. Why would they use a talking hat thought to sort the students? Could it see in their heads? That was probably it. 

"Black, Sirius."


	2. The Sorting

Hey, so here is another chapter. I hope you like how the story started out. OoP spoilers forgot to mention that one last time. Please R/R, I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does!

**

"Black, Sirius." 

There was a hush around the hall. Sirius looked around nervously; everyone was staring at him. He stepped forward and the whispering began. They pointed, nudged their friends and gaped. Sirius glanced around again, first at the Slytherin table where his two cousins sat, and then at the Ravenclaw table where his other cousin,Andromeda who had a badge on her robes she was HeadGirl. She was his favorite cousin by far and she offered him a smile.

He walked up slowly to the Hat, each step seemed like a hundred. His eyes were now on the Hat. The Hat seemed to be the object that would decide his Fate. He got to the chair, and sat down. The young Professor, he had forgotten her name put the Hat on his head. He was shaking head to foot.

__

"Ah, Sirius Black, the heir to the Black family."

"That would be me," Sirius thought.

__

"I see many things in your head, you are powerful, oh yes indeed. I see, yes, yes you are destined for greatness. You are not like your family I see."

"I'm not?" Sirius thought.

__

"You are not sure about who you are, but one day you must find yourself," the Hat told him.

"I don't need to find myself, I know who I am," Sirius told the Hat.

__

"Do you? Well don't listen to the silly, old Hat that can see inside your head."

"Just put me in a House," Sirius thought getting annoyed. 

__

"Well that is the question isn't it… where?"

Sirius didn't think anything.

__

"Do you wish to be with your family?"

Sirius still didn't think anything.

"_See you don't know who you are, or what you want."_

"I don't need a Hat telling me this junk," thought Sirius.

__

"Well then you may leave, GRYFFINDOR! Listen to your heart, if not me young Black, it will lead you to greatness."

"Off you go," the Professor said to him and he got off. Sirius walked to the Gryffindor table, each step could be heard throughout the hall. No one congratulated him, no one got up to shake his hand, and they all just sat there in silence unable to believe what had just happened.

He sat down and looked around the table. Gryffindor. He could see in his mind his parent's warnings about getting into Slytherin. He was dead. He hadn't been put into Slytherin. His parents had told him that Slytherin was the greatest house and anything less was not acceptable for the Heir of the Black Family. He looked at the Ravenclaw table and Andromeda smiled to him. It didn't comfort him at all. He didn't dare look at the Slytherin table; he didn't want to see his cousin's expressions.

"Evans Lily."

Lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized that the Sorting had continued. A moment later, a girl with red long hair sat down next to him. It comforted him that he wouldn't be singled out by everyone. But the next second as she looked up at the ceiling amazed and confused, Sirius sighed, she was probably a Mudblood, and didn't know why everyone else was wary of him. 

He sighed, how could he have been excited about Hogwarts? 

The Sorting was still going on. 

"Lupin, Remus." 

Sirius looked back up, the boy with the brown hair who had come into the compartment for five seconds was being sorted. 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius looked down and felt horrible as the Gryffindors cheered for the new 1st year. Sirius could have cried, why didn't they cheer when he was Sorted? What was so wrong with him? Why didn't they like him… they didn't even know him yet?

"Potter, James."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow; the Hat had barely touched his head when it pronounced him a Gryffindor. However, as James Potter came over, Sirius couldn't help but feel worse, the Potters were a corrupt family. Half the Potters became Aurors, and they were sympathetic to Mudbloods. In the Black's view that was being corrupt, they had forgotten their roots. The Potters were as old as the Blacks, and they were two of the finest families in the world. The two families didn't like each other very much. I'm stuck with him for 7 years; Sirius thought, this day is looking better and better.

"Snape, Severus."

Sirius looked up. "SLYTHERIN."

Ah, well one person obeyed the rules of their families. Severus shot Sirius a look, one of envy. Sirius just glared.

The Sorting was over soon after Severus Snape was sorted. The Professor picked up the Hat and stool, as a man with long turning silver beard stood up and extended his arms out to greet them all. "Welcome back my dear students! For those you did not hear, poor Headmaster Dippet died over the summer, I guess, he like yourselves died of shock when you realized how hard the exams were," a few people laughed, "and I have been appointed Headmaster. Professor McGonagall," he clapped and turned to his colleague. "Will now be your new Transfiguration teacher, as well as Head of Gryffindor. I look to the Gryffindor Perfects, to give Professor McGonagall help as she settles down in her new job. A Whomping Willow has been placed on the grounds, I beg you not to go near it. I think that is it. Enjoy the feast."

Food appeared on the table and he heard a gasp of surprise from Lily Evans. He raised an eyebrow and started to eat. Everyone around him was talking excitingly Sirius just listened.

"I'm an only child," James Potter was saying.

"Me too," Remus Lupin spoke softly.

"I'm the youngest," another boy whose name Sirius had forgotten said.

"I can't wait until we can try out for Quidditch. I want to be a Chaser," James Potter said proudly. "I've been training for years."

"My life will be safer on the ground," Remus shrugged.

"My parents won't let me play Quidditch, they think I will hurt myself," the boy squeaked.

Sirius didn't say anything. He concerned himself with eating and keeping his head down.

**

The feast was ending. Sirius could see some people getting up and leaving. A boy a few seats away from them stood up and called, "First years, first years this way."

Sirius felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see his cousin, Andromeda.

"Come, we need to talk," she grabbed his robes and pulled him out of the Hall. Sirius looked back, to see Narcissa and Bellatrix point and whisper to each other.

She brought him into a small classroom near the Hall and she shut the door. She turned to him and hugged him tightly. "I am so proud of you!" Sirius felt the air leave his lungs. He gasped and pushed her away.

"Wait, one second you pull me by my robes and the next you hug me?" Sirius asked confused.

"Cissa and Bella were looking," Andromeda told him. She looked at him grinning ear to ear, "I had hoped you wouldn't be sucked into the trap."

"Trap?"

"Everyone in the family except you and me were in Slytherin. If you had been put in Slytherin you would have become like my sisters and Malfoy. But I knew you were different."

"Wait… wait… I don't get any of this! Different? How? Why are Gryffindors different than Slytherins?"

Andromeda looked at him sympathetically. "They have brainwashed you Sirius." She shook her head sadly, "Listen to what the Gryffindors say! There is another world out there Sirius, one your parents don't like. Listen and learn Sirius. Follow your heart and be yourself."

"Myself? That damn Hat just told I don't know who I am."

"You will learn. What you are now is because of your parent's teaching, but you will come out of this school different. Come, I'll bring you to Gryffindor Tower."


	3. First Day

Hey, so I was just looking over my story and I realized that somehow part of it got left out. So here is Chapter 3 reposted, the beginning is new! Sorry about that! I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does!

**

They left the classroom. As they walked, Sirius got a sick feeling in his stomach. "Andromeda the Gryffindors, they don't like me."

"You're a Black, did you expect them to greet you with open arms?" Andromeda looked down at him.

Sirius looked up at her confused, " But Andromeda, our family is popular."

Andromeda shook her head, "They are but Gryffindor is another world. In your parent's world of just purebloods, yes the Blacks are one of the finest families. But there is more than just pure blood families."

"But if they don't like me, how, oh Andromeda, I don't think I can do this," Sirius sighed deeply.

They were at the Fat Lady. Andromeda looked at him; "Here is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The password is bravery. Find that in yourself." She hugged him tightly again. "Its going to be an uphill battle the whole way, just keep going. There is always hope, remember that. If you need me, I'll be around to help."

She turned and left. Sirius faced the Fat Lady. He was shaking from head to foot, "Bravery."

The Fat Lady opened and Sirius saw the opening for the common room. He stepped up into the common and found himself face to face with most of the House.

A girl stepped forward, "Where have you been? 1st years were suppose to be with Tom."

"What were you doing? Hanging around with your Slytherin friends? We saw you on the train sitting with Malfoy."

"I."

"You're not welcome here Black. We know who you are," another boy stepped forward.

"Er."

"1st years are suppose to be in bed," the girl said.

But Sirius whipped around and ran out of the common room as fast as his short legs would carry him. 

"Go back to your Slytherin friends!" someone called after him.

Sirius ran and ran. He had no idea where he was going, but he really didn't care. After about 20 minutes he stopped. He took a few deep calming breathes and looked around. He knew he was miles from Gryffindor Tower. He walked over to the window and looked out. Who was he? That question had been asked of him so many times tonight. He thought he knew, he thought he knew about the world but he didn't. Had his parents lied to him? He knew the Blacks were rich, and a respected pure blood family, but that didn't seem the case! He knew getting into any other House was a bad thing, but he seemed to have arranged his own death. He didn't want to be in Gryffindor though, but he wasn't sure he wanted to be in Slytherin either. He didn't know who he was; the Hat had said that. This morning everything seemed so clear, so straight, but now he was on a curvy road. Everything was so wrong.

Lost in his thoughts he had noticed a cat come up to him. He looked down as the cat meowed at him. His heart stopped. He had heard of a cat that patrolled the grounds and belonged to a crazy man. 

Sirius took a step backward and then another one. He whipped around and ran. Sirius ran as fast as his legs would take him. He reached a staircase and decided to go up. He looked back when he was halfway up the stairs; the cat had not followed him. He was running down a hallway now, and as he ran past a door, he thought he really needed a place to sleep. He stopped running for a second to catch his breath. He looked around and noticed that the door he had run past was now opened. Walking slowly and quietly he went up to the door and peered in. 

It was a bedroom. Sirius wondered if it was a teacher's room, but then he saw his trunk at the foot of the bed. What was his trunk doing here? Pajamas were laid out on the bed. Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked around. Well, he was tired, and he didn't know how to get back to Gryffindor Tower. He walked around and found a bathroom. He went in and took a shower. After getting into the fresh, clean pajamas he got into bed, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

The next morning Sirius woke up confused. He opened his eyes, where was he? He got up and looked around. The events of the previous night came back to him, and he sat back on the bed. Who was he? The answer he would have given this time yesterday would no longer work. He had no idea who he was. He bit his lip; he'd better go. He wasn't sure exactly where he was but he couldn't miss the first day of school. He quickly showered and dressed. He got his books out of his trunk and shouldered his bag.

"Everyone is looking for you," Sirius looked up to see the portrait of Phineas Nigelus, his great, great grandfather staring down at him.

"Let them."

"Gryffindor are you? Your parents know. I left the house, couldn't stand the yelling," Phineas told him. "I had forgotten how loud your mother yells."

"I don't care!" Sirius said. He was just putting up a front for Phineas. They knew? He was dead!

"Do you care about anything blood traitor?"

"Shut up and leave me alone!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Come, I'll bring you down to the Great Hall, you have mail."

"From my parents?"

But Phineas was done talking to him. Sirius didn't really want to follow his relative, but without him, he could be roaming the school for hours just trying to find his way to the Great Hall. He sighed and went after him.

"Phineas! SLOW DOWN!" He yelled at the portrait, but Phineas didn't listen. He was walking quickly through the portraits, and Sirius broke into a run to catch him. 

Sirius ran for a half an hour before the smell of food told him he had arrived. "Thanks for nothing Phineas," Sirius muttered as he wiped his face of sweat. He checked himself and made sure he looked half-decent. He then opened the door and went in. 

Heads turned when he entered but he kept his head down. He made straight for the Gryffindor table and closed his ears as he walked by. He knew they were all whispering insults to him, but he couldn't listen. 

He sat down and started to pile food on his plate. He glanced up; it didn't look like the mail had arrived yet. Phineas said he had been sent mail, well he knew it wasn't congratulations for betraying your family letter from his parents. He just hoped they wouldn't send him a Howler. 

A second later 100 owls swept into the Great Hall. Sirius didn't look up; he really didn't want to know if he had received mail. He was eating his bacon, when the family owl appeared in his eyesight. It had a red letter attached to its leg.

"Oh Merlin," he whispered to himself. He grabbed the Howler. He was ready to run out with it, but it decided he was taking too long and it opened, 

"SIRIUS ORIEN BLACK! BLOOD TRAITOR! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO COME AND DRAG YOU HOME AND SHOW YOU YOUR PLACE IN THIS WORLD! GRYFFINDOR? GRYFFINDOR? HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO YOUR FATHER AND I, AND ALL YOUR DECENT, PURE RELATIVES! DISGRACE TO THIS FINE FAMILY! OUR FAMILY IS NOW STAINED, AND IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE!"

Sirius could have thrown up. His mother's voice could be heard throughout the Hall, and everyone turned to look. Students pointed and laughed, especially at the Gryffindor table. His mother wasn't done but Sirius bolted from the hall. Tears were running down his face, he was blinded by them, and he didn't even know where he was going.

"Sirius! Sirius!" Andromeda's voice rang in his ears. He stopped running, but the tears came down harder.

"Oh Sirius," Andromeda hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry Sirius."

"Shhhh, its okay Sirius. Forget about her, she's just a mean bitch anyway," Andromeda tried to comfort him.

"I can't believe she said that, blood traitor? No son of mine?" Sirius cried out. "I don't even want to be in Gryffindor! It's not my fault! Andromeda I want to leave!" Sirius cried into her shoulder.

"You can't let them get the best of you," Andromeda told him firmly. "Stick with it Sirius."

"The Gryffindors kicked me out last night Andromeda!" Sirius told her still crying. "When you left me, I went in and they all ganged up on me! They were saying that I should be in bed, and I didn't come up with the Prefect! They think I was with Slytherins, and I'm not good enough to be in Gryffindor! They don't like ME!"

"I'll deal with them," Andromeda promised. "You just hang in there."

Sirius looked up his eyes were red and the tears were drying on his face, "Why is this happening to me?"

"Because someone thinks you are made of tougher stuff than you let on," Andromeda hugged him tightly again. She released him and looked him in the eye; "you will triumph over this. I know you will. Come, you have class. I grabbed your schedule when you didn't show up for breakfast."

Sirius took it. "I can't switch houses can I?"

"You are in Gryffindor a reason," Andromeda told him, "I don't know what that reason is, but you will soon find out."

"I want to be with you though," Sirius whined.

"You would hate Ravenclaw, you hate work Sirius," Andromeda laughed. "I'll show you to your classroom. Transfiguration first… um you can tell me about the new teacher then."

**

Twenty minutes later Sirius entered his Transfiguration classroom. He was the only one there. He looked around, and chose a seat in the back. He threw his bag down and sat down. His parent's words were still ringing in his ears. He had known they would be angry, but to say he was a blood traitor and he was no son of theirs? Were they going to disown him? Where would he go if they did? He didn't have any friends, and no relatives would take him in if he did get disowned. Well Uncle Alphard might, but then he would get into trouble and get disowned. Uncle Alphard was his great uncle; his wife had died many years ago. He was getting old, and after fighting in the war against Grindleward, his parents had said he might not live too much longer. He had been captured and tortured, he had fought against the Black Family. Why he wasn't disowned, Sirius didn't know. He knew he had been a Slytherin, and Headboy, but wouldn't he be a blood traitor? 

"You run like a girl Black."

Sirius looked up, the other Gryffindors had arrived and at once James Potter had come over. 

"Did you cry too?"

Sirius didn't respond. It was best if he just kept quiet; he had his mother's temper. He didn't need to be in trouble on the first day of classes. 

James Potter seeing he wasn't getting any response from Sirius walked away reliving the Howler Sirius had received. Why didn't they like him? What had he done to them?

  
The teacher entered. Sirius looked up to see the young Professor put a stack of books down on her desk and look up at them all. 

"I am Professor McGonagall, welcome to Transfiguration. Transfiguration is one of the hardest subjects you will study at Hogwarts. I will not tolerate any foolishness in my classroom. You are here to learn, not fool around. If you don't agree with this, leave now. I will not hesitate to throw anyone out of my class if you get carried away. You have been warned. Now." She looked up at all of them and then took roll call. When she said Sirius' name, James Potter nudged Remus Lupin and whispered, "Nickname: Blood Traitor."

Sirius barely paid attention as they started class. McGonagall wrote a bunch of complicated notes up on the board, which silently the class took down. Sirius did not. He stared out the window. He was already bored.

"Mr. Black!" McGonagall was standing in front of him. Sirius jumped, lost in his thoughts he had not realized.

"Why did you not copy down the notes I put on the board like the rest of your class?" she asked him.

Sirius looked around; he saw someone's parchment filled with notes. "Er, well I know it." He said without thinking. He knew it? What a bad excuse, he didn't know it. He looked up at McGonagall.

Her nostrils flared and he put a match in front of him. "Well then, transfigure this into a needle."

Sirius tried not to gape. He nodded and took out his wand. Was there words he had to say? How did he do it? He looked up at the board and read half the notes. McGonagall had written the charm up on the board. Nodding to himself, he took a deep breath and saying the words, imagined the match being a needle, and hit the match with his wand.

Think about how shiny the needle is, and how pointy it is, Sirius thought to himself. You can do this Sirius. Come on Sirius.

He looked down and smiled. There, in place of the match was a nice, shiny needle. He smiled up at McGonagall who didn't smile back.

She walked away from him without saying anything. 

"Show off," James Potter whispered back to him as McGonagall headed back to the front of the room.

He looked around, most of the students were agreeing with James. He had done it to show off. They shook their heads and grumbled among themselves. Sirius sighed; nothing he did was going to get them to like him. He sat back and watched everyone else try and transfigure their matches into needles.

By the end of the class, everyone was in a bad mood. Only Sirius had been able to transfigure his match into a needle. Instead of feeling proud at his accomplishment, Sirius felt ten times worse. And then he reminded himself; it was only the morning of the first day.


	4. The Slytherins

Hey! Here is the new chapter! I hope you like it. A few notes to those who have reviewed. 

girlknight- James and Sirius become best friends, but it would seem strange that James would accept Sirius right off the bat. I mean Sirius' family is dark, and Slytherinish so I don't James or anyone in Gryffindor Tower would accept Sirius with open arms. About Transfiguration, don't worry about that. Its not a mistake, just they will get competitive. James will win in that subject though. 

DavidCamp- I'd join you for that drink!

Moongirl- I really love Sirius. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I do. He's my favorite. 

Sylvia- thank you for the nice review. Make Sirius suffer more? Well yeah, he will, so I hope you keep reading. 

lelegurl9- James and Sirius don't become friends over night. Sorry, but I think this way is a little more realistic than them becoming friends right off the bat. 

And thank you to everyone else who reviewed, they are really nice comments, and I'm so glad you are enjoying the story!!! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the books, J.K.Rowling does! Thank you!

**

Things didn't improve for Sirius. How could they? He was stuck with the same students for the whole day. Gryffindors had Potions with Slytherins, so instead of his day getting better, it got ten times worse. 

The Slytherins. What should have been Sirius' house, if everything had gone according to his parent's plan. Sirius was dreading Potions all the way down to the dungeons. This was torture in its ultimate. He had to spend class time with the Slytherins! Life was just becoming increasingly unfair.

Their teacher, Professor Salmon, was oblivious to her class. Sirius sat at a cauldron with Peter Pettigrew, it seemed Peter had lost and was stuck with Sirius. They sat next to James and Remus, which made things worse. Salmon though took roll call, gave the directions for the lesson, they were just boiling water and getting use to cauldrons. But after that she walked around the class, and didn't notice the talk, or the insults that was exchanged.

"Sirius Black, Gryffindor, and I thought you were going to be smart," Severus Snape called over to him.

"Shut it Snape." 

"Your mother sounds like a delightful person," Snape smiled and looked around at the Slytherins who all remembering the Howler laughed along. "Can we expect another chat with her tomorrow?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, most likely he wanted to say but he stopped himself. Was the world against him, or was he just being paranoid, he wondered.

"OUR FAMILY IS NOW STAINED, AND IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE!" One of the Slytherins quoted.

They all laughed. Even the Gryffindors joined in. Wow, he thought, Slytherins and Gryffindors on the same side. He didn't think that would happen. Sirius looked back at his cauldron, trying to hold back tears. Why was all this happening to him?

For the rest of the class, Sirius was entertained by the Slytherins who quoted their favorite parts, and told him the parts he missed once he had run out. 

By the end of the class, Sirius was ready to dump his cauldron on Snape's head, and of course James Potter. He settled for running out of the dungeon as soon as the bell rang. He made his way up to the Gryffindor common room and sat down on his bed. His trunk was now in the dorm room. He sat and cried, he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. And it was still the first day. 

**

He sat in the library after dinner. He hadn't gone to his afternoon classes, but when dinner came and left and Gryffindor filled up with its students, Sirius left. He didn't want to have to deal with them. He thought the library would be safer, though he wasn't planning on doing work. He just sat in the deepest part of the library hoping not to be noticed.

What had he done to offend Potter or any of the Gryffindors? Couldn't they see that he wasn't his parents or any of his relatives? Why was he being judged on his last name rather than who he was? He wanted to leave, he didn't want to go home for sure, just get away. He really wanted to start again, but he was 11 years old, what could he do? 

"Well, well, well look who it is." Sirius groaned. He had been caught.

"Well Bella, I think it's our pathetic, blood traitor, Gryffindor slim cousin." It was both of them.

"I thought he had potential too," another slimy voice said. Great, this party was getting even better.

"That's him? Doesn't look like a heir to me?" Who was that? Sirius wondered.

Narcissa, Lucius, Bella and a boy Sirius didn't know came into his view. All were smirking.

"Sirius Black. I thought you were going to become someone in life. But alas, I was wrong," Lucius Malfoy, who had an arm around Narcissa spoke his disappointment to him.

"He looks more pathetic than a house elf," the strange boy said.

"Rodolphus, you are correct," Bella laughed and kissed the boy on his cheek. Sirius made a face.

"What are you making faces at boy?" the boy named Rodolphus took one step and grabbed Sirius by his robes.

"Get off me!" Sirius struggled.

"Rodolphus leave him," Lucius' voice dropped to a deadly whisper. 

Rodolphus released him.

"Bella, if you want to make out with Rodolphus, go away. I have no pleasure in seeing you two make out like a bunch of animals," Narcissa said to her sister.

"You do though," Rodolphus said to Malfoy.

"Yes, but I have the manners to do it in a private place, and make each time… special," Malfoy raised an eyebrow at Rodolphus.

Sirius looked between his cousins and their boyfriends. He didn't understand what was going on, but he really didn't think he cared.

"Is all this going over your head blood traitor?" Narcissa looked at Sirius' confused face.

"No, I just don't understand how you or Bella would want to 'make out' with a slimy git like that. I would think your parents would expect you to have taste," Sirius responded.

"Don't speak about what you don't understand," Bella snarled.

"I think the young Gryffindor needs a lesson," Rodolphus took a step forward.

"Not here." Malfoy stopped him.

"We could take him down to Slytherin, they would love him," Bella grinned evilly.

Sirius tensed up.

"What a good idea," Narcissa looked at Lucius. "He has had it coming to him."

"Rodolphus, why don't we escort the young Black down to Slytherin. Be gentle with him, we don't want anyone getting suspicious until we are down there." Malfoy ordered him.

Rodolphus advanced on him again. He grabbed his shoulder.

Sirius did the only thing he could think of, he screamed. Quickly, Rodolphus put his other hand over Sirius' mouth. Sirius started to kick, and he tried to bite the boy.

"Rodolphus you idiot," Lucius took out his wand.

"STOP! NOW!" 

Sirius stopped struggling. Malfoy didn't move his wand. Rodolphus stopped too.

Andromeda came up to them. "Leave him!" She had her wand out. "Lestrange get away from him. Malfoy lower the wand now. 50 points from Slytherin."

The younger students had no choice but to obey the HeadGirl. "Go back to your common room now before I tell the Head of Slytherin!"

They backed off. Andromeda walked up to her sisters, "If I hear about either you bothering Sirius again, I will have you in detention until you graduate."

"Fine, blood traitor."

"Not me, just I would think Slytherins have better things to do with their time than pick on a first year. Go now!"

Andromeda didn't take her eyes off them until they had left the library. She turned around to Sirius who was shaking in the chair.

"Sirius," She hugged him. "Why aren't you in Gryffindor?"

"I was trying to avoid the Gryffindors," Sirius told her still hugging her.

"I want you to stay there for now on," Andromeda told him. "The Gryffindors won't sink to the levels of my sisters. Promise me?"

Sirius nodded.

"Come on, things will get better."

"It doesn't look that way," Sirius sniffed.

"Have faith, you will triumph over this," Andromeda promised him. "I know you will."


	5. A Few Answers

Hey! Here is another chapter! Its short, I'm sorry but I did want to get a chapter out before my two days of hockey when I can't update. I hope you enjoy it. Please R/R, thank you to all the kind reviews. And yes I made a mistake last chapter; I said Narcissa and Bellatrix were Sirius' sisters, typo! I corrected it, thanks to the person who informed me. 

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, J.K. Rowling does!!

**

The next morning Sirius woke considering not going to classes. Maybe if I just stayed here, he thought, no one would notice me. Sirius' stomach rumbled though and he sighed he needed food. He got up thinking that food was the only thing worth getting up for. He got up and dressed silently. Would they send another Howler? He hoped not, they got their point across well enough the day before. Would that satisfy them though?

He went down to the Great Hall and slid into his seat. As always, no one bothered with him. Putting food on his plate, he started to eat his thoughts on praying that they didn't send a Howler. His mind was so focused on that one thought he didn't notice when the owls soared in, and a large brown owl landed in front of him. When the owl, getting impatient with him pecked his arm. Sirius looked up and almost choked on his food. There on its leg was a red envelope. He grabbed it and his bag and ran.

The Gryffindor's roars of laughter rang in his ears as he ran out. In the Entrance Hall, he turned to go outside and get far away but the envelope now smoking opened.

"GRYFFINDOR SLUM! I HOPE YOU GET HEXED TO DEATH! YOU BLOOD TRAITOR! YOUR FATHER AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU ARE SO UNGRATEFUL! WE RAISED YOU, FEED YOU, AND CLOTHED YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US GRYFFINDOR? I'M EMBARRASED TO THINK OF YOU AS MY SON! YOU MAKE ME SICK! WHERE DID WE GO WRONG WITH YOU? WE HAD SUCH HIGH EXPECATIONS FOR YOU!"

His mother's words rang in his ears. He took a few deep breaths; his fists were in balls. He stood there staring at the space where the letter had been. He kicked the ground in frustration, why couldn't he just go back to the time before Hogwarts? Things had been a lot simpler then. He grabbed his bag which had fallen from his shoulder, and went to his first class having no desire showing his face in the Great Hall that morning.

He sat in the back of the Charms classroom turning the pages of his book. Boring… boring… boring, he thought flipping through the pages looking for something good to read about. All this spells were boring.

"Sirius?"

He stopped turning the pages and looked up with one eye. It was Lily Evans.

"Yes?" He asked and looked back at the book.

"I was wondering why the Gryffindors don't like you," she asked.

"Go ask them," Sirius shrugged still not looking up.

"I'd like to hear your reasons," said Lily.

Sirius looked up; "I'm a Black that's why. I don't know why, I don't know what that means, but if you find out, tell me." He looked back down at the book.

"You want to know why Black is unpopular Evans?" a new voice entered the classroom. Sirius looked up with one eye it was James Potter.

He was laughing. He put down his book bag and walked over to them. He walked with authority, with power, he knew that he knew more than both of them combined. He stood in front of Sirius' desk. "He's a Black. A foul, corrupt, Dark family."

That was news to me, Sirius thought. 

"The Blacks think they are above everyone because they are a pure blood family. Now some families, like mine do not think that, but the Blacks are twisted. They don't like Muggles. When Grindelwald was around, some of the non-important Blacks joined the fight. You would never see that one in a fight though, he considers himself too important. The Blacks though supplied Grindelwald money and support. They all belong in Slytherin especially you," He stared down hard at Sirius.

"Toujours pur." Sirius thought to himself. The Black Family motto, he had forgotten that. He looked back up at Potter, "And what did I do to offend you? What if I'm not like my parents."

"The bad blood runs in the family. You don't fight fair in duels either, you cheaters."

"Who dueled who?" Sirius asked.

"Our great grandfathers dueled, and yours cheated." James told him, "And I'd love to settle that score."

"How do you know all of this?"

"My father told me, he knew there was going to be a Black at the school, and he like everyone else was sure you were going to be in Slytherin. How did you get in the noble house of Gryffindor?"  


"I made the Hat mad," Sirius shrugged.

"After those Howlers you've gotten, it seems more than the Hat is mad at you," James howled with laughter. "Well Evans, there is your answer. We don't like him because we know exactly who his family is, and we know he doesn't belong with civilized people. I'd stay away from him, he just might kill you."

Scared of what she had just heard she backed away. James looked around and noticed Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew enter. He went over to them leaving Sirius alone. 

Was it true? Was Potter telling the truth? Was that the answer? He had better ask Andromeda, she would tell him the truth. 


	6. Talking with Dumbledore?

Hey! So here is another chapter! I am so glad everyone is liking my story!

A few notes to reviewers:

Prongs29… We don't know anything about James' family. No one ever said he didn't have brothers nor was an only child. 

Girlknight… thank you very much for the kind review

Elessar… fan of LoTR? Thanks for the review.

Snuffles2… thank you very much!

And to everyone else, thank you so much!!!

**

Two weeks went by. Sirius' mother was still sending Howlers so Sirius avoided the Great Hall at breakfast time. His parent's owl would find him though and he would have to listen to the howling of his mother's voice but at least the other students couldn't hear. 

He wasn't sure how he had lasted these two past weeks. The Gryffindors kept changing the password and he had spent a few nights either outside of Gryffindor Tower or he would seek out the room he had stayed in the first night.

His classes were fine, in Transfiguration after the first day James Potter had taken the spotlight. McGonagall said Potter had natural talent at Transfiguration. Sirius always finished right after him. 

Charms was something else Sirius was good at, but Lily Evans was number one in that class. Charms was easy for her, and she would spent her time in the common room reading Charms textbooks borrowed from the library.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was Sirius' subject, with Remus Lupin behind him. Learning about curses, and Dark animals was interesting to Sirius. He couldn't wait until they would be allowed to duel; before coming to Hogwarts he use to spent time in the library reading about curses and the Dark Arts. 

**

One morning as the end of September approached Sirius was discovered down in the kitchens eating. The Howlers had stopped coming every day but Mrs. Black still liked to remind her son that she was angry which him so to be on the safe side Sirius avoided the Great Hall. 

"Ah young Mr. Black."

Sirius turned to find Dumbledore at the door. He was wearing midnight blue robes and was smiling at Sirius.

"Table for one?"

"Yes sir," Sirius looked down.

"Ah, I am indeed sorry that your time at Hogwarts has been unpleasant," Dumbledore conjured up a chair and sat across from Sirius.

"Not your fault," Sirius shrugged not meeting the Headmaster's eyes.

"I must be the only person other than your cousin, who believes the Sorting Hat made an excellent decision," Dumbledore smiled at him. 

"You believe I belong in Gryffindor?" Sirius asked amazed. He looked up at Dumbledore. 

"My dear boy, the Sorting Hat does not put students into Houses based on their family. The Sorting Hat sorts based on each student's personality and what is in your head. You

are in Gryffindor because you are brave, loyal, and smart. To be in Slytherin, one has to have ambition and cunning, I do not see that in you."

"Why is it such a disgrace to my family then? If we are sorted on based who we are…" Sirius trailed off confused.

"I would think that your family values their ambition and cunning, and you being in Gryffindor shows them you don't value what they do. Some families pride themselves on belonging to one House, and you have now broken that."

Sirius nodded, "Sir may I ask you a question?"

"Obviously you have done so, but yes I will answer another question."

"What my family believes in… is it right?"

"Ah, that question you ask me, I can't answer. Everyone's right or wrong is different."

"What do you believe is right sir?" Sirius asked. 

"My right?" Dumbledore sighed. "My right is we should be at peace, for no one is more special or different. If someone comes along wanting to change that then I will fight him to my death."

"Like a Dark Lord? I heard talk about another one."

"Ah, well a good source?"

Sirius sighed, "I don't know. I thought his family was respectable… like mine, but now I don't know." Sirius looked away.

"What is wrong?"

"I feel like I've been living a lie. Everything I thought was true is no longer true. I feel like my parent's lied to me my whole life."

"My advice to you young Black is to figure out what you believe in. Listen to what the Gryffindors believe in and where they stand, and then compare that to what your family believes in. Then, see if the Sorting Hat did place you correctly or not."

"Is my family a… Dark family?"

"Ah, that question goes along with the right or wrong, you must discover that for yourself," Dumbledore smiled at him. "I do not wish to give you my opinion, you should find the facts for yourself."

Sirius nodded. 

"I believe you have classes?" Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Yes sir," Sirius grabbed his bag and got up. He turned around at the door though, 

"Thank you sir."

"Your welcome Sirius, do come by if you ever need to talk," Dumbledore told him. "One part of being a teacher I do miss is talking with my students and getting to know them."

Sirius left for his first class. Dumbledore's chat with him had given him a lot to think about, and he thought at his first chance he was going to the library and see what history books said about the Blacks. 


	7. Uncle Alphard

Hey! Here is the next chapter. Just a note to Prongs29… I said that it never says anything about James' siblings in the books, but yes, on that little page on 103 in OoP it does. I"VE NEVER BEEN DEFEATED! Prongs29, I congratulated you, I have never been wrong in my HP knowledge, if you knew my friends you could ask them and they would vouch for that statement. I doubt it will happen again, but thank you for telling me. I stand defeated. Thank you to everyone, who has reviewed, it means so much to me. I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling! Oh another note, I was going to put in Flying lessons before but I forgot so in this story they have flying lessons in October and not September. 

**

"Classes going fine?" 

"Except for my classmates," Sirius looked up at Andromeda.

She looked grim, "Just ignore them." 

Sirius was silent for a moment. She had caught him walking out of the Great Hall and she was now accompanying him up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Er, Andromeda is it true that our family are Dark Wizards?"

Andromeda sighed. She looked down at her young cousin, "Who said that?"

"Potter," Sirius replied.

"I had a feeling he would. Well, I'm not the right one to ask."

"Why not?" asked Sirius.

"I have no experience in the matter. I could give you an answer, but it would be one that I got from someone else, I think you should ask a good source. One who has made the decision about right and wrong, a decision that you are battling with."

"Who's that?"

"Uncle Alphard," Andromeda smiled at the thought of her favorite great uncle.

"I'm not allowed to talk to him," Sirius said automatically. "If Mother or Father ever knew…"

"How would they find out?" Andromeda asked.

"He wouldn't tell?" Sirius asked.

"I've been in contact with him for seven years, and he's never mentioned it to anyone," Andromeda told him. "Owl him, and ask him. He'll give you a fair answer."

Sirius stopped walking, and Andromeda not noticing him next to her kept walking. He frown, why wasn't he allowed to talk to Uncle Alphard? "Hey, wait! Andromeda why can't I talk to Uncle Alphard?" He looked up to see her half way down the hall. 

"Your parents don't like him. He fought against Grindelward in the war," Andromeda informed him. She stopped and let him catch up. "He was in the Ministry for years."

"Did the family really support Grindelward? Potter said they did!"

"Ah well, that is another question to ask Uncle Alphard, he was in the middle of it," Andromeda told him. She stopped walking.

They were at Gryffindor Tower.

"I'll do that," Sirius nodded. "I'll owl him tonight."

"Good," Andromeda hugged him tightly. 

"Is Uncle Alphard still in the family?" asked Sirius.

Andromeda shrugged, "For now. Keep your head up!"

**

After finishing his homework, Sirius sat on his bed with a fresh piece of parchment. He had his Potions book on his lap. He chewed the end of his quill trying to think about what he should write. He barely knew Uncle Alphard; he wasn't invited to family parties anymore. Had Uncle Alphard been in Gryffindor too? His parents never spoke his name, and if they did it was like saying a curse word. 

__

  
Dear Uncle Alphard,

Hello Uncle, its Sirius! I am writing to you with a few questions. Andromeda suggested that I write you. I'm not sure if you have heard but I got into Gryffindor, and I'm finding out many new things. One boy in my dorm said our family is Dark Wizards and supported Grindelward. I was wondering if this was true. Thank you for reading, and I look forward to your response.

Sirius Black

Sirius read the letter over a few times, and then nodded. He would send it in the morning.

**

Flying lessons. Sirius saw the note posted on the bulletin board in Gryffindor Tower. He rolled his eyes and went to sit down. He knew how to fly. He really wanted to try out for the Quidditch team, but you had to be at least a second year. Stupid rules, Sirius thought. 

Thursday morning the Gryffindors left the Great Hall for their lesson. It was now the middle of October and chilly. Sirius was glad he had brought his Cloak. As he walked, he listened to the conversations around him. One could tell whom the Mudbloods were at once, they were all talking excitingly among themselves and asking questions about flying. Lily Evans told everyone she would be the first to fall off she just knew it. 

Sirius looked to see whom they were having the lesson with. He saw students already standing by broomsticks. He groaned at once when he saw the small figure of Severus Snape. Great, Sirius thought, what he always wanted to spend more time with the Slytherins.

Without a word, Sirius went to stand by a broom. He looked down at it; it looked a hundred years old. He tried to find the model but it seemed due to age it had faded. Sirius rolled his eyes.

Their teacher Professor Katch barked at them to stand by a broom. Sirius smiled inside, he was already in position.

"Flying can be a dangerous thing. I don't want any of you to go higher than I instruct or take any unnecessary chances. Do I make myself clear?"

The class spoke as one, "Yes Professor Katch."

"Anyone who does not follow my rules will be disciplined properly."

She didn't say how. 

"Now, stick your right hand over your broom, " Professor Katch instructed and say, "UP!"

Sirius almost lazily said, "Up!" with everyone else. A few brooms came to the student's call. Sirius now holding his broom looked around. James Potter was holding a broom, as was a boy named Nott. That was it. 

Sirius gripped his broom correctly. He looked around; Snape still didn't have his broom in his hand. Sirius couldn't resist, "It won't bite you know." He called over to Snape.

Snape looked up and glared when he saw Sirius with a broom in his hand. 

"Scared to leave the ground?" Sirius laughed. 

Snape turned a dark red and looked down. 

A pure blood wizard couldn't get his broom to come to him? Sirius thought, strange. But then he remembered on the train that Snape spent most of the time reading. That's what he did at home, Sirius thought, had his nose in a book all day. What a life.

The only other exciting part of the lesson was Lily Evans did fall off her broom, though she was only an inch or two off the ground. 


	8. Finding out the Hard Way

Hey! Here is another chapter! I didn't go to school today so I am posting another chapter! Enjoy! Please R/R! I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does!!

**

Sirius sat at a table by himself with his Potions book opened. This was how he spent his evenings, glancing at his schoolbooks but not really paying attention to them. School was so easy, Sirius sighed. He didn't need to be here, he knew it all.

"Is it true your family doesn't like Muggles?"

Sirius glanced up to see a boy, probably a 2nd or third year standing in front of him. Sirius sighed and lowered his book. Why was he talking to him? He then pondered the question, what were Muggles? He had heard the name before but had never bothered to ask. 

"Er. I don't know what Muggles are," Sirius answered truthfully.

"Muggles, you know the people without magic in them. You must have heard of them," the boy gaped at him as though Sirius had two or three heads.

"Oh! Mudbloods! Oh yeah, er, my family-"

Sirius stopped. The whole common room had gone quiet. He looked around, everyone was looking at him.

"You bastard!" and before Sirius could do anything the boy had punched him right in the face. 

Sirius yelled out in pain, the Potions book fell to the ground. The boy hit him again.

Sirius had no idea what he had done wrong. He tried to shield his face from the boy but that didn't work either. The boy kept punching him. Sirius saw some of the other Gryffindors coming over. Sirius somehow threw back the chair and bolted from the room. The Gryffindors yelled to him, "Don't come back!" 

As he ran, tears formed in his eyes and the pain settled in. Sirius was sure his face was a mess, and he would have liked to stop but he knew he had to get to Andromeda. She was the only person who would help him. She had shown him the way to her common room once, so Sirius ran as fast as he could. 

"I need Andromeda Black!" he screamed to the portrait that was the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. He got to the entrance and waited. He touched his face and yelled in pain. He looked at his fingertips though, they were bloody. 

Andromeda came out, took one look at him and screamed. Her hands went to her mouth, "Oh Sirius!" 

His nose was bleeding, the blood was running down his face, and onto his robes. As he stood there and Andromeda observed him, he could feel his left eye closing. He was sure he was getting a black eye.

"I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey!" she escorted him to the hospital wing. 

As they walked, Sirius thought back to the conversation in the Tower. What had he said? He had a feeling that Mudblood was an offensive name but it was what he had been taught to say. 

They got to the hospital wing. Andromeda told Sirius to get on a bed and she went to get Madam Pomfrey. Sirius sat trying to ignore the pain in his face. He closed his right eye, what was the use in seeing if he could only see out of one eye.

"Wipe your face with this," Madam Pomfrey was standing in front of him as he opened his eye. She handed him a cloth. Silently he wiped the blood from around his chin and mouth.

With a wave of her wand, she fixed his nose and eye. Sirius felt his left eye being opened and though it still hurt, he could use it. "I'll give you a pain killing potion, that should take care of the pain." She left the room.

"What happened?" Andromeda asked. 

"Some kid asked if our family hated Muggles. But I didn't know what a Muggle was, I've heard the word before but I didn't know what it meant so this time I asked, and he described them. Did you know that Muggles are Mudbloods?" Sirius looked up at her.

Madam Pomfrey came back into the wing. She handed him a potion that he drank without thinking about how foul it would taste. She told him he could go. He left with Andromeda. 

"Mudbloods is an offensive term for Muggles. Never call them that, its Muggles."

"But Mother and Father call them Mudbloods," Sirius protested.

"They also support cousin Araminta who wants to make Muggle hunting legal," Andromeda reminded him. "They don't like Muggles. Don't use the term."

Sirius nodded, "I didn't know."

"I know you didn't," Andromeda said and they stopped walking. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hang in there."

"Andromeda what's the difference between us and Mud- Muggles?" asked Sirius.

"Nothing, we just have the ability to use magic," Andromeda shrugged.

"So we aren't better than them?"

"No Sirius," Andromeda told him.

"This is all so confusing!" Sirius sighed. 

"Good, I like to hear that Sirius. Think for yourself just don't do what they do. You have a brain Sirius, and a good one, use it." Andromeda smiled. "How are your classes?" She asked changing the subject.

"Easy."

"It gets harder," Andromeda told him but she wasn't so sure. She knew her cousin was bright, and she wasn't sure it would ever get hard for him. He might hate studying but he knew magic, it just came natural to him.

"Maybe," Sirius shrugged.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the Tower," Andromeda told him and they started walking again. "Did you get a reply from Uncle Alphard yet?"

"Do I have to?" Sirius looked up at her. Sirius ignored her question. "Why can't I stay with you tonight?"

"You have to go back. Prove to them that you aren't afraid of them. Don't let them get the best of you." Andromeda told him firmly. She stopped walking again. "Never let anyone get the best of you Sirius. Never again. Promise me?"

Sirius nodded. "For you."

Andromeda smiled, "Come, I'll yell at the Prefects for you."


	9. Hagrid

****

Hey, here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I am really glad that you are enjoying the story and I thank everyone for their reviews. A few notes…

**Mekare070389****- thanks for the review. A few more chapters until the Marauders form, until then more Sirius suffering. **

**Robin4****- hey thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you like Andromeda and Uncle Alphard! I love your stuff too, its awesome!**

uh?- um a few things, I'm going to explain more stuff about Sirius' life. I would imagine though the Malfoys would show a respectable face in the world and would be careful about what they say and do. The Blacks however, I don't see that. I don't think they cared what people thought of them, I mean one of Sirius' relatives wanted to make Muggle hunting legal. I do hope you keep reading for Andromeda will explain a few things.

Sylvia- thanks for the review. I like your thinking about Andromeda, and she will tell Sirius some time why she just didn't sit him down and tell him everything. 

That's it, to everyone else, THANK YOU for reviewing, it means so much to me!!!

**

Sirius went up to the dorm after standing behind Andromeda as she yelled at the Prefects. Once she started, Sirius wished she would just stop. The Prefects while looking ashamed at being yelled at, gave Sirius a look that he recognized as loathing. Sirius gulped. Would they give him more trouble?

Andromeda now red in the face told the Prefects that if she heard about anymore trouble, she would report to Dumbledore. She then left quickly.

Sirius looked around Gryffindor Tower and at the 6 Prefects. He ran up to his dorm before they could say anything. 

**

Sirius wandered outside one afternoon. He had just finished classes for the day and had an hour before dinner. He had not really explored outside yet, so with one glance up at the castle he left. He wandered to the lake, and after throwing in a few rocks discovered the Giant Squid. He played with it for a few minutes, by talking and tickling it. The Giant Squid seemed to love it, and Sirius couldn't help but laugh. 

It was then that he noticed a small hut near the large trees on the edge of the Forest. He frown, who lived there? He could hear a voice coming from the house… was the person singing? Whoever it was couldn't sing to save their lives, but they were singing. Sirius got up gave the Giant Squid one last pat and then ventured over to the hut.

As he got to it, the door opened and Sirius gaped. It was him! It was the man who had met them off the train! Sirius smiled, he had seemed nice enough.

"Well hello," the man said to him seeing Sirius stare.

"Hello," Sirius said back in a small voice.

"Well come in, have a cup 'o tea," the man waved him into his hut.

Sirius did without a second thought. Slowly and cautiously he went into the house and at the motion of the man took a seat at a big wooden table.

The man put a cup of tea down in front of him and Sirius picked it up.

"Well young Black, I expect you don't know my name," the man looked at him over his own giant cup of tea.

"How do you know me?" asked Sirius.

"Well other than you have the dominant Black face and black hair, I've seen ye around," the man chuckled. "Rubeus Hagrid, I'm groundskeeper here."

"Hello Mr. Hagrid," Sirius smiled.

"Ah Hagrid will do," Hagrid chuckled again. "Now what would a young Gryffindor be doing alone on such a fine fall day?"

Sirius' eyes dropped.

"Those Gryffindors still getting ye trouble?"

"How do you know?"

"Ye not my only visitor," Hagrid winked.

"Has Andromeda been to see you?"

"I've had a cup 'o tea with her before," Hagrid shrugged. "But not this year, she's been too busy to come and see me."

"Who then?"

"Professor Dumbledore has expressed his concerns. He had a feeling you would find ye way down here."

"He's concerned about me?"

"He's ye Headmaster, of course he is!" Hagrid told him. 

"So if you know about me, why are you being nice? No one else has," Sirius asked him.

"Professor Dumbledore thinks ye is all right, and that is good enough for me," Hagrid winked at him. "Anyway, it don't matter who ye family is, it matters who ye are."

Sirius thought about that. He reminded himself to remember that one.

"So ye like Quidditch?"

"Of course! Do you? I haven't met anyone else who does!" Sirius grinned much like a small child.

"I go to all the games here," Hagrid laughed seeing his face. "I love Quidditch, I could never play of course, but it's a good game."

"Wow, I thought no one liked Quidditch!"

"Who did ye ask?" Hagrid asked. "Everyone likes Quidditch here. Dumbledore loves it probably more than anyone!"

"Oh, a few Slytherins on the train. When they would still talk to me," Sirius told him. He hadn't asked any Gryffindors, not that they would answer him.

"Slytherins don't know how to have fun!"

"I know! On the train, all of them did was READ!" Sirius told him all about Snape.

"That greasy little kid? I saw him and Malfoy picking on a bunch of Hufflepuffs the other day," Hagrid shook his head. 

"If I ever catch them picking on anyone, I'll give them a piece of my mind," Sirius told Hagrid.

"Don't get into trouble now," Hagrid warned him. "Another cup 'o tea?" 

"Yes," Sirius held it out for him.

After another cup of tea, Hagrid led him outside, "Want to see my pumpkins? Growing them for Halloween."

Sirius eagerly went after him. They went out to his pumpkin patch, and Sirius saw about 15 small pumpkins, "They are small."

"Just you wait until the feast," Hagrid's black eyes twinkled down at him.

"Hagrid, why aren't we allowed in the forest?" Sirius' turned to look at the forest.

"Wild beasts in there Sirius, its dangerous."  


Sirius looked longingly into the forest. At the word dangerous, his spirits rose. It didn't seem dangerous to him but a nice adventure.

"Can you take me in one day?"

"Students aren't allowed," Hagrid told him. "Not even with me, unless ye get detention and that's what it is. But it isn't likely. Come on, its dinner time."

But Sirius continued to look at the forest, one day he would go in there and explore.

**

Sirius received an owl two days later. With a smile at Andromeda and opened the letter. He knew exactly whom it was from.

__

Dear Sirius,

It is good to hear from you young Sirius. Andromeda told me you might be owling me. I am glad you came to me with your questions. For your questions, you do ask the difficult ones. Did the family support Grindelwald? Yes they did, does this make us a Dark Family, well it depends who you talk to in the family. Grindelwald to your House was a Dark Wizard. However, I cannot tell you whether you should believe him to be a Dark Wizard. Grindelwald believed that he could take over the world. His dream was to rule the wizarding world and _have the magical world be better than the Muggle. Grindelwald was ruthless; he killed anyone who stood in his way of power. The family believed he was doing the right thing. You must make up your own mind about this though. Do you believe one man should control the world? Do you think the Muggle world should fear us? Andromeda says you have a good heart and are thinking for yourself. These questions cannot be answered right away, think about it. I am anxious to hear your response. _

Uncle Alphard

Sirius read the letter over twice. Uncle Alphard had given him a lot to think about. He promised himself he would think about it tonight and reply to Uncle Alphard. 


	10. The Fight

****

Hey! So here is another chapter. James is back and causing trouble so yeah to that. For those who are waiting for James and Sirius to become friends, just give it a few more chapters! Thanks for all the reviews, they mean SO much to me. And some of you might wonder about McGonagall's behavior in this chapter, but let me just say, when thinking about this chapter and story I really think McGonagall wouldn't be as open minded as so might think. So comments are welcomed, but I believe this is a realistic situation!

A note to Someone Reading: hey thanks for the review. I find it disturbing too that they would treat him like this, but I do believe it is a realistic situation. I believe the Blacks are more evil than the Malfoys if that is possible so I wouldn't expect the Gryffindors to treat him well or anything. I'm glad you like the story, sorry you are crying, but don't worry things will improve for Sirius. 

And thanks to **MagickalStar135****, ****nne****, ****horseriding-muso****, elegurl9 for three great reviews!!!**

**

Sirius carried Uncle Alphard's letter around with him and would look at it whenever he had a few minutes. The questions Uncle Alphard asked, Sirius asked himself many times. Did he believe that one man should rule the world? He wasn't so sure about that question, but he didn't understand why the wizarding world should rule the Muggle world? Hadn't Dumbledore and Andromeda both said that there was no difference between the two groups of people? If Grindelwald wanted to rule the world, and he killed countless people, then he sounded bad. And his family supported that? People killed for what seemed no reason? That didn't settle well with Sirius. He didn't know why the Muggle world should fear the wizarding world either. 

Sirius sighed folded up the letter, it was so confusing. Sirius continued up to the common room during dinner. He didn't feel like eating. The common room was empty, and he went up to the dorm expecting it be the same way. James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were all in there though lounging on their beds.

"There he is, the trash of Gryffindor. We really lost this year, getting stuck with him," James laughed. He winked at Remus who gave a small laugh. Peter laughed hard along with James.

Sirius didn't respond. He went to his trunk and opened it.

"What too dumb to speak? Not even smart enough to be in Hufflepuff?" James' voice rang in his ears.

"Just shut up Potter, I haven't done anything to you," Sirius turned to look at James. 

"You have done something to me, you got into Gryffindor," James told him.

"What? Do you own Gryffindor?"

"Its better than owning Slytherin. Why don't you just go to the snakes?"

'I'm not like them!"

"Then who are you like? Not us for sure."

Sirius hated that question; he still had no answer for it. He decided to leave. He grabbed one of his books and walked out. James though jumped from his bed and stood in front of the door blocking Sirius' escape.

Sirius stopped. "Move."

"Make me."

"I don't want to fight you," Sirius told him.

"Too cowardly?"

"No."

"James let him go," Remus spoke up. His voice was pleading.

"You know there is no one to protect you this time. Your cousin can't save your ass this time."

"I don't need my cousin to defend me."

"Right, that's why every time something happens you go straight to her. You are nothing but a crybaby. Why don't you go and cry to your mom, oh wait, you can't, because you're not welcomed at home. They know what a pathetic loser you are!"

"Shut up!"

"I'll show you what Gryffindors do to unwanted people!" He hit Sirius right in the face with his fist. Sirius stumbled back, and grabbed his nose. Knowing he should just leave it, Sirius rammed right into James and slammed him against the door.

James somehow got away from the room and he brought both of them to the ground.

"SNAKE!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"SLYTHERIN TRASH!"

Remus looked at the ground, what could he do? Both boys were bigger than he was. "Break it up!" He yelled but it had no effect. "James! STOP!"

"STOP!" Peter yelled.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Remus took out his wand and performed the newly learned spell twice. He stood back to examine his work. "You two are a mess." He shook his head. "Peter, go get Professor McGonagall."

Sirius and James, who could only move their eyes glared at Remus as he sank down on his bed to wait for the Head of Gryffindor.

He had been waiting for about 10 minutes when he spoke again, "Cut it out you two." James and Sirius had been glaring at each other.

Peter came back about 15 minutes later with McGonagall. She took one look at the floor and sighed. She took out her wand and got rid of the spell.

She pulled them to their feet and held onto them by the cuffs of their neck. "Fighting? Explain yourselves!"

"He called me a well the bad name for a Muggle supporter."

"I DID NOT!" Sirius yelled.

"STOP!"

"Potter explain now!"

"I was just in here with Remus and Peter, and he came in and started to insult me Professor. I told him to grow up and he jumped me! I was just protecting myself and my friends."

James had a black eye forming, his lip was bleeding and he had a few bruises on his face. Sirius' nose was bleeding, and he had a few bruises on his cheeks.

"I did not!" Sirius snarled.

"Quiet Black!" McGonagall ordered him. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for starting a fight! Mr. Lupin, you will escort Potter down to the hospital wing!" She let go of James 

and Remus quickly led him out. McGonagall tightened her grip on Sirius. 

"Down to the hospital wing!" She pushed him forward. They went down to the common room. Sirius' face was red from angry; she didn't even hear his side of the story!

Dinner had ended and now Gryffindor was filling up with students. They pointed and stared, and whispered to their friends. A few even hissed insults to him for fighting with James Potter, who after all was a respected member of Gryffindor for a first year. McGonagall didn't stop any of the insults; she seemed almost oblivious to them. Silently with her hand still on his robes, she kept him in front of her.

"I don't see the fairness in this!" Sirius hissed to her when they had gotten past the Fat Lady. "You didn't even hear my side of it!"

"You are in enough trouble as it is Black!"

"Let me go! I didn't start it! But you wouldn't want to hear your precious Potter isn't as holy as you think he is! What if he is lying?

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"What? I'm right! You didn't even listen to me, just took Potter's word for it!"

"2 weeks of detention! I've never been so angry with one of my students!"

Andromeda walked by with a group of Ravenclaws.

"Andromeda!" Sirius yelled to her. "Andromeda!"

Andromeda stopped and looked. She ran over seeing Sirius' face. "What happened?"

"Miss Black mind your own business!"

"Sirius is my business though! You fought again?" She noticed his nose, which was still bleeding and now onto his robes.

"I didn't start it!" He started to fight to free himself of McGonagall. He caught her unprepared as she spoke to Andromeda. He got free and went into Andromeda's free arms.

"Sirius what happened?"

Sirius looked into her eyes and then glared at McGonagall, "I went to the dorm during dinner. Potter and his friends were there. He insulted me a few times, and when I tried to leave, he blocked the door. We then fought."

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Minerva!"

Sirius turned to see the new voice. Professor Dumbledore was coming down the hall. When he got in front of them he spoke softly, "Sirius, look at me."

Sirius did.

"I believe young Mr. Black is telling the truth."

"Sirius has no reason to lie to me," Andromeda spoke in defense of him.

"I believe Minerva that Mr. Potter will be serving Mr. Black's detentions, and young Black should get the medical attention he so needs." Dumbledore looked around at the group. "Miss Black would you please escort him down there?"

They walked silently. Sirius was still angry. In the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them and she took care of Sirius. James Potter was sitting on one of the beds but Sirius didn't look his way.

Sirius was allowed to leave soon after. Neither of them had done enough damage to the other to require a stay at the hospital wing. Sirius left with Andromeda. They walked back up to Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm leaving!" Sirius told her.

"No you aren't," Andromeda told him.

"What is the point Andromeda?" Sirius stopped walking. "My Head of House hates me, my class mates hate me, I can't do this anymore!"

"Don't let them get the best of you!" Andromeda told him. "They just need to get to know you. You have to show them who you are."

"Andromeda don't you get it? I am never going to be accepted! Why can't you just let me be! For once, let me make a decision about my own life! You are just like my parents, always telling me what to do! Always making up my mind for me! You didn't think to tell me what I needed to know to survive? You've been leaving me in the dark Andromeda! Its only when I get beat up do you inform me of things! I'm sick of it, I'm sick of this school and I'm sick of BEING ME!"

Sirius ran. He ran down the hall away from Andromeda who hadn't moved. He didn't go back to Gryffindor Tower, he never wanted to step foot in there again. He instead ran to the room where he stayed when he couldn't get in Gryffindor Tower. As always it snuck up on him and he had to double back to get in. 

Inside the room, he looked around. This was his haven, the only place no one bothered him. Except of course for the portrait. It was always there when he entered, and today was no different. He looked around he hated this place. He hated the whole school. How could he have been excited to come?

Crossing the room he grabbed one of the pillow off the bed and threw it across the room. He threw the pillow next to it. He hated Potter, the Gryffindors, he hated Malfoy and his cousins, he hated his parents, he hated Andromeda, and he hated everyone! Life was not fair! Why was all this happening to him? 

"My, my, I guess this is what you would call a Gryffindor tantrum?" the voice of Phineas Nigellus interrupted his pillow throwing.

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU TOO!" He screamed. "JUST GO AWAY! EVERYONE JUST GO AWAY!" He screamed and torn the sheets off the bed. There were a few books on a shelf, and Sirius crossed the room and threw them. He sank down to the ground and cried. Life wasn't fair! Why was this happening to him? 

He fell asleep soon.


	11. The Forbidden Forest

__

Hey! I am SO sorry for the delay. I have a few excuses, one being my parents have pissed me off so much in the last week that anything I wrote was a tiny bit hateful, and I couldn't sit down and write this chapter. I was in a very pissy mood thanks to my parents who are so kind and caring. Sorry guys. Um so here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all the kind reviews. I have to go baby-sit so I'll reply to some reviews next chapter! Please R/R! I don't own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does!!

***

"The Headmaster wishes your presence in his office."

Sirius groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He buried his face into the pillows, he had such a nice dream and the bed was so comfortable.

"The Headmaster wishes your presence in his office right now," came the annoying voice of Phineas Nigilus. 

"Why can't you go away?" Sirius muttered and sat up. He looked up at the portrait of his great, great, grandfather. "What did no one like you and stick you here?"

"I have come on the Headmaster's orders to watch over you," Phineas replied not bothering with the insult. "My duty is to the Headmaster Dumbledore. Now for some reason he wishes to speak to you."

"I'm not going, I don't want to talk to any of them," Sirius turned his back to Phineas.

"It was my impression that he wished to conceal you for prying eyes," Phineas informed him.

Sirius turned around, "He wouldn't tell Andromeda where I was?"

"The Headmaster just wishes to talk to you, there is no one else in his office. He told me to tell you that he will have breakfast waiting, unless you would prefer to meet him in the kitchens."

Sirius smiled. Dumbledore had been the only one who had stuck up for him. He quickly showered and changed into his robes. "Lead the way Phineas."

"I only take orders from the Headmaster," Phineas straightened himself up.

"Well then on his orders, bring me to his office," Sirius told the portrait. Sirius followed Phineas through the halls. He had no idea where they were going. Phineas seemed to be taking him in halls he had never been before. Phineas kept looking back to make sure his young charge was there. He did not run like he had done last time.

  
"There you go," Phineas stopped walking. He turned and faced a gargoyle on the other side of the hall.

Sirius stepped up to the gargoyle and he looked up at it. "Open up?"

"Chocolate frogs," Phineas spoke from behind him. The gargoyle stepped aside.

Sirius went up the moving spiraling staircase. He looked all around him. He had been wondering where the Headmaster lived. At the top of the stairs, there was a door. Sirius knocked.

"Come in young Sirius. Come in," Sirius heard Dumbledore's voice welcoming him.

Sirius opened the door. He looked around; he had not imagined Dumbledore's office like this. The walls were filled with books. Portraits lined the walls above the bookshelves, and most of the portraits were asleep. He saw Phineas come into his portrait and he realized that they were probably the portraits of the old Headmasters and Headmistress.

"Good morning Sirius," Dumbledore had his head resting on his hands. Before him on the desk was enough food to feed the whole of Gryffindor. "Breakfast?" Dumbledore smiled seeing Sirius look at the food. 

Sirius nodded and took a seat opposite Dumbledore.

"I am indeed sorry for yesterday. My colleague is indeed young and as do many have their prejudices."

"I don't expect much from anyone in Gryffindor," Sirius shrugged.

"Ah alas, that might be part of the problem," Dumbledore took some food. "The Gryffindors are usually open minded, I have been disappointed by their behavior. Did you know I use to be a Gryffindor?"

"You sir? Wow." Sirius smiled. He thought for a moment, "Well sir, if you were a Gryffindor, why are you being nice to me?"

"I have lived in this world for some time. With age, some get knowledge. I have come to realize that one should not be judged by their family, but their own actions. Some people believe my brother is a genius, for they consider me one, which seems absurd to me, but my brother, is different than myself. My brother is who my brother is, and no one else. Everyone is different."

  
Sirius nodded in understanding.

"Have you received answers to your questions?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, I wrote to my Uncle Alphard."

"Ah a delightful man. I have had the pleasure of meeting him," Dumbledore nodded. "Did he tell you what you wished to know?"

"I think so. I've thought about it a lot and I don't think I agree with my family. Everything they do seems so… dark and evil. I don't think I'm like that," Sirius could have sworn that as he spoke, Dumbledore grinned and his eyes twinkled a little more than they usually did. But he looked up at him and he could see no trace of the grin. 

"There is a difference between thinking and acting," Dumbledore told him quietly.

Sirius nodded. He didn't really understand what Dumbledore said but he had a feeling it was important. 

"Ah I see the day is beginning and I think it is breakfast time," Dumbledore stood up. "Will you join me down to the Great Hall?"

"I don't really want to see Andromeda right now," Sirius shook his head. "I don't want to see anyone really."

"Well as it is early, I'm sure most of your classmates are still asleep," Dumbledore told him and motioned Sirius to follow him. "Do you feel comforted?" 

"A little."

"Then you are just about ready to face them," Dumbledore opened the door for Sirius. "You can't avoid everyone forever."

Sirius nodded and left with the Headmaster. 

**

A week later Sirius did it. Every time he looked out the window or went to Herbology, he saw it. The Forbidden Forest. It was calling to him. The word "Forbidden" was calling to him, Sirius had to go in. And so he did. 

Sirius looked around, it was very dark. The trees around him were shaking. The wind was whistling all around him. He looked around him, maybe he should have picked a better time to come and explore. He looked up at the full moon.

"HHOOOWWWLLLLLLL"

Sirius stood rooted to the spot. He knew that sound. But where was it coming from? Was it in the forest? Was this why the forest was forbidden?

He whipped his head around and looked around him. Where was the beast that had made that noise?

"HOOOOWWWLLLLLLLL!"

He ran. He wasn't sure where the noise had come from. Maybe it was his imagination but it sounded closer. He had been standing near the edge of the forest, but with no thought about what he was doing, he ran deep into the heart of the Forest. He tripped over a few roots, and dodged a few bushes. It was so dark he could barely see in front of him.

He looked back to see if he was being followed and "OUCH!"

He fell back hard on the ground. He had slammed into something big and hard. He looked up to see what it was. 

"Who are you to be wandering in this forest?"

Sirius could only stare. He had seen pictures, heard tales and had them described to him but to see one up close… Sirius looked at the creature, to the waist, it was a man, a muscular man with brown hair, but it had legs and a tail or a horse. 

"Wow." Sirius whispered to himself. The centaur was huge. Sirius had not thought they were so big.

"I'm…. Sirius… Sirius Black," he said still on the ground. "Who are you?"

"My, it is interesting to meet you, Dog Star." The centaur looked up; "Mars is bright tonight."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no time to tell centaur knowledge to a foolish young human."

"I'm not foolish," Sirius got up off the ground.

The centaur was observing the sky though and he didn't seem to heard Sirius. "You might have a purpose in here tonight. Th skies have been speaking of you recently, Dog Star. It shines bright, very bright these days."

Sirius didn't know what to say.

"Have you a brother Dog Star?"

"I do, but I'm not sure he thinks of me as a brother anymore though," Sirius told him.

"A good friend?"

"No."

"Ah it speaks of the future then. The Dog Star has a line of stars near it. The Dog Star usually stands alone."

Again, Sirius stood quiet.

"Mars is bright tonight."

"Is that a bad thing?" Sirius couldn't help but ask.

The centaur turned sharply to him. "War. It speaks of war. It could be tomorrow, 5 years from now, a 100. The stars do not speak of time."

Sirius nodded.

"I expect you are lost young Dog Star. This time only I will escort you to the edge, though I will see you often."

Back in Hogwarts, Sirius quietly went up to Gryffindor Tower. In an hour or two the sun would be rising. Sirius was glad it was Saturday. As he entered his dorm, and looked at the beds, he noticed his wasn't the only one empty. Remus Lupin's bed was neatly made and showed no sign of anyone being in it that night. Sirius changed into his pajamas and got into his own bed. He looked at the other beds, and his eyes settled on James Potter's bed with its closed curtains. What had Dumbledore said to him a few days ago? Something about thinking and acting. And the centaur said he had a friend who was like a brother. Was something going to happen? Would he be tested soon? Would he pass? Sirius put his head down on the pillow, he didn't know why but he had a feeling the two conversations he had in the last few days were very important and would somehow effect him greatly.


	12. Friends the chapter everyone has been wa...

__

Hey! So here is the chapter that everyone has been bothering me for since like chapter 1. I hope you like it. If you don't… um too bad, I've spent a lot of time on this. Thank you for all the kind reviews!!! A few notes…

Lara6- I'd imagine with their monthly wanderings they ended up in the forest a few times. I do believe though if the word "Forbidden" is heard by either James or Sirius they would jump at the chance to go in there, so yes I will have them go back in. 

Um for those who thought, Chapter 11 was choppy. Opps. I remembered like 5 minutes before I was to baby-sit that I wanted to get the next chapter out. Forgot to add in a part to make it flow. We have fixed that. 

IN ADDITION, FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE ASKED ME 5 HUNDRED TIMES WHEN THEY ARE GOING TO BECOME FRIENDS…. ENJOY! (not angry, just making putting it in caps for the hell of it)

Thanks as always for all the awesome reviews!! You guys are great! I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters! J.K. Rowling does!!

**

Having completed his homework and now bored Sirius left Gryffindor Tower. He had a lot of on his mind and sitting in the Tower wasn't helping. Sirius stopped by a window on the second floor and he noticed it was snowing. It was the first snowfall of the year, and it made Sirius both sad and happy. He had always liked the snow; winter had always been his favorite season. However, it had been four months since he entered Hogwarts and things were still bad. He didn't know when he would be accepted, or if he would ever.

He passed a group of girls, who like everyone was taking about the howling. Sirius thought back to the howling that had happened a few nights ago, when he went into the Forest. Everyone in the castle had heard it. It had been heard before, Sirius had noticed the howling every month, but the last time it was louder and more pronounced. Students were claiming it wasn't coming from the Forest, but from the House near Hogsmeade. They had already named the house the Shrieking Shack. They were whispering among themselves of evil spirits residing in the house. Sirius wondered if a few house elves from his family house had moved in. They were evil enough. Maybe they didn't like their bodies being stuffed so their spirits were haunting the Shrieking Shack. Sirius shook his head, it was a ridiculous guess, but better than what others were saying. They spoke of werewolves. Sirius laughed at that, werewolves near Hogwarts?

He continued walking, past the Great Hall, and down the stairs. He didn't care where he was going; he hadn't had the chance to explore the castle. He was walking by the classroom where they had Potions when he thought he heard something. Was it people talking? He heard someone cry out in pain. He followed the sounds until he came upon an unused classroom and looked in to see them.

Sirius turned to leave he had no business here. However, he stopped… and looked back into the room. The door was opened barely and he could see them inside. Sirius bit his lip, would they want his help? He turned to leave again.

__

"There is a difference between acting and thinking."

"They just need to get to know you. You have to show them who you are."

Sirius turned back and looked in. The voices of Dumbledore and Andromeda were haunting his mind. He bit his lip again. They definitely needed help. Would he be able to though? He took a deep breath, "time to stop acting like a baby." He could take them on. He nodded to himself and opened the door. 

Four boys had three other boys pinned against the wall. It looked like the boys pinned were unarmed. "Expelliarmus." He took out his wand and said softly. He caught seven wands.

"Black."

"Malfoy."

Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Crabbe and Goyle all turned to look at him. They had James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigew pinned against the wall. The three Gryffindors each had bruises on their face, and Sirius knew there had been a struggle.

"Come to join them Black?"

"Be quiet," Sirius glared at him. This wasn't starting out well. They probably thought he was here to help. He turned to Malfoy; "You are pathetic Malfoy. Have you nothing better to do than pick on 1st years?"

"If you, Black were smart you would be helping us," Malfoy smirked. "But the blood traitor forgot his place in life."

"If I was smart? Well I guess next to you goons anyone can be smart. No, I've found my home, and its not you pure blood idiots," Sirius smiled back. He glanced at James Potter who was staring back at him. He turned and walked up to Malfoy. "But at least I am not a big bullying git who is too stupid to think for himself."

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so cocky, you have nothing now. You are just a disgrace to the Black Family."

Sirius didn't say anything for a moment. He thought about Malfoy's comment. He then smiled and spoke, "That's me. Disowned, not loved, the rebel, but I don't care."

Sirius wondered what James Potter's face was now like. 

"Narcissa has been in contact with your parents, they can't wait for the summer, they plan to," He smirked, "show you your place in the world."

Sirius gave an involuntary shutter. Not that he believed Malfoy but there was that chance that he was telling the truth. His parents weren't the nicest people.

"Scared of them are you?" Lucius took another step so there was no room between them. "I would be."

Sirius looked up at him. _Stop acting like a baby_, he told himself. "Well you are also scared of flobberworms so its just one of those things." He wondered where this courage was coming from. 

"You think you are just so good," Malfoy spoke softly.

"No that's you. But I really don't want to tell you, but you aren't the next Minister of Magic."

The two boys glared at each other.

"Why don't you just run away Malfoy?" Sirius shook his head. "You are all disarmed, and soon it will be 4 on 0. Go back to the Slytherin common room and cry in your pillow. That is how you sleep at night isn't it?"

"You're a first year, what are you going to do to me?" Malfoy grinned.

"More than you think," Sirius replied threateningly. 

"Boys why don't we give these Gryffindors a lesson?" Malfoy looked back at the other Slytherins.

"Go ahead," Sirius challenged. He turned around quickly and threw James, Remus and Peter three random wands. "It's four on nothing Lucius. What are you going to do?"

James, Remus and Peter lifted the wands threatening at Lucius Malfoy. Sirius raised his own. "Out numbered, out talented… run away Malfoy and take your goons with you."

"Just go away Malfoy. You've met your match," James Potter spoke stepping forward so now he was just a little behind Sirius. 

Slowly and never taking his eyes off Sirius, Malfoy backed down. He motioned to the other Slytherins and they all backed off. Malfoy did not release his glare on Sirius. Sirius kept his wand on Malfoy.

"You mark my words Black, you are now dead."

When they were at the door Malfoy turned swiftly around and walked away.

Sirius turned to James Potter and looked into his eyes. James Potter with his wand still raised looked at Sirius. He smiled. It was the last thing Sirius thought he would do.

They stared at each other for a full minute. Sirius wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but what did surprised him. "I'm James Potter, I'm an only child, and I love tricks. I'm looking for a friend, who loves them as much as I do," James Potter walked up to him and extended his hand.

Sirius looked at it, if he accepted it, he would be going beyond all beliefs of the Blacks. He would be going against all the morals of his pure family. It would be something worse than getting into Gryffindor. He would be accepting his fate as an outsider and practically disowned. He had said it to Malfoy, but this was sealing it. There was no going back. Again, he found he didn't care.

"Sirius Black, rebel and soon to be disowned heir of the Black Family. I love trouble and tricks and I didn't know anyone in Gryffindor shared my love. I'm looking for a friend and before long a family. I hate the Blacks, and wish they would all just disappear."

They shook hands.

Sirius smiled. No more words were exchanged between them, but Sirius instantly forgave James Potter, and he knew James had forgiven him. He felt all the trouble, all the pain caused by James Potter leave him, and he was filled with a happy feeling. He lowered his wand and put it away. James picked out his wand from Sirius' left hand and put it away.

They didn't even notice that anyone else was in the room. This was their moment, the moment that fate had been waiting for since the two boys had been born. A hundred words were exchanged in each glance, and both boys knew that this was something unheard of, something radically new. A Black and a Potter friends? 

"I'm ready to cause mischief, how about you?" Sirius asked James.

"Always. Who's our first victim?"

Sirius grinned, "Malfoy."

James nodded, "What can we do?"

"I'd say we put his clothes and trunk in the lake," Sirius began to laugh.

"We don't know the password into the common room," James was wondering how to pull this one off.

"My cousin is Headgirl, she will tell us! She would love to help us get Malfoy! I know it!"

"All right, tonight, we will do it!"

"Great!" 


	13. The First Prank

__

Hey, so I have no excuse for not posting except I just couldn't get the first part right. I wrote it like 10 times and it never sounded right. I hope this is good. Please R/R.

Thank you for all the cool reviews, I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter! And yes I agree Sirius is cute. Lol. So onward with the story. Hope you enjoy the prank!!

**

(Remus pov)

They say you learn something new everyday and I learned one of the biggest lessons of my life as the first snow fell in 1970. It was the first of two I would experience in my first few years at Hogwarts. Malfoy and his three goons grabbed us as we were leaving dinner. Malfoy, to show his "toughness" decided we three first years needed to be taught a "lesson". James and I fought the whole way, but Peter being overpowered simply went. Crabbe and Goyle were too much for James and I, being three times our size and we lost the battle.

Down in the dungeons I thought we were done for. Who would hear us now? Who would help us? We were unarmed, and any punch delivered to Crabbe or Goyle hurt us more than them. Getting Snape though was pleasurable, and would actually hurt him. Malfoy stood back, and waited, and ordered them around.

"Where is Bellatrix and Rodolphus?" I heard Malfoy ask himself. 

Crabbe and Goyle hit us a few times and were holding us against the wall when my heart sank even lower. 

He walked in. 

__

"Expelliarmus."

I frown; we hadn't learned the Disarming Charm yet. How did he know that?

"Black."  


"Malfoy."

That didn't seem like a nice greeting. Was it true that they didn't like each other?   
  


There were rumors of course about Sirius Black. Some were outlandish; "Sirius Black was a spy within Gryffindor for the Slytherins. The next dark lord was coming from the Black Family, or Sirius was the next Dark Lord. Or the most outlandish one, or so I thought, Sirius Black had turned against his family, hated them and had gotten into Gryffindor because of who he was." The last rumor, no one believed, it wasn't possible. However, here he was, defending three Gryffindors who had done nothing to welcome him to Gryffindor. I wondered why.

__

"That's me. Disowned, not loved, the rebel, but I don't care."

Was I hearing things properly? I looked from James to Sirius back to James. I couldn't tell what was going on in James' head. I glanced at Sirius. He was smiling. Did he defy who he was, and what his family believed? I felt my eyes opening to the real Sirius Black. He stood in a new light to me, and I wondered why I had not seen it before.

Now with my wand, I advanced more bravely with James. The four of us had our wands pointed at the Slytherins threatening. Both James and Sirius looked intimating their faces had looks of concentration and hatred on them, and I was sure they were running a list of curses through their heads. 

The Slytherins left. I couldn't believe it. I lowered my wand and looked again at Sirius and James. 

I left lucky to be in the room during the next few minutes. Sirius and James walked up to each other and shook hands. Just like that. Peter and I stood behind them and I might have felt left out but I didn't. I had been James' best friend until that moment. It didn't bother me, I knew as I stood there that a trio was being born. I was witnessing a great thing I just knew it. A Potter and a Black becoming friends, it was something you didn't see every day. They had fought, insulted each other and glared at each other during the first months at Hogwarts but now they were smiling and shaking hands. 

For me I wasn't so surprised. These two boys were so alike, they both loved tricks and Quidditch. They had been influenced by their families to dislike each other because of events that happened way before they were born. They were alike in other ways, both intelligent, loyal and were everything a true Gryffindor was. How could they not be friends?

I looked at Peter, and I could not help but stare. He was in awe at the two boys and I knew we were not looking at the same boys. His eyes were glanced upwards, he was looking at two 6 feet tall boys, whose hands could fit and cover his head, whose smiles were wide, and their aura a mile long/ He was looking at Power.

I saw Mischief befriend Trouble; he saw Power and Greatness meet. 

**

Sirius ran as fast as he could to the Ravenclaw common room. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He knew he hadn't spoken to Andromeda since he and James last fought but what did that matter? He had done it, and she needed to know.

As he got to the entrance, a few Ravenclaws were coming out. "Can you get Andromeda

Black for me?" He asked one of the girls.

  


They all knew who he was, and one of them ran back to the entrance, opened it and called for Andromeda. Sirius was bouncing on the balls of his feet when Andromeda came out. She frown when she saw him all exciting wondering what had happened.

He leaped into her arms, "I did it Andromeda! I did it!" He cried happily.

"What?" Andromeda asked confused. She was surprised to see her cousin hanging from her neck. 

"I made friends Andromeda! I did it! See Malfoy and his gang was picking on James Potter and his two friends, and I stepped in! Malfoy almost wet himself by the end! I made him back down! I did it! Then when they were gone, James Potter came up to me, extended his hand and I shook it! I have friends!" Sirius let go of her. 

Andromeda was speechless. She opened and closed her mouth a few times unable to find the right words. He had done it! She smiled widely and shook her head. Finally, "Oh Sirius!" 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Andromeda! I'm so sorry!"  
  


"It doesn't matter Sirius! You were right though! But, this is wonderful Sirius! You did it!"  


"I did it!" He nodded. "So, I need a favor."

"Ah I see now why you came," Andromeda laughed.

"What's the password to the Slytherin common room?" he asked.

Andromeda opened her mouth in shock. She recovered quickly though, "I can't tell you that."

"Oh Andromeda please!"

  


"Why?"

"Well you see we have to get Malfoy back! And we thought of the perfect plan but we need to get inside his dorm. And Narcissa is dating Malfoy so guess who will be hanging around your house this summer? You won't be able to do anything to him, so let us take advantage of the time we have now."

Andromeda considered him. She really couldn't stand Malfoy, and Sirius was right. It would be a trying summer with Lucius Malfoy hanging around. He would be at all the dinner parties and of course whenever Narcissa wanted him there. She bit her lip. She shouldn't do this, but she needed to. "Alright."

**

That night Sirius led the way to the Slytherin common room. Andromeda had also provided him directions. They were silent, and walked quickly in the shadows.

"Snakes," Sirius said to the wall. It opened.

"Let's hope they are asleep," Sirius whispered to James as they went in.

  


The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with stone walls. The ceiling had round, greenish lamps hanging from chains. Chairs were placed around a mantlepiece whose fire was out. It was a cold common room. Thankfully, though it was emptied and the two Gryffindors quickly made their way to the dorm labeled fifth years.

"I like the Tower even more after seeing this place," James whispered to Sirius before they entered the dorm. Sirius nodded in agreement. He was thankful that he was a Gryffindor. He didn't like the common room, too green for him. 

James opened the door silently. Again, luck was on their side as all the boys were fast asleep. 

Sirius motioned to James to follow him. He had spotted Malfoy right away. He could see the blonde hair in the darkness. 

Tiptoeing across the room the two boys didn't speak. At the edge of the bed, they observed the sleeping boy. He was lying in an undignified position, and was getting close to the edge of the bed. His mouth was opened slightly and both boys could see drool forming. He snored softly.

James pointed to a chair next to the bed where his robes were. Sirius grabbed them and put them in the opened trunk. James took out his wand, "Wingardium Leviosa". The trunk rose in front of them. Without another word, they left with James' wand bringing Malfoy's trunk behind them.

They made it all the way to the Entrance Hall without trouble. They were near the doors though when they heard footsteps. They shrunk back into the shadows and waited. They both prayed silently that they would not be caught.

Sirius watched as Dumbledore came up the stairs that the Hufflepuffs came up from. He held a mug in his hand, and he stopped at the top of the stairs. Sirius swore to himself, Dumbledore's eyes were eyeing the Entrance Hall and from where Sirius was, he knew Dumbledore was looking close to them. He hoped he wouldn't discover them, this was too good of a joke. 

Dumbledore started to walk again and he went in the opposite direction. The two Gryffindors stayed still and in the shadows for a full five minutes before moving. They both took deep breaths and hoped that no one would hear as they opened the big doors leading out.

Outside they ran down to the grass. Sirius looked back up at the castle, "I hope no one is looking out."

"It's a chance we need to take," James glanced back up too. 

They ran to the lake. Laughing quietly, they opened the trunk up and Sirius made a hole in the thin layer of ice on the lake. Still giggling they started to throw things in.

"Can't wait to see him tomorrow," Sirius laughed throwing in a few books.

"Wonder who long it will take them to realize where it is," James wondered.

They threw the trunk in last. They had to make a bigger hole in the lake for it to fit.

"Well done," Sirius stood back and observed their work.

"Not done yet, we have to make it back to Gryffindor," James looked up at the castle.

"Let's go."

****


	14. Round Two

__

Here is another chapter. After making you guys wait so long for the previous chapter, I thought I would be nice and get this one to you quickly. In addition, I have a lack of homework since I left my Ecology book at school. Go me! Anyway, thanks for all the nice reviews.

And yes Christmas is coming, so yes Sirius will be hearing from his parents, so a little more Sirius torturing for all you sick Sirius torture fans. Lol, I can't say too much cause I have done the torturing but Sirius is really my favorite character. I swear! And of course, there will be more pranks! THIS IS THE MARAUDERS! Lol!

Um someone asked how far I am going with this… I will be going until the end of the year, well my last chapter will be on the train, but I could skip there a month or two after Christmas… not sure yet. But when I finish this, I'm going to do a fanfic about Sirius and James' summer before their 6th year when he leaves home. Right now, that is not a full year fanfic, that could change but I doubt it will. So that's what is up with me, still a lot in the air!!!

Thank you for reading, please R/R! I don't own Sirius Black, James Potter or any character found in the Harry Potter books. They belong to J.K.Rowling!!

Oh and if anyone thinks that James and Sirius don't act like first years, well just wait! 

**

James and Sirius though going to bed well after midnight were down near the Slytherin common room early the next morning. They showed no signs of tiredness that morning. They stood near the Slytherin common room, partly in the shadows waiting. 

"I can't wait for his reaction," Sirius smiled evilly. He looked at James, who was smiling just as broadly.

"It will teach him to mess with us," James agreed. 

They waited.

Sirius hoped he would yell loud enough for them to hear.

James knew he wouldn't leave the common room, and he like Sirius hoped his scream would reach them.

They waited.

And then it came.

At first, it was a loud, almost girlish scream. And then.

"BLACK! POTTER!"

The two mischief-makers looked at each other. "How does he know?"

"He's just yelling nonsense. He can't know."

"I think he's just putting blame on us without evidence," the two Gryffindors agreed.

Severus Snape came out of the common room almost at a run. The boys sank back hoping he wouldn't see them. He was in a rush.

"Head of House?" Sirius whispered to James.

James nodded, "Probably."

They waited for something else to happen.

"And what brings you boys here so early?" a voice asked them behind them.

They had been caught. The boys turned slowly. Sirius eyes widened at the sight of the Headmaster standing behind them, his eyes twinkling at the sight of their faces. 

"Good morning sir," James said quickly.

Dumbledore smiled at him. He didn't seem surprised to see the pair of them together. "What brings you boys down here so early?" He asked again. 

"You see sir, a Slytherin passed us on our way to breakfast muttering something about trouble in the common room. We had to of course see for ourselves what the trouble was," Sirius told their story.

"Yes, I believe we met that same Slytherin. I am indeed sorry to say Mr. Malfoy's belongings are missing," Dumbledore looked at both of them with a twinkle in his eye. "I must of course as Headmaster see if I can find them."

  


The two Gryffindors nodded.

"Why don't you both go up to breakfast," Dumbledore told them.

"Of course," James nodded.

They turned away and went to the stairs.

"Boys, I do hope if you hear any talk about the students who took his belongings, you might encourage them to provide me with ah… a hint?"

They turned back around. Sirius looked at James; "We will pass the message along if we hear anything."

"That is all I can ask boys, good day."

They ran from the dungeons as quickly as they could, not speaking until they had reached the Great Hall. They slowed as they entered and looked around to see few people in the Hall. It was still rather early. 

"He knows," James sighed sitting down.

  


"How?" 

"He was in the Entrance Hall last night," James picked up his fork.

"He can't prove it," Sirius told James.

"I know, but he knows it is us. We didn't get in trouble though," James shrugged.

"Should we give him a hint?" asked Sirius.

The two boys looked at each other. They were silent for a full minute. "Naw." They both said and laughed. 

The day passed. James and Sirius watched Dumbledore walk around the school and use charms to try to find Malfoy's clothes. The Gryffindors never did see Malfoy that day. They passed Sirius' cousins in the hall and they all looked angry. Sirius couldn't help but laugh; they had not only got Malfoy but also his cousins. It was a satisfying trick. 

The Gryffindors were delighted that someone had tricked Lucius Malfoy. Rumors started to go around that it was James and Sirius. People came and clapped them on the back, and congratulated them. 

"How do you know it was us?" James asked one 5th year boy who had just clapped both of them on the back and shaken their hands. 

Sirius was looking around the common room as the boys congratulated them. He saw a mixed group all surrounding someone who he couldn't see. Sirius left James and went over to the group. He stood at the edge of the group. A boy was talking, and Sirius knew whose voice it was at once. 

It was Peter.

He was in the middle of telling the Gryffindors what happened when Sirius defended the other Gryffindors. He was just at the part where James and Sirius came up with the plan to get Malfoy.

"Peter!" Sirius sighed. He went in and pulled Peter away. "So you are the reason the whole school knows."

"I've only told a few people," Peter shrank under Sirius' glare.

"Part of making trouble is not parading around telling everyone," Sirius told him. "We do things nice and quiet, that way no one suspects us for awhile. Thanks to you, teachers will be expecting us to do things I bet. Good job Peter."

"But it was cool what you did." Peter looked up at him in an admiring way.

"You have a lot to learn Peter," Sirius shook his head. "Just keep it low if you can." Sirius walked back to James who was in conversation with second years now.

"Peter has told the whole school," Sirius interrupted the conversation and whispered to James.

"Good job Peter," James sighed and looked over to where Peter stood. 

"Malfoy knows by now."

James nodded.

"We will have to be on our guard," Sirius looked around.

"No repeats," James agreed.

"We might have to hit him harder if he tries anything," Sirius smiled again.

"Then maybe we should welcome an attack," James laughed glancing at Sirius. 

"Maybe we should do some studying tonight."

  


"Just incase."

Around dinner, they saw Dumbledore down by the lake and using his wand levitating clothes and books out of it. James and Sirius smiled at each other.

**

"Black, I'll have you for taking my belongings."

It was the next day during break and Malfoy; had finally emerged from the Slytherin common room and had come after the two first year Gryffindors.

"How could I have done it? I can't get into your common room?" Sirius shrugged.

"Always blaming the innocent," James shook his head.

"I know it was you two."

"Prove it." Sirius said quietly.

"Crabbe, Snape get them," Malfoy ordered.

The two boys came at them with their wands drawn. Sirius and James looked at them and before they could issue any curses, they attacked. James drew his wand, "Expelliarmus!" He yelled pointing his wand at Crabbe. Sirius slammed into Snape and sent him falling to the ground. 

Snape tried to get back up but Sirius put his foot on his chest, "Don't even think it." He said dangerously.

People were crowding around, whispering and pointing. It was break, and out in the courtyard so everyone was around. Prefects looked like they wanted to do something about it, but they didn't when they saw Malfoy standing nearby. James knowing that he wouldn't be able to hurt Crabbe used his wand. "Tarantallegra!" James had practiced that one for hours the night before. 

  


People laughed at the sight of Crabbe's legs doing a funny dance. They were moving faster than anyone had ever seen him move. 

Sirius took his foot off Snape. He turned to see how James was faring with Crabbe. 

Snape got up and rushed at Sirius. Sirius saw him at the last second and stepped aside. He caught the smaller boy by the robes and pretended to catch him before he fell. Sirius' hands touched his hair though and he did drop him to the ground.

"Ahhh! Do you ever wash your hair Snape?" Sirius wiped his hands on his robes. "It's all greasy!"

People around him laughed. They were all older students and from every House. Slytherins were in the crowd too, but they didn't speak up for their housemate. Some pointed and stared at Snape who sat on the ground, his face going red. 

"Call off your goons Malfoy," Sirius looked at Snape and then at Crabbe who was having no luck against James. "Or why don't you face me yourself? Or do you not want to get your pretty face dirty?"

More people laughed.

"Sirius!" James called.

Sirius turned to see Snape take out his wand. He started to say something but Sirius drew his wand, "Expelliarmus!"

Now holding Snape's wand he looked at him, "What now Snape?"

More people laughed. Snape's small black eyes looked at them, his face turned redder. He quickly looked back at the ground.

"Get the clown out of here," James looked down at Snape. "And your goon."

Snape got off the ground. He looked at Sirius and James; "I'll get you both."

"Want to go at it now? I'm not busy!" Sirius asked. "But then I'm not sure you can handle two beatings in about 5 minutes."

People laughed again.

The three Slytherins left. Malfoy took the spell off Crabbe.

"All right party is over," Sirius called to the crowd.

To say James Potter and Sirius Black were the favorites of Gryffindor Tower from now on was an understatement. 


	15. Confused

__

Happy Thanksgiving to Americans!!! Yummy… TURKEY! Sorry, I get excited about Turkey Day. So in honor of Turkey Day, here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please R/R!

I do thank everyone for the awesome reviews I have been getting. I am glad that everyone likes the story. A few comments..

_skahducky__- thanks for the review. Um, it kills me to write in Peter, cause I just want to "twist his filthy little neck." But he will be in here a lot. I do imagine Peter as being the onlooker, but at the same time one of the gang. Kinda both… to make some sense. _

Someone Reading- hey thanks again for another awesome review. I like to think of Dumbledore as someone who loves jokes, and appreciates them. And with Malfoy, I don't see him actually doing too much work. In OoP at first he was like, "Get them." Or something, and he only joined in when things started going bad. I just think of him as like above stuff like that, he likes to order people around. 

Thank you to everyone else for the awesome reviews. You guys rock!

**

"Those aren't 1st years." Was the general agreement among the crowd. "There is just no way."

Andromeda made her way to the center of the crowd. "HeadGirl coming. Move!" She called as she made her way in.

There in the center stood Sirius and James Potter looking very pleased with themselves. She put her hands on her hips and looked at them, "What did you do?"

"We didn't do anything," Sirius shrugged.

"This time." James finished.

"Somehow… I don't believe that," Andromeda looked around.

"Malfoy challenged us again," Sirius sighed and told her.

"So we had to stick up for ourselves," James told her.

"You have to be more careful with him," Andromeda told them.

"We know."

Andromeda looked around at the group, "Off to class with all of you! The bell rang!" Andromeda turned back to James and Sirius. "Please promise me you will be more careful. He has powerful friends."

"We aren't scared of his goons," James told her. 

"I was thinking of my sisters. They have no heart."

"I know," Sirius nodded.

"I don't want to see you hurt," Andromeda walked closer to Sirius. "Please be safe."

Sirius nodded. He looked around, Andromeda was still looking at him in a motherly way. He looked at James, and then back at Andromeda, "Oh James, this is my cousin, Andromeda. The only other decent relative I have."

Andromeda rolled her eyes, "You can't stay serious for a minute can you?"

"I'm always Sirius," Sirius laughed. James laughed too. 

"That one will get old very quickly."

"Its nice to meet you Andromeda," James stuck out his hand. 

"Oy! Remus, Peter, come and meet my cousin," Sirius called over to the two boys who to stay out of trouble stayed back from the crowd.

They came forward, " Andromeda this is Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Remus, Peter, this is Andromeda Black."

"Its nice to meet all three of you," Andromeda smiled seeing her cousin's friends. She glanced at Sirius, he was so happy now; she couldn't stay mad at him for fighting with Malfoy.

"Go to class you four," She told them. "You will be late."

Andromeda smiled as she watched the four of them grab their bags and go off. She was so proud of him, she was careful not to let it show too much though. Again they had beat off Malfoy and his goons, and no doubt used advanced magic for first years. She shook her head though, Sirius was playing with fire, and Malfoy would not let Sirius and James go without retaliation. 

**

That night in the common room, James and Sirius were sitting near the fire talking. Remus was doing homework as usual, and Peter was listening in to their conversation.

"Maybe you two should do homework," Remus interrupted their conversation. He looked over his book at them. 

"Homework?" James looked at Remus, "Why?"

"To help you learn the material, and because teachers assigned it."

"Its too close to Christmas to be…" Sirius stopped. "No… we will do homework. We need to do homework."

"Are you mad?" James looked from Sirius to Remus, and then back to Sirius.

"We need to do homework because Christmas is coming," He looked at James, "the time for the perfect trick. We can do it before we leave."

James slowly grinned, "Ah yes, homework. What is our topic?"

There was silence.

Remus went back to his book, he knew he had lost.

"We could…" Sirius started. "No nevermind."

"What?"

"It's not good enough," Sirius shook his head.

Silence again.

"What about?" James started. 

"What?"

"Er, enchanting snowballs to hit people?"

"Not big enough." 

Silence.

Ten minutes went by.

"We could make… the food disappear."

"Ummmm. Bigger," James thought.

"We can make the food seem like its there, but when someone tries to eat it, it disappears."

Two identical grins slowly formed on the boy's faces. Their eyes glowed and they looked up at each other.

"Yess…" Sirius hissed.

Remus looked up from his book, "That's very advanced."

'We can find out how to do it," Sirius shrugged. "It has to be in a book."

"I doubt the library would have a book like that," Remus told them.

"Well then, I guess we will order books," Sirius looked at James. "Early Christmas presents to each other."

"Its perfect," James nodded. 

They were silent again, Sirius looked into the fire, and he could imagine people trying to eat, but not. He could see their confused faces as they had so much food on their plates but weren't able to eat any of it. He looked over at James and knew he was imaging the same thing.

A loud tapping on the window interrupted the silence. The common room looked at the window to see an owl there. 

"I think that's a Black owl," Sirius got up and went to the window. The owl let Sirius take the letter but flew back into the night.

****

Sirius Black

"Ah, I was right. The owl doesn't even want to be near me," Sirius brought the letter back over to their seats. "Wonder what they want." He opened it.

****

Do not come home for the holidays. Blood traitors are not welcomed_. _

It was unsigned. Sirius stared at it for a long minute. He didn't need it to be signed. He knew. Then, suddenly, he got up, and threw it into the fire, "I HATE YOU!" He screamed, turned and ran to the dorm. The other Gryffindor's eyes followed him up the stairs. 

The three boys left looked at each other. 

"Wonder what they did now," Remus muttered.

"I'm going to go and see," James got up and looked at the stairs to the dorms. 

"Should I get Andromeda?" Peter asked.

"No, no, let me deal with this." James looked back at them. "She won't be there forever for him."

James ran up to their dorm. He knocked softly on the door. "Sirius?"

There was no response. 

"Sirius I'm coming in," James knocked again and then opened the door.

He looked quickly around and found him standing by the window looking out. He stood still, his hands on either wall, looking out.

"Sirius?"

"I hate them, I never want to see them again!" Sirius said his voice full of hatred.

"What was in the letter?"

"They told me to stay here for the holidays," James heard him sigh. "I hate them, I know what they think of me, but for them to write that, not even wanted home… I didn't think they hated me that much."

"You don't need them Sirius."

"Don't I?" Sirius asked still not turning to look at James. "No matter what, they are my family. Its so confusing, I want family, but I hate them. I want approval from parents, but not from them." He turned around, "I'm not making sense. I just… its official, I don't have family anymore. Family wants you home for the holidays. I'm an orphan."

"No, you have family. You have me, Remus, Peter, Andromeda, your Uncle Alphard."

"I don't have parents," Sirius sighed.

"You don't need parents, you have us. In time, you will have brothers."

"Maybe I should have gone to Slytherin. That would have gotten their approval." Sirius muttered.

"But you didn't, because you aren't like Slytherins. You are a Gryffindor."

"I'm being stupid. I know they will never love me again, but they are my parents. Christmas use to be so much fun, all my relatives would come over, and the food… we would eat for days. That's all a memory though now. I'm not who I was, and I can't go back."

"I'll stay with you this holiday. We will have a good time," James told him.

Sirius nodded, "I just miss them already. My childhood just a memory."

"We could get Remus and Peter to stay," James continued planning. "We can plan tricks on all the teachers. Imagine the possibilities."

Sirius couldn't help but grin. He looked at James, "You're right. I just… do I want to be ignorant? Or a Gryffindor… a blood traitor?"

  
"You aren't a blood traitor, you just think differently. Forget about them! You are stronger and better than them."

Sirius nodded. He turned back to the window, he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. Family? Friends? A home? He knew though he could not have it all. 


	16. Christmas I

__

Another chapter. Sorry it took so long, had a lot of work, and more work. Teachers must think I don't have a life. Well I don't, but that is beside the point. I hope you enjoy it, it is short, so sorry, will be updating as soon as I can! I don't own Harry Potter or any character in the book! J.K. Rowling does!!

Oh and thank you for all the kind reviews! You guys are awesome!!!

**

Christmas morning came in its entire splendor. The three boys, Peter had gone home to celebrate the holidays, had spent the first part of the holidays preparing for their trick on the rest of the school. They sat in their dorm and practiced on different objects, until the three boys could do it the first time. It didn't take long. They had argued about the day, but decided on Christmas. While there would not be as many people, the few who had stayed were already envisioning the fine Christmas feasts of Hogwarts. They had found the charm in one of the books they had ordered. They even set up their own dinner in the common room while everyone else figured out the charm. They wanted the first Christmas at Hogwarts to be special.

"SIRIUS! REMUS! Its Christmas!" James threw one pillow at Sirius and the other at Remus. The two sleeping boys continued to dream. "Wake you up too!" James looked at his pile of presents. "PRESENTS!" He called to them. However, there was no response.

James got out of bed and grabbed the water jug. He walked silently over to Sirius' bed, who was still fast asleep. He tipped the water jug quickly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sirius now awake jumped. His eyes opened and quickly darted the room trying to figure out what happened. 

"YOU! IDOIT!" Sirius jumped out of bed and tackled James to the ground. They rolled on the floor play fighting.

The two boys hitting the floor and Sirius' yell was enough to wake Remus. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the ground.

"You're fighting on Christmas?" he asked.

Actually, Sirius was putting his ice cold shirt into James' face. James was trying to push him off. Sirius was trying to get James to share in his misery of being wet and cold. 

"PRESENTS!" Remus called happily.

The two boys stopped. They looked at each other and then Sirius scrambled off of James to get to his presents. James got up too and ran at his pile. There was silence as the three boys opened their gifts.

Sirius' pile which consisted of four presents made his heart sink. He could not help but look at it and then at the other boy's piles. He closed his eyes remembering the past Christmas' at Grimmauld Place. How lively they had been, with presents upon presents, food everywhere and another relative always saying how big you have gotten. He knew he would never have another Christmas like those. 

"Come on Sirius, let's go get ready for the trick," James came over. Seeing Sirius with his eyes closed, James knew he was thinking about his family.

Sirius opened them and looked into James' worried eyes, "Yeah lets go."

While everyone else was waking up and exchanging presents the three boys were preparing for the best trick so far. They practiced one last time and then went to the Great Hall to wait for the food to appear. The hoped that no one would come down until they had finished. 

Soon the house elves magically put the food on the table, there was only one due to lack of students, and the boys set to work. 

Finally, the Christmas feast started. The boys arrived with Andromeda and they took seats together at the long table. Dumbledore sat across and a few seats away from them. They were in perfect sight of his reaction. McGonagall sat next to him, along with their Potions professor, Professor Salmon. 

"I am so hungry," Andromeda told them eyeing the food.

"So are we," James told her and the other two boys let out a slight cough.

The sign to begin eating came from Dumbledore when he took the meat fork and picked up a few pieces to put on his plate. Everyone began talking, and grabbing forks and spoons and scooping food onto their plates. The three boys slowly put food on their plate. 

Andromeda put a mount of mashed potatoes on her plate at once. Sirius knew that her favorite food was potatoes. She took a bit of everything after and quickly cut her meat wanting to eat.

The boys watched Dumbledore. With his fork, he took a piece of just cut meat and moved it towards his mouth. They watched him opened his mouth and then a clang! The three boys covered their mouths as Dumbledore bit down on the fork and not the food.

Dumbledore looked down at his plate thinking his food had fallen.

Andromeda was next. She took some of the mashed potatoes on her fork and as the fork went in her mouth, the food was gone.

"What?" she looked at her fork confused. 

Everyone else now was trying the food. No one had anymore luck.

Dumbledore tried eating twice more with no more luck. He was now scanning the table looking for guilty faces, or perhaps the answer. 

"I think I'm going to be sick," Sirius grabbed his stomach and ran out of the Hall.

"He was sick all last night," James told Andromeda who looked at him concerned. James then ran out after his friend.

Remus looked around, "Best go made sure James can get him to a bathroom safety." He departed.

Dumbledore watched their retreating backs, "I do believe we have been tricked." He looked down at his food yet, and his stomach rumbled.

At that moment, a single owl came into the Hall and headed toward Andromeda. She opened it confused.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter invite you to the Gryffindor Tower for a Christmas feast you can actually eat.

She read it once, and then smiled. She looked at it again but the words had disappeared and she was left with a blank piece of parchment. She quickly excused herself and went out after the boys. 

They were waiting for her in the Entrance Hall.

"I thought you would come," James laughed.

Andromeda looked at Sirius, "You aren't really sick?"

"Of course not," He nudged James.

"Come on everyone, our feast is waiting," James told them and they made to go up the stairs leading to Gryffindor Tower.

Sirius had reached the stairs when the big wooden doors opened. Sirius turned around to 

see who it was.

A man entered. He walked slowly into the Entrance Hall, he had a cane in his left hand, 

white hair, rich black robes with gold buttons, and two boxes in his old right hand. His face was lined with wrinkles and on his nose sat a pair of small glasses.

"Uncle!" Andromeda whispered and then like a child she ran down the stairs and across the hall to meet her uncle. He put down the boxes and welcomed her into his opened arms. "Its so good to see you! You didn't tell me you were coming!"

Andromeda turned around to see Sirius at the bottom of the stairs. He looked weary, not sure who the man was.

"Sirius, this is your great uncle. Uncle Alphard!"

Sirius smiled and ran toward him too. He extended his hand to him and spoke slowly, "Hello Sirius. It has been awhile since I saw you last."


	17. Christmas II

**__**

I'm back! I'm sorry I have been away. I was sick for two weeks and that movie called Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King came out. Yeah, I've seen it three times already, and looking to go for a lot more. I'm a big LoTR fan! So yeah I've been ignoring this fanfic for my RoTK PC game and the movies. I'm sorry. I give you though a long chapter, 10 pages! I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, J.K. Rowling does!!!

**

"Now where would three young Gryffindors, and one Ravenclaw be going when I believe," Uncle Alphard took out a large pocket watch out of his pocket and examined it, "there is a Christmas feast going on. And a fine one if I remember correctly."

"Ask your grand-nephew," Andromeda looked at Sirius, "he and his friends did something to the feast."

"Trouble makers?"

"Just giving people a laugh," Sirius shrugged.

"But see, we were going up to Gryffindor Tower, for our own Christmas feast. The house elves should have everything ready by now," James stepped up next to Sirius.

"Will you join us?" Sirius looked at his uncle.

"Well I don't know," Uncle Alphard looked skeptical. "Will it be as good as the Hogwarts Christmas feasts which I miss?"

"It will be better," Sirius smiled.

"Then young Gryffindors, please lead the way," Uncle Alphard put out one hand and Andromeda took it. 

"The boys have not the patience to walk slowly," Andromeda laughed. "Go make sure everything is ready!" She yelled to the backs of the Gryffindors as they were already running and approaching the stairs. 

"Do you think one of us should go down to the kitchens and ask for another plate?" Remus asked the other two.

"No, the house elves always know! Everyone has ears around this place, they know he's joining us."

"Just like at home, if someone came unexpectedly, and you were eating, there would be another plate but no one would have gotten up," Sirius told Remus.

"I've never had a house elf at my house."

"Want one? We have some real devils at my house," Sirius offered.

"I'm thinking that everything at your house is the devil," James laughed.

Sirius stopped climbing the stairs. "Everything?"

James turned back to look at Sirius, "Yes everything."  


"Even me?"

"You are the worst of all of them," James smirked jokingly.

"Um. Well it is good to know that you know something," Sirius joked back and pushed James as he continued up the stairs. 

"One day Sirius, people will hear your name and shake! All our pranks and jokes will come to their minds, we will be feared!"

"We will always be remembered!" Sirius added.

"We will be greatest mischief makers this school has ever seen," James continued.

"Mischief makers," Sirius repeated.

"That's a good name," Remus said quietly.

"We aren't troublemakers… we are mischief makers," Sirius started to nod his head.

"Mischief makers for life," James grinned.

"We need a true name, but for now mischief makers isn't bad," Sirius looked at the other two. "Mischief makers we are. Always."

"Bravery," James called to the Fat Lady. "Hey Remus, would you mind waiting for the other two?"

"Not at all," Remus sat down next to the Fat Lady. "Don't eat all the food." He called to James and Sirius as they entered.

  


When they entered Gryffindor Tower, they were pleased to see that their table had been set up, and now there was an extra chair and plate. Food appeared at that moment and the two boys looked up and down the table to make sure everything was there.

"Prefect. Our own little feast."

"And this one is edible." Sirius laughed.

"Wish they would hurry up, I'm starving," James sank down into a chair.

"Me too."

The two boys had to wait ten minutes for the common room door to open. It seemed Andromeda and Uncle Alphard had taken their sweet time, both were talking merrily about something and neither was out of breath. 

"Thank Merlin for warming charms," Sirius said as they all sat down.

"My this does look good," Uncle Alphard who sat next to Sirius patted his arm. "Wanted to make your first Christmas at Hogwarts special?"

"Just wanted some peace from teachers," James laughed.

"I'm sorry Uncle, I didn't introduce my friends. Uncle Alphard, this is James Potter, and that's Remus Lupin. James, Remus this is my Uncle Alphard, he is one I wrote to."

"It's nice to meet you sir," James extended his hand across the table.

"And you young Potter. What's your father's name?"

"Henry."

"And his father is Patrick Potter?"

"Yes."

"I served with him in the War," Uncle Alphard nodded his head. "Fine gentleman, powerful wizard."

"He is sir," James agreed.

"We sometimes worked in a team, headed by your Headmaster."

"I thought he taught though," Andromeda asked her uncle.

"He did, but a wizard such as Albus could not stay in the school. He participated in many battles. He would show up and half of Grindelwald's supporters would flee. He is the most powerful wizard of our age."

"Though I believe when I showed up, it was always with two gentlemen," a voice said from the common room door. 

"Professor Dumbledore," James looked up.

"Ah now I see why you four ran out of the Hall so quickly," Dumbledore looked at their feast. 

"Have you had any luck with the feast?" Sirius asked eagerly.

  


"Alas no," Dumbledore's eyes stayed on Sirius who couldn't help but grin. 

"Come and join us then Albus," Uncle Alphard waved him over. 

Sirius and James looked at each other. They both knew that this Christmas feast was just about to get more interesting.

"If it is alright with you boys I will," Dumbledore looked at the Gryffindors.

"Of course sir," James nodded.

Dumbledore conjured a chair for himself and as he sat down next to Uncle Alphard a plate and silverware appeared.

"Very prompt house elves here," Dumbledore smiled. "I actually was here to punish you boys, but if you don't say anything to your Head of House, then you letting me eat with you makes us even."

James and Sirius grinned.

"I thought it was igneous and of course you have my compliments on your charming ability," Dumbledore started to pile food on his plate and everyone else continued eating.

"Thank you sir," the three Gryffindors thanked him.

"May we beg you for a story Professor," Andromeda asked. "About the war and Uncle Alphard?"

Dumbledore smiled at Andromeda, "Of course you may. Has he ever told you the time when we were on a raid and he fouled the whole thing up? The occupants of the house we were at had been at eating and the food was still on the table. Your Uncle got hungry, and left his post to eat. He was seen of course, and nearly captured."

"Ack, thank you for bringing that one up, I was young and foolish."

"Your appetite hasn't changed though," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in his direction.

"Tell us sir," Sirius asked eagerly. "What happened?"

Dumbledore told them the story about how he and Patrick Potter had to save Uncle Alphard when he had been feasting and ten of Grindelward's men had come up behind him and caught him with his wand down. During the story, Uncle Alphard kept his eyes looking at his plate and his head kept shaking.

Sirius, James, Remus and Andromeda listened intently. They had never heard stories of the War, and were all interested about fighting. 

"Of course I have some good ones about you Albus, and age wasn't a factor with you," Uncle Alphard said triumphedly when Dumbledore was finished.

"Compared to now I was young then," Dumbledore smiled.

"How about the time-"

"I'm sure the children have heard enough stories today," Dumbledore cut him off. "Have you opened presents?"

The Gryffindors exchanged looks. Sirius would press Uncle Alphard for this story later. 

They ate for about another hour, when they finished eating, everything was cleared and the desserts appeared. All taking deep breaths, they dug in again and ate what they could.

"Sirius, may I have a word?" Uncle Alphard asked when they were finished with dessert.

"Of course Uncle," Sirius got up. 

  


"How about you lead me to your dorm?" Uncle Alphard suggested.

James glanced at Sirius who made no motion. He looked at his Uncle and went up to the dorm. He could feel the eyes of everyone on him.

In the first year dorm Sirius turned to his Uncle, "What's wrong?"

"All that talk about war and growing up made me think of you," Uncle Alphard told him. "What are you going to do with the rest of your life?"

Sirius was taken back by the question. He had never considered what he was going to do, it seemed so far away. "I don't know."

"You have to know soon."

"Why?" Sirius questioned.

"You are a Black in Gryffindor. They aren't going to be supportive of that. When you return to Grimmauld Place this summer, they will show their displeasure toward you. They will show their hate, their dislike, and their malice. They will threaten you with everything, every form of torture they can, you are not very popular right now."

Sirius took a step back; "I don't want any support from them. I don't want anything to do with them."

"But you need them."

"I don't need them! I don't need anyone!"

"Who will feed you, clothe you, or buy your books? If you don't need them then where will you stay? You need them; you need their funding until you graduate. Are you prepared to go through with this?"

"I'm happy in Gryffindor, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Just leave me alone! You are just like them! I'll live, I'll survive, I have friends."

"And if they punish you in ways only Blacks can think of?"

"I'm stronger than them. I'm not afraid."

"You should be."

"Well I'm NOT!" Sirius roared. He looked at his Uncle, and a change was obvious. His eyes were more threatening and he gripped his walking stick firmly. "Just leave me alone! I thought you were different, but you aren't! I'm a Gryffindor, and I'm not like them! I don't want anything to do with them!"

There was silence. Sirius had retreated to the far end of the room, and Uncle Alphard stood in the middle staring at Sirius. And then, after about five minutes Uncle Alphard started to laugh. He grinned and approached Sirius who took a step backwards hitting the wall behind him. 

"I'm sorry Sirius, I had to do that," he spoke softly again. He casted his eyes down for a moment and then back at Sirius. "You are right, you are different from them. Blacks have no courage, yet you stood up to me." He stopped and thought a moment. "Um, I speak the truth though, but if you are prepared to go through with this, then I will do everything I can to help."

"There's no going back," Sirius shook his head.

"You could renounce your ways. There are many ways to go back Sirius. You just have to say the right things and act the way you use to."

"Act stupid, ignorant?"

"Yes that is how they like their children. The Blacks are famous for blinding their children, and by the time they figure out life its too late, or some never figure it out. Most Blacks are not leaders, but followers." Uncle Alphard sighed. "I will help you though, you must listen to though. They will not disown you, you are the Heir, and to disown the Heir looks bad for the family. If you keep your cool, keep your temper in control then you will remain in the family. Even now, they will be waiting for the chance to disown you, but you must make that move. If you walk out of that house, if you disown them, they will disown you. Becoming a Gryffindor was the first step, they are waiting for the final one."

"I don't want to be in the family though," Sirius shook his head.

"Sirius, you need to be though. For your own life, for your future, just stay."

"Then I will be committing myself to hell."

"Yes, but it will make you stronger in the end, and you might come out of it with the Black gold."

"I don't want anything from them."

"What about your future then? You don't have money." Uncle Alphard told him. 

"I have friends."

"No, you need to be independent Sirius. Just stay calm, tolerate the situation and remember the times you have here. I am old Sirius, I am dying, I can feel it in my bones. I do hope there is something left that I can do for you."

"You're not dying." Sirius told him. 

"Yes Sirius, I am not as old as Albus but well let us not be concerned with my health on Christmas."

There was a knock on the door, and Andromeda stuck her head in, "Presents?"

Uncle Alphard smiled and looked up, "Of course, run along Sirius."

Sirius bolted from the room. Andromeda looked between Sirius' retreating figure to her great uncle. "What was the conversation about?"

Uncle Alphard's eyes though were on the door that Sirius had gone through. He didn't answer right away, "He's a strong boy."

"Yes he is."

"I believe he will do something good in this world," Uncle Alphard nodded.

"What did you talk about?"

"The future, his future."

There was silence in the room. 

"I do believe he will be all right," Uncle Alphard looked at Andromeda. "As long as he stays with his friends."

"He will, I've never seen a tighter bond than what those four have. Sirius and James especially though."

"A Black and Potter friends. Amazing. Such power."  


"Come on Uncle, everyone else is waiting," Andromeda coaxed him.

"Yes, yes," Uncle Alphard nodded again. "The bonds of friendship can indeed go far."


	18. Secrets

Hello, yes I am still alive. Been kinda busy playing my Return of the King game… two more levels, kinda exciting. Um so with hockey games, my computer games and that damned thing called school I have been ignoring this fanfiction. Well I do have a few chapters written it is just typing them! However, this next week I do not have school so look for an update by I would say… Monday. Please R/R! I do not own Harry Potter or any character in the books… J.K. Rowling does!

Thank you for all the cool and kind reviews!!! 

**

"There you are," James exclaimed as Sirius came down the stairs. Sirius looked around; he was a little shaken from his talk with Uncle Alphard. He glanced at James who stared back. 

"We were wondering where you were," James said again, "we want to have a snowball fight, are you in?"

"Yeah… sure," Sirius nodded still a little lost. 

"Why don't you and Andromeda open my presents to you first," Uncle Alphard came down the stairs now and Andromeda. He settled himself in a large chair next to Dumbledore and handed two boxes to Sirius and Andromeda. "It is not much, but I thought you would both like them."

Sirius and Andromeda took the boxes and opened them. Sirius opened his small box and took out a pocket watch. It looked old, but still in good condition. He opened it up to find a picture of the four Gryffindors.

"Andromeda helped me fix it for you. It is a family heirloom. If you open it up and say someone's name it will tell you the status of them, so you can always know if your friends are well."

"Thank you," Sirius nodded to him.

Andromeda opened her present now. She gasped and held up a necklace.

"It belonged to my wife," Uncle Alphard smiled. "You remind me of her all the time."

"Thank you Uncle," Andromeda whispered and got up to find a mirror to put it on.

"Snowball fight time?" James asked eagerly.

"One more present," Sirius got up and ran to his dorm. He came back with a wrapped present. "I almost forgot." He handed it to Andromeda who had rejoined the group with the necklace now around her neck.

She smiled and took the present. She opened it up and laughed. "Thank you Sirius," she smiled and then hugged him.

"I thought you might need it with N.E.W.Ts coming up," Sirius shrugged. He had given her, N.E.W.Ts in five easy steps.

"For you," she now gave him his present. He smiled and her and opened the box up. The box had a piece of parchment in it and chocolate frogs. He picked up the parchment, it said, "Happy Christmas."

He smiled at Andromeda in thanks.

He looked back down at the box though and noticed the parchment now had new words on it. 

****

"I cannot reveal my true self until only the Marauders are present. Happy Christmas."

Sirius smiled more broadly up at Andromeda.

"What did you receive Sirius?" Uncle Alphard asked him.

"Chocolate Frogs," He held one up, "chocolate anyone?"

"Chocolate later, snowball fight now," James grinned.

"Let's go!" Sirius put the box down. "Join us Andromeda?"

"Of course," Andromeda laughed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Andromeda spent the rest of the day with the young Gryffindors. They had a big snowball fight, two on two. James and Sirius were against Remus and Andromeda. Andromeda, who had a good arm was able to get James and Sirius both in the face with large snowballs. When the two boys charged she dragged Sirius to the ground and planted a snowball on his neck that went down his shirt. 

That evening they had large mugs of hot chocolate and sat in front of the Gryffindor common room drinking and talking. Stories of Christmas' in the past were shared, though here the two Blacks stayed quiet and let James tell the stories. The Potter's parties were a lot like the Blacks, though the people were more interesting and less evil. 

**

The next day the young Gryffindors slept in late. James and Sirius woke to find Remus gone. There was no note and his trunk was still there. His bed was neatly made as always.

"He's off again," Sirius muttered to himself.

"Why does he go off?" James asked.

"I don't know," Sirius looked again, "he seems to go off every month."

The two Gryffindors spent the day lounging around. It was mid afternoon and they sat in the common room by the fire when Sirius realized he had forgotten to look at Andromeda's present. He ran up to the dorm, grabbed it and brought it back to the chairs. He opened it eagerly again.

Sirius held up the piece of parchment again. New words were formed on it.

"What is it?" James asked eagerly.

"It's a gift certificate to Zonko's!" Sirius grinned and showed it to James.

"Wicked!" 

"Look, there's a note," Sirius put his hand back into the box and pulled out a piece of parchment he had not seen before.

****

Sirius

I usually don't like tricks but I thought you would like this. As you are not a third year, there is a statue on the third floor of an one-eyed witch. The password is Dissendium. Have fun, don't get caught. Teachers go to Hogsmeade on weekends and Fridays. Be careful; use the tricks well against the Slytherins.

Happy Christmas,

Andromeda

"This is great," Sirius started breathing again.

"We have to go once term starts!" James said excitingly.

"Of course!"

**

After dinner, they went to see Hagrid, who they spent a few good hours with talking about families, and the adventures they had been on so far. They both talked excitingly about Quidditch; they both were going to try-out for the team the next year. 

They were walking back from Hagrid's as the moon came out, and they could barely see the castle. They had been walking in silence when a loud howl stopped them in their tracks.

"It's the evil ghost!" James gasped. 

Sirius looked around; "It's also a full moon. Werewolves!"

"There aren't werewolves around here though," James shook his head. "It's the ghost."

"That ghost is making a lot of noise," Sirius turned in the direction from which it was coming. "You never hear it except the full moon…" He started to walk in the direction of the noise.

"Where are you going?" asked James.

"Don't you think it odd… once a month. Always on the full moon. Remus is never here to hear it. Remus goes away… once a month. Always on the full moon. Doesn't this strange to you?" He turned back to face James. "Werewolves come out tonight."

He started to walk again towards the new tree, the Whomping Willow. "A tree that hits back, a violent tree. Nothing is put on the grounds without a reason. Why now? Trees just don't get added to the grounds. They are hiding something."

He turned back to James, "Don't you see it?"

"See what?"

"Remus comes back every month tired, worn out, last month with a scratch on his face. Isn't that a bit odd? He got a scratch from visiting his sick mother? Does he have a cat or something? Or it is something else… a secret that he doesn't want to tell us?"

"He does look uncomfortable when he comes back…" James pointed out.

"That noise… it sounds like an animal to me. What if it is an animal?" Sirius asked James who finally understood. His jaw dropped and he stared back at Sirius. 

Neither had anything else to say.

They stayed up late that night, neither tired. They didn't speak of their last conversation for a few hours. The thought confused both of them and there was too many unanswered questions. 

It was about 2am when Sirius looked up at James who was staring into the fireplace, "Does it matter? Does it change anything?"

James continued looking in the fireplace for a few seconds. He then turned and looked at Sirius, "No." He shook his head.

"Then why are we sitting here?"

James let a small smirk form on his face. "Too many unanswered questions."

"It doesn't change our friendship, does it?" 

"No," James responded. "Does it?"

"No," Sirius agreed. "He's still Remus."

"How did it happen though?" James sighed. "When? Why?"

"So many questions," Sirius sighed.

"We have to ask him," James thought out loud.

Sirius smirked, "That will be a cheerful conversation. Hello Remus, tell us do you have a secret you would like to tell us? Something hairy perhaps?"

"It doesn't matter though does it?"

"No," Sirius shook his head again. He spoke firmly, "It will never matter."

****

Author's Note Two: Er, so I am not sure if in HP there are such things called gift certificates and if not, well in this ff there is. I just needed to get them into Hogsmeade and thought a nice trip in Zonko's was a good reason. Bash me all you want for it… 


	19. Hogsmeade

****

Hello, so I got this chapter out more quickly than last time. I would have had it out like Friday but I did more college tours and stuff to some colleges that I had applied to but not yet seen. Fun times. So I hope you enjoy this! Please R/R! I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does!

**

"Well its about time," James exclaimed two mornings later. They had been sitting eating breakfast for about twenty minutes when the owls came in and one brown owl soared toward the Gryffindor table with a letter tied to its leg. 

Sirius thought James was talking about Remus who came into the Great Hall the same time as the owls. He came in looking more tired than James or Sirius had looked even when they had stayed up until 4:00am. James however was looking up at the ceiling watching the owl fly toward them.

"Remus!" Sirius greeted him as James gave the owl a bit of toast and took its letter. "We were worried about you? Where were you?"

"My mother was sick again," Remus sighed not meeting the eyes of the other two boys. James stopped opening the letter to steal a glance at Remus and then Sirius.

"Why didn't you leave a note?" James asked as he continued to open the letter.

"Oh I forgot! McGonagall woke me up in a hurry, said my father had fire called and I went home. Sorry!"

"We didn't hear McGonagall come in," Sirius looked at James.

"You two sleep like the dead! She was making all sorts of noise," shrugged Remus trying to stay calm. "Anyway what did you two do while I was away?"

"Nothing," Sirius shrugged and then looked at James who was reading his letter. "Who is that from?"

"A letter from my parents. I got their present on Christmas but they have been away for about two weeks, and they did promise to owl me."

  


"Where did they go?" 

"Um, well this letter is from France, I guess by now they are in Russia. I'ts their first Christmas without me so they took a trip around the world. They have gone everywhere!"

"Sounds fun," Remus started to fill his plate with food.

"They deserve it. My father doesn't take vacations. It is his first since they got married I bet," James told them.

"What does the letter say? Behave yourself?" Sirius asked.

"Its nothing exciting," James shown it to them.

****

Dear James,

Happy Christmas! Paris is a wonderful city at this time of the year! They have mistletoe, fireflies, fairies and trees with hundreds of lights all over the wizarding city. It hasn't snowed in Muggle Paris, but the snow here is nice and warm, very comforting. Your father and I have been having a wonderful time and tomorrow we are off to Russia, and then Japan. We are just popping in and out of all the countries! It is the only way to travel! Happy Christmas, and behave yourself!

Your loving parents

"Well that's nice," Sirius handed the parchment back to James.

"What does your father do James?" Remus asked.

"Works at the Ministry doing something," James shrugged.

"Sounds exciting," Remus commented.

"Doesn't it?"

The three Gryffindors spent the rest of the day lounging around. Remus tried to start his homework but Sirius threw it out the window.

"No homework on vacation!" He scolded Remus and then sat back down shaking his head in disgust.

**

The Gryffindors spent another week alone in Gryffindor Tower. Along with Andromeda they had more snowball fights, and spent a few evening watching the fire and talking. But too soon for them the rest of the school came back, and one evening as the first years were doing all their forgotten homework, Gryffindor Tower became loud and noisy once more. 

The only good thing about students returning was school started up again. Not that the boys wanted classes, but it became safe for them to go into Hogsmeade using Andromeda's Christmas presents. Sirius and James looked forward to Thursday night, the night they had decided to go.

They left during dinner. They had gotten to the Great Hall early, ate and while everyone was distracted they left. 

They quickly went to the third floor corridor and found the statue of the one-eyed witch. James took out his wand, "Dissendium" and tapped it just like Andromeda's instructions said. The hump opened.

"Nice." Sirius looked up and down the hall and then quickly they made their way in.

"Lumos," the two boys lit their wands and started down the dark passageway. They stayed close together not sure what lay ahead. They both knew that Andromeda would never lead them astray but they knew that the "go by the rules, HeadGirl" Andromeda had never been down this passage herself. 

"How long will this take you think?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius shrugged, "No idea." He wished Andromeda had told them more.

"I wonder where we will end up…" James wondered. "Do you think it goes straight?"

"Hard to say," Sirius responded. "I think Andromeda would have given us directions if it didn't."

"Hopefully."

They continued walking in silence. Finally they reached stairs and with a glance at each other, they climbed. They climbed and climbed. Sirius was in front feeling the walls, and with one hand the space in front of them. Sirius could hear James' breath and his own, as they grew tired of walking.

Sirius had looked back quickly to see James and make sure he was still there. "Ouch!" Sirius stopped and massaged his head; they had reached the top.

Sirius felt the ceiling now, where was door was. He pushed up with both hands after giving his wand to James. He opened it up with some difficulty; "Probably isn't used often." James suggested. Sirius put his head through and looked around.

"We are in a basement I think," He looked back at James. "Hard to see, give me my wand."

He got out and walked around as James lifted himself out. James closed it slowly and quietly.

"Come on," James whispered and pointed toward more stairs. They quietly went up the stairs not sure of what lay ahead.

They heard voices, and stopped. Sirius took another step up and saw a counter, and shelves. His mouth opened, he saw candy. They were in the candy store; it was a legend at Hogwarts. He had heard older students talk about Hogsmeade and the candy store was the first place many third years found themselves.

Sirius took another step up so he could see customers and a man behind the counter. He watched, and when the man turned his back to talk to a customer, he motioned to James and they both left. They quickly turned their backs to the man and started observing candy to buy. 

They stayed there for a few seconds but as everyone was busy they left and headed out to Zonko's. 

"Honeydukes," Sirius told James once they were outside. "We need to stop by there on our way home."

"Let's find Zonko's," James said thinking but agreeing with Sirius about taking a good look around the candy store. 

Zonko's was not too far from Honeydukes. The two Gryffindors smiled and each other and went in eagerly. It was Christmas morning all over again.

The store had only one man in it. He was sitting behind the counter reading the Daily Prophet. He looked at them over his paper as they entered. He was surprised to see two students in his store.

"Students up at the school?" He asked.

"We aren't in school yet, our parents are shopping and we sneaked away," Sirius told him thankful that they had abandoned their Gryffindor robes for the evening.

"Oh right," the man said and looked back at his paper.

They walked around the store picking up tricks, and thinking about how and on who they could be used. They picked up some Dungbombs and Stink Pellets with Filch, the middle-aged caretaker in mind, and some fake food for the Slytherins. They got firecrackers for celebrations, flowers that would bite someone, candy that you spray you with pus, and more candy that would turn someone into insects. 

"Here," Sirius and James dumped all the tricks they had in their arms onto the counter.

The storekeeper looked at all of it, "A family party?"

"Just incase we get annoying relatives," Sirius smirked.

The storekeeper smiled and put the tricks and jokes into bags. He took Sirius' gift certificate and with a good bye, they left with four bags each.

"We need to celebrate," James said to Sirius now that they were outside.

"Where? Honeydukes?"

"My uncle took me here once and we went into the Three Broomsticks. They had the best drink… er… butterbeer!"

"Sounds good."

They walked to the Three Broomsticks. Still with their four bags each they walked into the pub and took seats at the counter.

"Two butterbeers please," James said to the woman at the counter.

She looked at them with a piercing eye. "Two Hogwarts students here on a school night and without permission." It wasn't a question.

"We aren't students yet. We are shopping here with our parents," Sirius told her the same story.

The woman placed two mugs filled with foamy liquid on the counter. She laughed, "I've been around for 10 years here, try again."

Sirius smiled, he looked at James and then back at her. He liked her right away, her eyes twinkled merrily and he knew she liked a good trick, "First year Gryffindors. I am Sirius Black, and this is my partner in crime James Potter. We are and forever will be the greatest mischief makers Hogwarts will ever see." Sirius smiled, he knew their secret was safe with her.

"That is a fine statement coming from one so young," she looked at them, "prove it."

  


For the next ten minutes, they told her everything they had done and the tricks they had achieved. She laughed merrily and nodded in approval when they described some of their tricks against the Slytherins.

"Well boys, Madam Rosmerta at your service. I do believe you will make hell for the school," She shook their hands.

"We plan to!"

"And now you have smuggled yourself out of the school, went to Zonko's and have come to celebrate here?"

"Yes we have," James nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me!"

They sat and talked. Madam Rosmerta laughed at their jokes and she told them stories involving teachers and other students. At the mention of teachers, James asked if they came in often.

"Weekends and Fridays mostly. Hagrid is always in here, that young Transfiguration teacher McGonagall is a guess about once a month, and Dumbledore always comes in here if he is meeting with someone. He comes in here before his meeting and we talk for awhile."

  


"Never on school nights?"

"Never."

"Good."

"Well Madam Rosmerta it has been a wonderful time. Thank you very much. We shall see you soon!" Sirius promised and got up. They paid for their butterbeers.

"Good bye! Be careful!" she warned.

"Always!"

Sirius and James had identical grins on their faces. With a wave, they left. 


	20. Questions

Alright, here is another chapter. One that you were all disappointed was not in the last chapter. I felt it deserved its own chapter. Please R/R! Thanks for all the great reviews, I am glad that everyone loves the story. Um, someone asked how far I was going with this, I don't know how much longer… um I need some really good ideas to continue to the end of the year. My last chapter is then getting off the train, but I might skip to there… I don't know. I'm running out of ideas. Any help is appreciated!

I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does!!!

**

Congratulating each other, they returned to the Gryffindor Common Room. They had the Zonko bags stuffed in their pockets and under their robes.

"Quidditch," James spoke to the Fat Lady and they went in both smiling at their success. 

They went in to drop their bags off in the dorm, but when they got there, Remus and Peter stood there waiting for them. Remus had his arms crossed across his chest and his face had a stern look on it.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Out."

"Why does it matter?" James asked.

"You left during dinner. We checked here, in the library, everywhere. Where did you go?" Remus told them.

"We had business to attend to," Sirius looked at Remus, "mother."

"You went into Hogsmeade," Remus looked at the bags they now took out of their pockets and placed in their respected trunks. "How?"

"We will keep our secrets and you can keep yours," James shrugged.

"Unless you would like to tell us yours, and in which case afterwards we will tell you 

where we went and how," Sirius continued.

"I have no secrets," Remus unfolded his arms and took an involuntary step back.

"You don't?" James' eyebrows raised and he glanced at Sirius before continuing. "Then where do you go every month? You come back tired, worn out, sometimes with a scratch on your face or arms, and you get all that from going home? Do you have to fight a dragon to enter your house?"

"I have a cat," Remus stumbled on his words.

"Remus no matter what, you are our friend, and nothing will change that. We promise, right James."

"We are friends forever, we will never let go of this friendship. Right Peter?" James nodded in agreement and then looked at the final member of the group, Peter who was very shy around the boys. 

"Ye-Yes," Peter nodded his head.

"Remus we have an idea what is going on, but there are so many questions," James confessed. "Trust us."

"You are never hear when that old ghoul starts making noise from outside, from that Shack!" Sirius pointed out. "You are never here on the full moon. Or are you?"

Remus was backing up as the two boys pointed out all the clues. He was now at the wall 

and shaking madly. He didn't meet the eyes of the two Gryffindors who stood in front of him, and he wished to be away, to find a quiet place to hide all his secrets and never let anyone find out.

"Just tell us Remus, it doesn't matter to us," Sirius urged.

Remus' eyes were darting from James to Sirius and then to Peter. Peter he noticed was 

confused, but the two stronger boys were not. They both looked at him, their eyes pleading for the truth, for them to be aware of the secrets hidden inside Remus. 

Remus' hands were still shaking, his face had paled and his eyes kept darting around. And then suddenly, he sprang as if a tiger let out of his cage. He ran toward the door, to escape, to leave what he believed was a prison. 

But Sirius stood in front of the door and grabbed him around the middle preventing him from leaving. 

"This is killing you Remus, let us help you. Let us help you bear the load," Sirius told him. He whispered it to him, and then released him. 

Seeing he wouldn't be able to escape, Remus retreated into the corner of the room. James and Sirius watched him carefully. They both pitied him, and their eyes tried not to show it though. They had a feeling that Remus did not want their pity, but it was difficult when he was retreating into the shadows, hiding from them. 

"No secrets among friends Remus," Sirius shook his head.

"What secret do you think I have?" Remus tried one last time to deny everything. "I have none."

"Well, we think… Remus… are you… well… um… you know… er."

"Are you a werewolf?" Sirius came out and said it. He knew that if he hesitated he would never have been able to say it. 

Remus slid down the wall. He looked at nothing for a few seconds and then put his hands over his face and let his face hit his knees. He felt ashamed to be in the room with them, and that he didn't want them to see him. Why, how had they figured it out? Had they not been careful enough? Why did someone have to know? Remus started to cry silently. All the three Gryffindors could see was his messed up brown hair. They stood in place for a few minutes, not sure what to do next.

James was saddened by Remus' problem. He knew that they were right but James wished they weren't. Why did they have to be? Why did Remus have to have this monthly problem? Why did he have to have this fate?

Sirius then walked over to Remus and motioned for James and Peter to join him. Together they took Remus' arms and lifted him up.

"Listen to us Remus, we don't care. We are your friends, and we always will be," Sirius told him firmly. 

"You are our friend, and we will never forget that," James continued.

"We are your friends," Peter squeaked. 

Remus' eyes were red and still had a few tears on his face. He kept his head down, but now he raised it. 

"We have all secrets, and we all have faults Remus. But together we will get through it," Sirius promised him.

"We will do anything we can to help you every month," James also promised. "We promise forever."

Remus looked at Sirius, and then James and Peter. He did not say anything but at that moment, as they still held Remus' arms, Remus took his hands and held them back. Nothing needed to be said at that moment. 

They sat in class the next day. Sirius doodled on a piece of parchment. He stopped and glanced at James and then Remus. Remus who was looking down at his desk. He had not met the eyes of the other three since the previous night. Sirius glanced back at James who shrugged.

Sirius nudged Remus who glanced us, "Never forget that it doesn't matter to us."

"Is there a problem Mr. Black?" Professor McGongall asked.

"No Professor," Sirius told him but looked back at James. They never felt so hopeless.

The full moon came two weeks later. That night in the first year dorm Sirius, James and Peter were looking out the windows at the full moon. Sirius and James were sitting with their backs against the wall looking out the tall window. They stared at the full moon and listened to the howling of what everyone else thought was the evil ghoul. 

"I want to help him," Sirius confessed to James.

"There has to be something we can do," James had not taken his eyes off the full moon for about five minutes.

Sirius had his head in his hands, "How much pain do you think he goes through?"

"I don't want to think of it," James sighed.

"Why can't he ease his pain? Why are we so helpless?"

Silence.

"I hate this."

"So do I."

Sirius looked around, Peter was asleep in his bed. He knew though he would find any sleep tonight, not while the full moon was out and Remus was down there. What did Remus do to deserve this fate? Why did he have to go through this hell every month? 

He found no answers to his questions that night. 


	21. Uncle Henry

****

Hello, here is another chapter! I have the next chapter written and about ready, I just have to type it, so I would think before Monday rolls around Chapter 22 will be posted! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and like the character, I am introducing! Please R/R! Thank you to all those who have reviewed, 201! WOW! Thank you!

I don't own Harry Potter or any character in the books, well unless they aren't in the books!

**

Spring was coming. The days were becoming longer and warmer. The four first year Gryffindors watched spring approach from the windows of their dorm. They all anticipated spring eagerly, they were sick of being prisoners of the castle's walls. They longed to sit outside by the lake and feed the giant squid. To walk outside without five layers and smell the clean, fresh air was testing the patience of the first years. They also wished to escape their new rival, a certain Slytherin first year. Inside the castle, a war was quickly brewing between the Gryffindors and Severus Snape, who walked around insulting Muggle borns like it was his job. 

One morning was February was ending the first year Gryffindors were walking to breakfast. However, they were stopped by the soft crying of a girl from a classroom not far from the stairs where the Slytherins ascended.

"Ten galleons this involves a Slytherin," Sirius muttered to James. 

"I'd rather not take that bet," James looked at Sirius, "don't have ten galleons."

"My cousins or Snape?"

"Um, that is a tough one," James shook his head. 

With a look at each other, they took out their wands and together walked into the classroom. James and Sirius were in front, with Remus and Peter supporting them. 

Sirius as in these cases was always right. Severus Snape was standing over red haired, Lily Evans who seemed to have sunk down to the floor. She was crying openly, but as far as the boys could see, it was just out of fear.

"Leave her Snape."

A Slytherin boy on Snape's right started to laugh.

"Make me Potter." Snape snarled.

"We have many ways Snape as you should well know," Sirius smiled. "Now why don't you two idiot bullies go away and pick on someone your own intelligence. I'd suggest the giant squid." The other Gryffindors laughed.

"Four on two Snape," James shook his head. "What chance do you think you have?"

"Leave."

The two Slytherins looked at each other, and then at the wands. 

"This is not over," Snape hissed at James and Sirius.

"I'd be glad to end it right now," James glared back at him. "Are you scared?"

They left without another word.

James walked over to Lily and extended his hand out. She took it with a small 'thank you'.

"I'd be careful if I were you," James warned her.

"I wouldn't walk alone," Sirius agreed. "Stupid Slytherins."

"Come on, let's get something to eat," James suggested and with Lily between them they 

left.

Lily Evans was one of those girls that the Gryffindors paid no attention too. She was 

always studying, surrounded by mounds of books. She started studying early and finished late. She knew every answer in every class and could always be seen with her nose in a book several chapters ahead of the class. She did not seem that friendly with the other girls who liked gossip and make up more than school and books.

Why they had never noticed her before was beyond them but it did not matter to them. They never considered not helping someone whom was in trouble, even if they didn't know them. Although they were first years, they acted as guards for other students no matter the age. They were the only ones who would stand up to the Slytherins and especially Lucius Malfoy and his gang. They always got their revenge and it was rumored that they knew more magic than all the seventh years combined.

"Is it true… the rumors?" she asked them.

"Which ones?" James grinned.

"The ones that say you know more magic than the 7th years? That is how you stand up to 

Malfoy isn't it?"

James looked at Sirius, "What do you think?" He turned his attention back to Lily. "There are somethings you have to figure out for yourself."

She blushed and went to sit father down the table. James watched her.

"That Snape really is an idiot," Sirius started to take food. "I mean what's the point in picking on muggle borns? We always get him don't we?"

James continued to watch Lily.

"James?" Sirius looked over. "James."  


No response.

"JAMES!" Sirius yelled in his ear.

"WHAT?" James jumped and turned to look at Sirius confused.

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing… nothing at all."

However, Remus smiled and turned to his food, Sirius might not have noticed, but he did. He smirked, he foresaw trouble. Big trouble, and it was in the form of the small red haired girl who liked books too much. 

**

The four Gryffindors always seemed to arrive in the Great Hall at 7:30am, the same time as the owl post. On the first morning of March, though there was an exception.

They entered around 8:00am after staying up most of the time exchanging Snape's clothes with girl clothes. They were interested to see if he would make an appearance at breakfast, but not even the prospect of Snape coming to breakfast in either girls clothes or borrowed ones could make them wake up that morning. They arrived, looking 

anxiously around for Snape but did not see him.

What they did see disturbed them as much as seeing Snape is girl's clothes. There was not the usual low chatter that could be found as students were half asleep or dreading class. Girls were crying, boys shaking their heads, boyfriends comforting their girl friends, and even the teachers were looking sad. Only students at the Slytherin table were eating, undisturbed by the events of the morning.

"What happened?" they went to their seats, and Sirius asked a second year.

Instead of answering, she handed him the Daily Prophet. He opened it eagerly and read it out loud to the other boys,

**"10 Ministry of Magic employees found dead in front of Ministry!"**

"Something is happening," James said quietly. "This along with the attack before Christmas."

"And the disappearances," Remus bit his lip.

"Something big is happening," James said again. 

They looked up at the teachers. McGonagall was talking to Dumbledore, and Professor Salmon was reading the paper with a spoon halfway to her mouth. Professor Flitwick was shaking his head as he too read the paper, but the other teachers just sat there dazed.

"They are hiding something from us," Sirius agreed his eyes on Dumbledore. "Something big."

"What though?" Peter asked.

"Now I know something is happening," James pointed to the Great Hall doors, were a man stood. His messy black hair resembled James' hair, and he too had glasses. He stood tall, around 6 feet, and his robes, a bluish color were of fine material.

"Uncle Henry!" James got up and ran to his uncle. Sirius, Remus and Peter followed.

"Uncle Henry!" James called again and upon seeing his young nephew, he opened his arms and James flew into them. 

"How are you James?"

"I'm fine Uncle!" James smiled, "Why are you here?"

"Ah well, I decided to come and see you, and to give you a Christmas present that I couldn't trust an owl with," He grinned. "I also need to talk to your Headmaster, and what do you think? Should we spend lunch together?"

"Of course Uncle!"

"Right, you and your friends run along, you can introduce me to them later," Uncle Henry laughed and ruffled James' hair.

James left with Sirius, Remus and Peter. Sirius noticed that James had a frown on his face and seemed to be thinking hard as his Uncle shook hands with Dumbledore and together they left.

"Something big is happening, my uncle is nervous," James told them. He knew that Sirius had been looking at him.

"There is something significant about the deaths?" Remus asked. 

  


"Yes." James turned back to where his Uncle and Headmaster had stood. "And I want to know what it is."

"They went to Dumbledore's office!" Sirius guessed. "I'm sure they did!"  


"Is there any secret passageway up there?"

"We have to get in."  
  


"We could skip class!"

"We can't skip class!" Remus interrupted the planning of Sirius and James.

"You won't skip class," Andromeda came up behind them with her hands on her hips looking at them.

"Andromeda something is happening!" Sirius protested.

"The world is safe, go to class! I'll tell your Head of House!"

"You know something," Sirius pointed a finger at her.

"Yes I do… I know that everything is safe!"

The bell rang. Andromeda took Sirius and James' arms, "Come on, I'm escorting you to class."

Remus told her they had Transfiguration, and so with a hand on each of their arms to make sure they didn't get away she led them to the Transfiguration room. She didn't leave until they were inside, and under McGonagall's watchful eye.

"They can't keep it from us forever," Sirius sat down angrily. 

Class started, and James and Sirius looked at each other. They weren't that young anymore, and with the appearance of Henry Potter, things were not 'okay.'

Sirius raised his hand, "Professor I feel dizzy and sick, may I go to the hospital wing?"

"Yes Black," McGonagall nodded going back to teaching, "Potter make sure he gets there."

James got up and Sirius who was holding his stomach got up much slower. James took hold of his arms and led him out. Neither dared to look back at Remus.

Outside and well out of McGonagall's hearing they exchanged a high five and ran off, "Nice, we did it."

They ran down the hall excitingly. "Where do you think they are?"

"Let's take your guess first," James told him and they hurried to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in Henry, I don't want anyone to hear this conversation… not even the portraits." They heard Dumbledore's voice from around the corner. They stopped dead in their tracks and threw themselves against the wall. They walked slowly to the corner of the hallway praying their shoes wouldn't make noise. They looked around the corner slowly, and saw the robes of Dumbledore entering an empty classroom. The two boys crept closer and when the door was shut they put their eyes against the door and listened in.

"Tea Henry?"

"Of course."

"Now what is the news from the Ministry?"

"There was a note on one of the bodies… 'I'm coming."

"Um," Silence in the room. Then Dumbledore's voice again, "Is there any connection to November murders?"

"The Aurors think so," they heard Uncle Henry's deep voice.

"Any news on who is responsible?"

"No."

"I don't like this Henry," there was nervousness in Dumbledore's usually calm voice.

"The Ministry is not prepared. Thankfully, the Minister is willing to do anything to stop this madman. The wizard who is Head of the Aurors though is an idiot though, that could create problems."

"Can he be replaced?"

"That is a possibility, but with who?"

"I wonder… what about Thomas?"

"My brother Thomas?"

"Why not? I can see him doing very well," they heard Dumbledore's voice now back to normal, "He's been an Auror for some time, they respect him, and his opinions."

"He has not been approached by anyone about it, I could talk to him about it," Uncle Henry said.

"If this madman rises, the world will need a hero, a leader. Your brother would give the people the hope and support they need," said Dumbledore.

"I will talk to him."  


"Thank you, tell him I will be in touch."

"Of course."

"Now, will you take a walk with me around the grounds? There are a few more issues I wish to discuss, and I fear if we continue here, young ears will hear our conversation."

Sirius and James looked at each other and before the two men reached the door, the young Gryffindors were far away.


	22. Late Christmas present

****

I don't own Harry Potter or any character in the books! Thanks for reading and reviewing!! Hope you enjoy it!

**

At lunch, Henry Potter came to the Gryffindor smiling and holding a wrapped package. He sat down with the three boys, Peter was off somewhere, and the other three didn't know where. 

"This is Sirius, and Remus Lupin," James introduced his uncle to two of his friends. "Sirius, Remus this is my Uncle Henry."

"You look familiar," Uncle Henry raised an eyebrow at Sirius. "I don't think James mentioned your surname."

Sirius looked at James; he then looked at Henry Potter with a paled face. He spoke softly.

"What was that?"

"I'm Sirius… Sirius Black."

Uncle Henry gaped at the young Black. He then shook his head, "Did you say Black?"

Sirius nodded slightly.

"Ah… I see."

"He's my friend Uncle Henry," James stood up for Sirius.

"I wasn't going to say anything… but I can't guarantee that your father won't," Uncle Henry shrugged. 

"He doesn't have to know," said James forcefully.

"And what do your parents think about this?" Uncle Henry looked at Sirius.

"I'm practically out of the family anyway," Sirius shrugged. "I'm a blood traitor to them."

"Well I won't say anything, I know your great uncle, and he's a good man," Uncle Henry told them. "I was just surprised to see you for two reasons, one I didn't realize a Black was in Gryffindor, and two you look like your father and uncles, some of who have had their pictures up in the Aurors Headquarters."

"That's my family," Sirius sighed at Uncle Henry's last comment. "And I've been told I look like all Black men."

"Just like James here looks like all Potter men," Uncle Henry ruffled James' hair.

James looked around, he wondered where Peter was. It was then that he spotted the present by Uncle Henry's feet, "Uncle what did you get me for Christmas?"

"After lunch," Uncle Henry laughed. "Some people would not appreciate me giving this to you."

"James, Sirius, Remus you will never believe this," Peter came up running to them. He stopped to catch his breath.

"What?"

"Its Snape."

"What about him?"  


"The trick last night… he still… hasn't found his clothes. No has thought to look in the lake yet! He… has on… well the only person who would lend him anything is Worrell!"

James and Sirius laughed aloud. Remus smirked. Worrell, a 5th year Slytherin was 5'8, and a Slytherin Beater. He was ten times Snape's size.

"Has he been to any classes?"

"No, he's been too embarrassed!" Peter told them. "He's been yelling at everyone all morning. Slytherin's Head of House talked to Dumbledore this morning too!"

"So he's just sitting in his dorm?" Sirius grinned evilly.

"It would seem so," Remus couldn't help but laugh. 

"Wonder if he's eaten anything today? We could send him a tray of food… with a few surprises." James grinned. 

They all laughed again.

"You played a trick on this boy?"

"Only because he deserves it," James said still laughing. 

"Well then I guess you will like my gift more than I thought," Uncle Henry smiled more. "I am glad for that. Do you have classes this afternoon?"

"No, we are free this afternoon," Sirius told James' uncle.

"Good… good, why don't we go up to your common room then," Uncle Henry got up. "I'm sure you four would like to put this gift to use as soon as possible."

They walked up to the Gryffindor common room all laughing and talking. They all told Uncle Henry about the jokes and tricks that they had played on the Slytherins.

"And we are the only students who have stood up to Lucius Malfoy and my cousins!" Sirius said excitingly. "They scare all the other students!"

"Malfoy?" Uncle Henry stopped.

"Yeah, he's a 3rd year, and an idiot!"

"Um, I want you four to promise me you will be careful with Malfoy," Uncle Henry's tone of voice was now very serious.

"He's just a bully!"

"His family has been involved with the Dark Arts, during the Grindelwald years," Uncle Henry told them. 

"That's not surprising," Sirius shrugged, "I knew that."

"If Lucius is like his father, then I want you four to be careful. He could make your life difficult."

"I'm still not scared of him," Sirius shrugged. "I'm not scared of anyone."

"Me neither," James smiled at Sirius. "They should be scared of us!"

"We are known for our revenges!"

"Well as long as they are not that harmful," Uncle Henry continued to walk. "Just be careful. So how is school for you four?" He changed the subject.

"Easy."

"Simple."  


"Interesting."

"It's so hard."

They laughed at Peter's comment.

"It is easy, Peter just is slow," James laughed, "What were you talking to Dumbledore about?"

"Just odds and ends. Nothing you have to know about, you are too young," Uncle Henry gave James a look. 

"Is something happening?"

"Happening?" Uncle Henry asked.

"A war?" Sirius suggested.

"You are either listening to too many rumors, or letting your imagination get away from you. Nothing is happening."

James sighed deeply, why were they being treated like children? They weren't that young, and he wanted to know what was going on. It wasn't fair that they weren't being told anything. 

**

Up in the 1st year dorm, Uncle Henry took the wrapped package and gave it to James. "Use it well."  
  


With a look at Sirius, and then at his Uncle, James opened the gift eagerly. He opened it up to find a large cloak. James held it up, it was a silvery cloak, and James eagerly put it on. It was an old cloak, but still in good condition.

Sirius gasped, "That's an Invisibility Cloak!"

"That it is," Uncle Henry nodded.

"It's an invisibility cloak?" James' eyes widen. He looked down at himself, but there was nothing there. "I've got an invisibility cloak!"

"The cloak is passed down from father to son, when the son is in their first year at Hogwarts. I might be married, but I'm not sure if I will have children. I want you to have the cloak James, you are more like a son to me than a nephew."

"Thank you Uncle!"

"I trust you will take good care of it, and not mention anything to your father who never liked the idea of me having one. Your father, I don't need to tell you loved the library more than tricks or the Quidditch Pitch."

"I know," James nodded.

"He would not like you having this cloak, but I figure it's a tradition, and you will use it wisely."

"Of course I will," James grinned. He went up to him, invisible from neck down and gave his Uncle a hug.

"I'm glad you like it," Uncle Henry laughed. "As I said… use it well."

"Oh don't worry, I have plans for this Cloak," James grinned at Sirius, Remus and Peter. Remus shook his head wondering what plans James had in his head. 

* * *

A few Author's Notes

Lina- no, Dumbledore isn't stupid at all. He as always knew they were there. Let James and Sirius think that they are smart though. But I'm not sure a silencing charm would work in his room, wouldn't it be so no one outside the room could hear?

Thank you to **sPoOkZ13412****, ****lara6****, ****horseriding, muso****, ****TheSilverLady****, ****GinnifirBlack****, ****skahducky****, ggyy **

For the awesome reviews!!!


	23. Trees

**__**

Here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Just to let everyone know, I am going to be very busy with hockey for a few weeks. My team is in the States and this week I will be on the ice probably 8 hours. I think I'm getting Thursday off, at which time I will be dying. Lol. So I will try to update, but it depends how much time I have to type after doing my homework and how much energy I have. Thank you to all those who have reviewed, I really enjoy all the wonderful comments that have been made! I'm glad everyone who reviews likes my story!!

***

The forest was black and silent. The trees around them were so thick that they had to walk one by one. Thick roots stood in the narrow path and they walked slowly not wanting to end up on the ground, their face in the dirt. 

As they walked along, they lost the path; the trees were so thick that they took over the path. They continued to walk on avoiding the trees and their low branches. There was a clearing now and they stopped to rest. Sirius sat down on a stump, Peter on the ground, Remus leaned against a tree but James was restless and he explored the whole clearing.

"This is wicked," James said as he walked.

"Glad you like it," Sirius spoke softly but smiled broadly. 

"I still don't think we should be breaking rules like this," Remus the voice of reason said. He held on to the Cloak that had granted them safe passage out of the school. 

"I forgot you have been in here before," James continued investigating the Forest. "What did you do last time?" He also ignored Remus' comment. 

"Oh you know the usual, thought a werewolf was in the Forest, got myself lost and then met up with a centaur."

"What did the centaur say?"

Sirius thought, he hadn't considered his talk with the centaur for a long time now. He forgot about the conversation as soon as he got to his bed that night, or morning. "He spoke of…" He tried to remember. He looked up at the stars hoping that would help him to remember. "He said something of Mars… he said it was bright."

"Mars being bright speaks of war," Remus told them. 

"War?"

"But if you paid attention in Astronomy you would know that the stars do not tell the time just of events, war might not happen in our lives."

"I bet it is," James nodded. "The murders, the disappearances, war is coming."

"You don't know that," Remus shook his head. "What else did the centaur say? Anything about your name Sirius? I mean your name means the dog star."

Sirius racked his brain. The centaur had said something about his name… but what had it been? "Er… yeah it did. But um… oh I remember, it said that it usually stands alone but there is a trail of stars, it asked if I had a brother or a good friend."

"You didn't at the time," Peter put in.

"Thanks for reminding me," Sirius looked over at him. He then looked at James but neither said anything.

There was silence as Remus and Peter looked around them, but James and Sirius just looked at each other. They knew there was something special about their friendship, something bigger than either could imagine. Not only was it strange for a Black and Potter to be friends, but also they were closer than most friends were, and throughout the years, it would only get stronger. They knew it; they could feel it in their hearts. 

"Hey Remus, the night I came in here, the full moon was out," Sirius turned to look at him, "I thought you were in the Forest, were you?"

"No, I don't go anywhere on the Full Moon," Remus shook his head. His face was bright red now; he really didn't like speaking of the full moon.

"He goes home," Peter piped in.

"You are really are thick," James laughed. "He doesn't go home, he stays around here. In the Shrieking Shack right?"

Remus nodded.

"Some older students say the place is boarded up," Sirius asked, "so how do you get in?"

"Through the Tree," Remus told them.

"That Whomping Willow? The one that no one will go near?" asked James.

Remus nodded. "There is a way to freeze the branches, and there is a tunnel to go in and that leads to the Shack."

"We have to explore it one day!"

"No!" Remus' face was horrified. "No, I don't want to see it."

"Why not?"

"Because he's embarrassed," James had started walking around again, and was some feet away from the group but his voice carried back to them. "Leave it Sirius."

Silence. Sirius knew he had overstepped the boundaries. He looked down at the ground, and kicked a small rock with his foot. Remus went and sat next to a tree, and had his hands covering his face.

"You know Remus, if there was something we could do to help you we would," James came back.

"There is nothing you can do," Remus shook his head.

"Maybe we can help you study when you come back!" James thought aloud. "We can take better notes to help you."

"I'd be satisfied if you took a note," Remus couldn't help but smile.

"Wish we could turn into animals," Sirius thought aloud. "I mean werewolves are only a danger to humans."

"That would be fun, and we could explore the Forest and everywhere on the full moon!"

"Too bad we can't though," Sirius sighed. 

"Yeah, we can't just transfigure each other into animals," James said sadly.

"I wouldn't let you," Remus said forcefully. "Being what I am is my burden, I will carry it alone."

"That's not what friends do," Sirius shook his head. "Friends stay together, through everything."

"No you stay. Yeh don't like the spiders." A guff voice echoed around them.

The four boys looked up in alarm. They heard someone. Someone else was in the Forest. 

"Hagrid!" James whispered. He could recognize that voice anywhere. 

"Run!" Sirius whispered to the others and they took off in the opposite direction of Hagrid's voice.

With no idea where they were going they full out ran. Remus still had a hold on the Cloak and wished he could yell to the others to stop and just put on the Cloak, but James and Sirius were quicker and farther ahead. All he could do was try and keep up.

When they finally stopped, all four boys were out of breath and they knew they were far away from Hagrid. 

"How… come he's… in the… Forest?" Sirius panted. He was bent over, with his hands on his knees. Sweat was pouring down his face.

James just shook his head.

Remus straightened up, "Would… have been a lot… easier if… we just put… on the Cloak."

James and Sirius moaned, they had forgotten about the Cloak.

"Why didn't you yell?" Sirius asked. 

"You ran too quickly!" Remus defended himself.

"Well we have to get back up to the school," James told the others.

"How? I think we are lost."

"I suppose its no use just retracing our steps," Sirius looked around hoping to find the answer.

James looked up at the trees; he stared at them and their leaves for a full minutes, "Trees." He finally spoke.

"There are a few," Sirius said sarcastically.

"No… no, we could use the trees to find our way back!" 

"How?"

"We can climb them and see what direction we have to go in. Give me a lift Sirius," James walked over to the nearest tree.

Sirius shrugged and gave James a push up and quickly he climbed. He was agile and quickly made his way to the top. The other boys watched him go.

"I see it!" He yelled down. "All we have to do is walk to our left, and we will get to the school!"

"Alright come down so we can go," Sirius called up.

But James hesitated. He was looking up at the school it was beautiful. It reminded him of the first time he saw it, candles were still lit and there was a wonderful presence about it. Hogwarts was calm and so old, yet so strong. James looked around the grounds, Hagrid's lights were off, and the lake was quiet. 

"James?" He heard Remus' voice.

"Coming!"

He went down but knew that he would look upon this sight often. He would get Sirius to come with him, and together they would look out at Hogwarts. 

They found their way to the edge of the Forest. It was about 2:00am now, and clearly time for them to go to bed. Putting the Cloak around them, they left the Forest without knowledge that they were watched by all the animals and beings of the Forest. 


	24. The Whomping Willow

****

Hello all! I am SO sorry for the delay in this chapter, but I have been banging my head against the wall suffering from writer's block! AH! It was horrible; I had no idea where to go next! I got this idea in American Government today, thank god!

I hope you enjoy the chapter, and thank you to all the kind reviews. Thanks to **crazy-lil-nae-nae****, ****Thowra****, ****horseriding-muso****, ****P. D. Yerf****, MagickalStar135, ****SilverKnight7****, ****Moonysgirl****, ****Elves of the Moon**** for reviewing the last chapter!!!! **

***

The four Gryffindors sat outside by the lake on the first good warm, spring day. Remus brought out books to study from, but Sirius and James sat and talked. Peter hovered over Remus, who was reading aloud from one of his books so Peter could learn too. James had settled on the grass for a nice nap, and Sirius had gone down to the lake to tickle the giant squid and give it food.

There was only the sound of Remus reading for a while. It was peaceful out here, Sirius decided as he looked back to Remus and found James sleeping next to them. It must have been the books that put James to sleep, Sirius decided, how else could he have fallen asleep on a day like this? He had just turned back to the giant squid when he heard Remus stop reading, and then swear.

Remus never swore, actually none of them really did. Not yet anyway. However, Remus did. Sirius looked up at him, and his eyes traveled in the direction that Remus was looking.

"Did I hear Remus swear?" James woke with a yawn and a question. 

"You just swore?" Sirius looked back at Remus not seeing what he was.

"Look." Remus pointed over at the Whomping Willow. A crowd had gathered there and even from where they sat, they could hear cheering and yelling.

"Oh no."

"Those idiots."

"Morons."

The crowd had gathered around the Whomping Willow, and was cheering each other on, trying to get someone to touch the tree. This game had been started in the fall, but thankfully winter had come and discontinued it. Now that spring had come, it seemed those anxious students to touch the tree had returned. No one had gotten near the tree yet, it was known to all that if anyone got near it, the tree would swing its branches, but those agile and nimble had gotten close but turned around quickly. 

Remus got up from where he sat. 

"Remus sit down, there is nothing you can do," Sirius advised. Remus didn't need to advertise the fact that he knew just how dangerous the tree was, or to tell people not to go near it. 

"I have to stop them, I can't let them go near that Tree!" Remus started to run toward the crowd. 

As quick as lightening Sirius was on his feet and grabbed Remus' arm. Sirius, being stronger of the two pulled him back. "No Remus."

"Remus they can't know that you know anything about that tree," James stood up and went up to Sirius and Remus.

"Its too dangerous," Peter put in.

"They could get hurt!" Remus whined.

"Dumbledore has warned them, come on let's go back to the common room. There is nothing any of us can do."

James packed up Remus' books and with Remus between them they started back up to the castle. Remus kept looking over his shoulder at the tree. He bit his lip, if anyone got hurt because of the tree… it was his fault it was planted in the first place. 

"I just don't want anyone hurt because of me," He said to his three friends.

"We know Remus," Sirius patted his shoulder. "We know."

Inside the castle, the four Gryffindors missed all the excitement that happened near the tree. 

They went to dinner that night to find chaos in the Great Hall. They stood in the doors of the Great Hall staring. Half the teachers were not in the Hall, including Dumbledore, and the Hufflepuff table most of the girls were crying. Every table was whispering, and some at the Slytherin table were smirking.

"What happened?" Sirius asked aloud.

"I don't know," James responded shaking his head. 

They headed to the Gryffindor Table and sat down. James leaned forward, "What happened?" He asked a second year sitting across from them.

"Oh it was horrible! A third year Hufflepuff, Gudgeon was dared to touch the tree, and he did it! Well he tried, the tree swung down, grabbed him and the other branches hit him. He was swinging high in the air, maybe 20 feet! It killed him, but then Dumbledore came out, furious that anyone had gotten near the tree, but then he brought Gudgeon back to life! I heard him tell one of the teachers, that he will be able to keep both his arms, and his right leg! He won't be brain damaged either, he was going to be but then that bird of his healed him more!"

"The tree picked him up and tossed him around?" James asked. He stole a glance at Sirius.

At that moment there was a crash and everyone at the Gryffindor table looked to see Remus getting up and sprinting out of the Hall. 

"What's with him? Was he a friend of Gudgeon? Dumbledore had to stop his other friends from arranging his funeral." The girl continued.

"Thank you," Sirius nodded to her and James and Sirius both grabbed some bread before running after Remus.

They didn't catch up with him until they reached the common room. The Fat Lady was muttering to herself about how some people didn't have any manners.

"Lions and courage!" James yelled and without a hello to her either they entered.

"Fine then, say hello or thank you. What does it matter to me?" She muttered closing the door.

"Remus what are you doing?" James asked upon entering their dorm. 

"I'm leaving! I'm going home! I won't be a problem to anyone else!" 

"You seriously believed her? Remus, he's not dead!"

Remus was throwing his clothes and books in his trunk. 

"Well if he's not dead, someone else will die if I stay here!"

"No, you aren't going anywhere!" James started to take things out of his trunk. He put them on his bed. With an angry yell, Remus took the things and threw them back in his trunk.

"No!" James took them out.

"I'll do what I want!"

"You aren't thinking clearly!" James took them back out.

Sirius slammed the trunk closed. He sat down on it, followed by Peter.

"There, you aren't leaving!" Sirius looked pleased with himself.

"I don't need my stuff then, I'll just go!"

"Stop it! Just stop it Remus! You're being stupid!" James blocked the door. "It's not your fault!"

"Stop blaming yourself for everything. You didn't tell him to touch the tree!"

Remus though threw himself on his bed, shut his curtains and went under his covers. The three boys looked at each other. Silence was in the room.

"Remus."

"James lets go find out what happened." Sirius suggested. "Give him space."

"Peter, don't let him leave please." James asked.

Peter nodded, and continued to sit on the trunk.

"We will be back soon!" The two boys promised and with one last look at Remus' bed they went off.

They ran down to the hospital wing as fast as they could. James was in the lead and he stopped quickly almost going past the door to the wing. James looked inside, Dumbledore; small Professor Flitwick, McGonagall, Pomfrey, Salmon and a few other wizards that the two boys didn't know were inside all around a single bed. James and Sirius couldn't see who was in the bed, or their condition. 

James knew better to disturb the Headmaster so they waited. James slid down the wall and sat on the cold stone floor preferring it to standing. Sirius stood for awhile but then he too sat on the floor next to James. 

"Do you think there is much damage?"

James looked up at the window that he was sitting under, and sighed deeply, "I hope not."

They sat and waited… and waited. They weren't sure how much time had gone by but both knew dinner was long over and most of the students were settling in and starting their homework. James looked around; the halls were growing dark and cold. 

"Wonder what time it is?" Sirius sighed. 

"I don't know," James yawned. 

They continued to wait.

"He seems to be resting comfortably," James woke with a start. He nudged Sirius who had also fallen asleep waiting. The voices were coming toward the door, and both boys stood up now. 

Dumbledore emerged from the hospital wing with Professor McGonagall. Both teachers were surprised to see the two Gryffindors. 

"I believe it's past curfew boys," Dumbledore looked down at them.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, but we had to know. Is he going to be okay? Rumors said that he died and well you brought him back to life?" James asked.

Dumbledore sighed, "He will be fine. He nearly lost an eye, but thankfully he will be fine." He surveyed the two boys, "Why did you want to know?"

"Well sir, its Remus."

"He feels very bad sir," Sirius nodded. "We wanted to find out his condition so we could tell him, stop him from worrying that he was dead."

"We didn't think so sir, but we thought it would be best to find out," James continued.

"Ah yes, I would imagine Mr. Lupin would be feeling guilty at this time. Tell him for me that Mr. Gudgeon is fine, and will recover in time. He should worry no more."

"Thank you sir!" James smiled.

"We will tell him."

"One more thing boys, I trust you two-well you three know that this secret does not go beyond those who already know?"

"Of course sir," James nodded.

"We would never tell anyone," Sirius and James both understood what the thing was.

"Good, good," Dumbledore smiled, "I hoped that Mr. Lupin would find friends such as yourselves. Run along now, and if you get caught by a teacher or Prefect, tell them you have my permission to be out, and if there is a problem they can see me."

"Thank you sir!" They took off down the hall and yelled back to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore watched them run off. He turned to McGonagall; "Their years here will strengthen their friendship so that none can get between them." He smiled, "and that is exactly what all of them need."


	25. Animagus

****

Hello, I'm back. Sorry this chapter took so long, um what do I have for excuses this time… Oh yeah I got caught writing in Religion class, which is my main class for writing both Lord of the Rings fics and this one. Yeah that wasn't good. My teacher thinks I'm a complete freak… go me! Anyway, I swear the next chapter will be up in a few days. I'd say ummm next Thursday. I have two days of school next week so I will type up the next chapter and post it as soon as I can. Thanks for your patience and I hope you are enjoying the story. Just to let everyone know, I will be seeing this story til the end of it, no matter how long my absence I am writing more of it. I also apologize for the short chapter… it will be longer next time. The fic is also coming to and end, next chapter I'm dealing with exams and stuff. 

Thank you to Luna, RedRaspberry, Karen Black, **Shadow00****, ****Avvy Kavvy****, ****horseriding-muso****, ****Thowra****, ggyy, ****LuluIsALobster****, ****ping*pong5****, ****lara6****, ****Amandinka****, Someone Reading, Andie Potter, pressed for time, ****Greek Witch****, Anne, ****Moonysgirl****, ****skahducky****, ****Baron Von Halfsmurfen****, ****P. D. Yerf**

For reviewing the last chapter and leaving such cool comments!!!!!

Just one or two comments

**paradox01****- I know he just 'nearly lost an eye' but the rumor mill at Hogwarts is even better than the one at my school!**

****

Rhanna- thanks for the review, I actually plan to do that. I'm not going to write 2-5 years cause I don't know anything about the Animagus transformation stuff and I really don't want to go there. However I am planning on writing a story about the summer after their 5th year when Sirius goes to the Potters. It would be a summer fic, I wouldn't go into the year. 

**

Students did not stop talking about Davy Gudgeon for weeks. Dumbledore had again spoken to the school warning them about touching the tree. The rumors going around the school about Gudgeon though were enough to stop anyone from going a few miles of the tree. Some said he was in a coma and Dumbledore had to bring in specialists, others said he died and his ghost was going to haunt the school for centuries. All anyone knew for sure was he was still in the hospital wing, and no one expect his best friends were allowed in. They hadn't commented too much on his condition either. 

The four Gryffindors though knew better. Sirius and James had told Remus about their conversation with Dumbledore but it did not help his mood. The two boys had woken up to find Remus gone, but after a quick search, they found him taking a shower. He came out pale faced and with large circles under his eyes. 

"Remus eat something," James muttered to him while the other three ate breakfast. Remus had been staring at Davy Gudgeon's empty seat at the Hufflepuff Table. His eyes glazed and not blinking was noticed by all of Gryffindor though no one said anything.

"Remus people are noticing that something is wrong," Sirius leaned over and spoke to him.

The doors to the Great Hall opened at that moment and everyone looked up. Dumbledore walked in with Davy Gudgeon, who walked slowly and with an eye patch over his right eye. James and Sirius looked at Remus who if possible had turned even whiter. 

"Remus he's alive, he is walking, and he's fine!" James pointed out.

"But… the eye patch!" Remus' voice was higher than usual.

"It's a bandage that's all. It's just healing," Sirius pointed out.

"He looks fine to me," Peter had looked up and now was back at his food.

Remus' eyes followed Davy Gudgeon to his seat and continued to watch the third year student, who ate and did not realize he was being watched.

They had a free period that morning. They were scheduled to have Transfiguration but McGonagall went to the Ministry of Magic right after breakfast and was not expected back that day. No one knew why she went though. The Gryffindors used their free period playing chess and thinking of tricks to play. They had a few plans to use on the Slytherins when the bell rang and they grabbed their books to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

Remus was very solemn during their free. He was content to staring into the fire while James and Sirius planned chess. They tried to get him involved in their planning but he didn't respond to their calls. 

While Remus and Peter took notes about Dark Creatures and James slept Sirius sat back in his chair looking at the board. There was notes written on it, but Sirius was thinking about Remus. He wanted to do something to help him, something to ease the stress and pain of the full moons. He knew that James felt the same way he did, it didn't seem fair that Remus should have to go through this hell every time the moon was full. He could think of dozens of other people who deserved this, most of them in his family, but Remus didn't. His thoughts ventured to the way his family had taught him about werewolves. A year or two before Hogwarts one of his uncles showed him pictures of a werewolf eating a human. He had told Sirius that werewolves were dirty, ignorant, untrustworthy and barely human. He had believed that until he found out about Remus. Remus was the complete opposite of what he had grown up believing. 

When the bell rang Sirius was no closer to any solution than he was when he walked in the room.

That night they all went to bed at the same time. James sat on his bed as Remus came in from the bathroom.

"When are you going to open your eyes and realize what happened to Gudgeon is not your fault?" James asked him.

Sirius looked up from his trunk. He raised an eyebrow at James' frontward behavior but he made his way over to James showing his support.

"What?" Remus looked up.

"Did you tell the tree to attack him? Did you tell him to go and touch it?" Sirius backed up James.

"No."

"Then why do you think it's your fault? Look he was being an idiot, its his own fault!"

"The tree is there because of me though!" Remus understood where James was going with this.

"That doesn't matter. Dumbledore gave them warnings, he told them not to go near the Tree, but they did. It's not your fault!"

"You have to stop killing yourself over this Remus," James told him. "It happened, he's fine, get over it. People are going to start to wonder why you are acting so weird. Plus, you shouldn't be in this kind of a mood during the full moon, you are going to tear yourself apart."

"When did you get so smart on werewolf behavior?" asked Remus.

"Since I started living with one," James responded smartly. He got off his bed and went over to Remus. "Blame yourself all you want, but you didn't cause it. Thankfully now, no one is going near that Tree. Dumbledore knew what he was planting when he suggested it, so just live with it. Don't destroy yourself over this."

Remus looked at James and then Sirius. He nodded and made for his bed. 

The next time they had Transfiguration, McGonagall started out the class with a short demonstration. She turned into a small tabby cat. Sirius sat straight up when she turned. He sat at the Animagus for a full minute while the tabby cat walked around the room. McGonagall then returned to her human form. Sirius turned to James with shaking hands; 

"We could become Animagi!"

"What?" James whispered.

"We can turn into animals!"

"Animals?"

"Like McGonagall!"

"Mr. Black! Mr. Potter! Pay attention!"

Remus glared at Sirius and shook his head forcefully.

"Excuse me Professor!" Sirius raised his hand. "I was wondering about the Animagus transformation. How long did you study to become one?"

"Two years Mr. Black," She responded. "The Animagus transformation takes time and dedication, along with a number of spells, a potion and a complete understanding of the anatomy of the animal you are to become. One does not pick their Animagus form, if you are able to make the transformation your form is based on personality. Those wishes to become an Animagus would do well to have a mentor who is an expert at Transfiguration or is an Animagus themselves. Countless people have tried and failed either killing or permanently damaging themselves. I myself was the student of Professor Dumbledore who is an expert at Transfiguration and has written books on the Animagus transformation."

  
Remus turned to Sirius and again shook his head.

Sirius smiled at their professor, "Thank you."

She looked at him and then continued with the lesson. 

Outside of the class Remus grabbed Sirius' arm, "No! I won't allow it." The usually quiet and reserved boy snarled.

"Is it a crime to want to do something for your friends?" Sirius asked.

"You heard McGonagall… its too dangerous!"

"When has that stopped us?" asked Sirius. He looked to James and Peter for support; "We could do it!"

James shrugged, "It would be challenging."

"Challenging? It would be suicidal!"

"Well it would be an interesting way to go," Sirius smiled but quickly stopped at the look on Remus' face.

"I won't allow you to put yourself in danger because of me!" Remus turned away.

Sirius grabbed his arm this time, "Listen to me! We want to help you! We can't stand to see you suffering every time… just let us help."

Remus' expression softened. He looked at James, Peter and finally at Sirius. He shook his head, "No Sirius. You must understand...this is _my_ burden. It will destroy you."

"It doesn't matter. We are friends, let us help you bear the burden."

"It would be safe Remus, you can't hurt other animals, just humans," James spoke softly. "I don't think its up to you if we do this or not. I think we know the risks, and I for one am willing to take them."

"Me too."

"Peter?" James asked.

Peter nodded his head.

Remus shook his head; "This is my problem, my curse, if I had known you would think of this, I would never have become friends with you. This is something I will carry alone, and for my whole life. Don't make it more difficult." He walked away. The other three boys were too stunned by his comment to follow. They looked at each other and went back to the common room defeated. 

Author's Note: anyone catch the LoTR lines in the chapter?? Especially at the end? Lol, I couldn't resist. I don't own the LoTR lines or Harry Potter! Oh and also, I don't know when McGonagall becomes an Animagus… who does, so I decided to put it in here so that would give her an excuse to talk about Animagus before their third year. 


	26. Ted Tonks

****

Author's Notes:

So a few thoughts about my last chapter. I was trying to say it, but not that McGonagall went to the Ministry and the next class she shows them her Animagus form… so I was thinking she just became an Animagus. I put at the bottom of the chapter that who knows when she became an Animagus so as an excuse to talk about them before their third year I made it so she just began one. 

And yes I was caught in Religion class. My friend and I are writing something for Lord of the Rings, my teacher caught me, and she actually read some of it… not good. Anyway I took the pity route about not being able to pay attention, when I'm in class my mind starts thinking about writing stuff, and she pitied me. It was a good performance. 

A few responses to reviews:

**Jeanne2****- I'm sorry but I don't understand your review at all. What adventures? If you are talking about the full moon adventures then yes, I know that doesn't happen until like maybe middle of fifth year. I always thought that if James and Sirius were so smart, Remus' excuses wouldn't have fooled James and Sirius for that long. Since it took them the better part of three years, they haven't started yet, but just thinking about it. , **

RedRaspberry- I take nothing offensive about the Church. For me it's forced, and I don't like it. Where do you think I sit and think of fanfictions… church.

J- I know but McGonagall would want to show it off if she just became one. Um the lines, "Its my burden, it will destroy you." Hehe, RoTK lines that Frodo says. 

Alright I think that's it. 

****

  
Thank you to everyone else for reviewing I do appreciate them! I also do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does! Please R/R, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one should be up by next Thursday. I just thought of this conversation and stuff last night as I was heading to bed so I wrote it quickly!

**

"Will you four keep it down!" Lily Evans yelled over to the boys who were sitting in front of the fireplace playing a heated game of Wizard's Chess. She had a pile of books and parchment in front of her, and could not be seen by the four Gryffindor boys. Although it was a beautiful April day and vacation had come and past the Gryffindors were inside the common room.

James and Remus were playing Wizard's Chess, while Sirius gave tips to both players; Peter sat and watched with an open Transfiguration book.

"What are you doing Lily," Sirius called over to her.

"Studying. Exams are in less than a month!" She said in a hurried and worried voice.

"Note the month, so we still have time if we decided to study," He smiled at James who laughed. "Why are you starting so soon?" He laughed knowing full well Lily had started studying two months ago.

"These exams are important, we need to pass them to continue studying here. We need them, and they will help to determine our futures," Lily spoke quickly.

"So back to the original question, why are you studying?" James spoke as he moved a piece. He laughed alongside Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"We aren't going to study at all," Sirius said proudly. "Well at least James and I won't."

"You have to study," said Lily.

"We don't exactly have to," James shrugged. He moved one of his players, "Check."

Remus groaned and thought for a moment before making his next move. He moved, but James clearly saw something else and with a smile called, "Checkmate."

"You are impossible! I can beat everyone in this room but you," Remus shook his head wondering what James had done.

"I've been playing against one of the greatest chess players my whole life, I hope I have picked something up," James took him getting to his feet. "My grandfather is a master at chess, I doubt he has ever lost." He went over to the pile of books and Lily, "You see Lily, Sirius and I have better things to do with our life than study." He looked around; "We have big plans for this castle."

"I don't think you should be causing so much trouble, we are here to learn not play games," Lily protested.

"But the wonderful thing is if you can do both," Sirius also got up off the floor.

"I'll make a bet with you Lily. You study all you want, and I'll make trouble all I want and we will see who does better on the exams."

"Whoever loses owes a box of chocolate frogs to the winner," Sirius said.

"Sound like a bet to you?" asked James.

"How do I know you won't study in secret?"

"Um." James looked at Sirius.

"Would I let my friend study? What kind of a friend would I be?" Sirius asked.

"Take my books if you want, I don't want them," James thought of the answer. He ran up to his dorm, and grabbed his book bag. Making sure all his books was in it and nothing that he needed he ran back to the other Gryffindors. He dropped the bag at Lily's feet. 

She looked at the bag and then up at him, "All right, whoever gets the highest grade overall."

"Happy studying," James shook her hand and then left with Sirius. 

"Come on, we haven't played a trick on anyone in what two hours?" Sirius asked him as they left. Outside the portrait door Sirius laughed, "Good luck beating her."

"I have the top grades in everything but Charms," James shrugged.

"True, Flitwick does say she is a natural at those Charms," Sirius agreed.

"Who needs to study? Magic is easy."

"I know, it's too simple," Sirius shrugged. "So who's our target?"

"Well if it isn't the two Gryffindor mudbloods." A cold voice stepped up from a door and stopped in front of James and Sirius. He was followed by four other students who towered over the first year Gryffindors.

Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, and Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange all had sneers on their faces upon spotting the Gryffindors. They circled the Gryffindors, with Lucius Malfoy standing directly in front of them.

"Where's our dear sister to save you now?" Bellatrix asked from behind them. Both boys turned their heads as she spoke.

"Probably doing something more productive than you idiots," Sirius responded quickly.

"I'd wash your tongue mudblood, at the moment you are out numbered." Rodolphus said coldly.

"In bulk size, not brains," James insulted them.

"And here I thought Black did all the talking," Narcissa looked at James. 

"I think my dear cousin and his friend need a few manners, insulting those older than they are, and such a temper." Bellatrix took her wand out and waved it close to Sirius' face.

He grabbed it with his empty hand. "Try it."

"So Gryffindor like," she laughed. "But I know inside you are trembling."

"All you Gryffindors are just talk, there's nothing inside."

"Unlike you Slytherins who are too stupid to talk?" Sirius asked.

"I wouldn't be so cocky Black, "Rabastan stepped forward. He had been standing behind the others. "You might have gotten away last time, but I will personally make sure 

you don't now."

"Um, well like Bella said I'm shaking."

"Don't you idiots have anything better to do with your time?" asked James.

"You two fools have made a fool of us too many times with your childish pranks," Malfoy's cold eyes went from James to Sirius. 

"Glad we could be of service."

Malfoy took out his wand, "I will make you regret the day you were born."

"How do you plan on doing that?" a new voice asked from not far away.

All seven heads snapped and turned to look at the newcomer. Malfoy laughed though, it wasn't a teacher or Andromeda.

"I'm sure you don't know me," He said. He was a tall boy with brown short hair and matching eyes. He held his wand out in front of him, and Sirius saw a pin on his Ravenclaw cloak.

"You have no business here!" Malfoy told him. "Go, or join the mudbloods."

"Actually I don't think they are the term you call them. That is a Potter, I can tell by the hair and glasses, and that is a Black, and both boys are purebloods."

"They act like mudbloods so they should be treated like them," Bellatrix told him.

"Their blood is tainted." Narcissa looked coldly down at her cousin. 

"So does that mean your blood is too?"

"Who are you?" Malfoy was getting annoyed.

"Ravenclaw Perfect Ted Tonks, and as I perfect I object to the treatment of these two boys. Though after hearing your sister talk about you I can't say I'm surprised."

"You are friendly with a mudblood supporter sister?" Bellatrix snarled. 

"Yes he is," Andromeda now came into the hallway. She was shaking her head at the group.

"My what an interesting group we have here," Andromeda commented as she stopped next to Ted Tonks. "I'm surprised James and Sirius haven't turned you all into rodents by now." She smiled at her cousin. "I would guess though that you are too similar to them, that there isn't much left to do."

"We were watching for an audience," James laughed. Sirius smiled back at Andromeda.

"Well then don't let us stop you," said Andromeda. "On the other hand, I don't know how to tell Professor Dumbledore how you five Slytherins got turned into rodents. He might not believe that two first years got the better of you five again. Go Malfoy, go and take my sisters and your pathetic friends with you."

"And if we don't?" Bellatrix asked. "What are you going to do dear sister?"

"I'll turn you into rodents myself," Andromeda smiled at Bellatrix. "And see how Filch's cat likes the smell of you."

James and Sirius had been unnoticed by the Slytherins. After having a few headshakes and eye rolling they had both come to the same thought. They still had their wands out, so as Andromeda walked closer to them, they shouted "Tarantallegra!" Five times, and then 

"Expelliarmus" and disarmed the Slytherins of their wands.

Sirius and James ran to Andromeda and Ted Tonks as the five Slytherins started dancing. The two Ravenclaws and two Gryffindors started laughing as the Slytherins danced uncontrollable and without their wands.

"Good job Sirius," Andromeda laughed and patted her cousin on the shoulder.

"Let's go before a teacher comes," Ted Tonks suggested.

"What about their wands?" Sirius asked as he held their wands.

"Throw them into the lake!" James suggested.

"I'll take them," Andromeda said and Sirius gave to her. "And leave them over here." She grinned and left them out of the reach of the Slytherins who had no control of their feet. "Bellatrix, I always told you needed dancing lessons." She laughed and the four students left laughing and not listening to the complaints of the Slytherins.

"Oh wait," Ted Tonks retreated. "Silencio!"

James and Sirius laughed even harder, now no one could hear their calls for help.

They walked away in silence. Andromeda had moved closer to Ted Tonks who put his arm around her waist. "James, Sirius this is Ted Tonks, he's a friend of mine."

"Hello, thanks for coming."

"You two looked like you were handling yourselves well but who in this school doesn't want to get those five?" Everyone laughed.

"I would have thought you would be in the common room studying for your NEWTs," Sirius said to Andromeda.

"I've been studying all year, Ted and I decided to take a walk. We heard my sister's voices and he went ahead of me."

"Thanks." James said.

"What were you two doing?"

"Looking to cause trouble," Sirius shrugged.

"Well I think you did that," Andromeda laughed. "Here, let me take you two back to Gryffindor Tower, and then Ted and I are going on our walk."

"But."

"You weren't there remember," Andromeda said with a grin. 

"Right," Sirius nodded.

"Good, let them say you were, and we will deny it. Who will they believe?" Andromeda laughed.

They were at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"It was nice meeting both of you, Andromeda speaks highly of you," Ted extended his hand and they shook it.

"Thanks!" They both said.

"Glad to help anyone make a fool out of those Slytherins," Ted Tonks winked at them, and still with his arm around Andromeda's waist they walked off.

==

****

Ted Tonks was a muggle born. It says in Oop "Andromeda's sisters are still here because they made lovely, respectable pure blood marriages, but Andromeda married a Muggle-born, Ted Tonks, so-" And I've read other fanfics and they put him in as a wizard. 


	27. Rodents and Snakes

****

Okay, here is another chapter. I thank you for all the reviews, and to those who said Ted Tonks was a muggle, its in OoP that he is a muggle born. 

Thank you to **nessie6****, ****Shadow00****, joslin, ****Celebrean****, ****Amandinka****, ****anniePADFOOT****, RedRaspberry, Luna, ****skahducky****, ****Moonysgirl****, ****girlknight**** for your wonderful reviews!!!**

Now for the rest of the story, I'm planning one more chapter, maybe two. It depends how much I write. And then when I finish this story, I'm taking time off and I am going to write most of my story before starting to post it (I'll see how long that one lasts… lol). I think I've mentioned this but I am going to skip to their 6th year, well actually the summer between their 5th and 6th year. It won't be a year long fic, just a summer one, but Sirius is going to get out of Grimmauld Place. 

So once again, thanks for the reviews, I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, J.K Rowling does! Thank you. 

**

"All the books on Animagus are in the Restricted Section," James whispered to Sirius as he slid into his seat at the Gryffindor Table. 

"That's stupid," Sirius scowled. "How are we suppose to know what we are up against?"

James looked next to him at Remus' seat. It was the full moon and Remus had left for the hospital wing after classes. James felt sick unable to bear his friend having to go through the painful transformation and not being able to help. Why couldn't Remus realize they just wanted to help him?

He sighed and looked up and glanced around the hall and his eyes stopped at the Slytherin Table. "Everything all set?"

"Of course, two minutes."

"Good."

"I made sure the charms were still there down in the kitchens. You should see the House Elves, they are just as excited as us!" Sirius reported.

"Great. Why?" James asked.

"I think they heard about my Aunt's new routine."  


"And that is?"  


"When a Black House Elf dies, she beheads it and puts it up in the Hall."

"That's sick." Peter had been listening in on their conversation.

"Tell me about it," Sirius made a face. "I can't wait to see it."

"How did you find out about it?" James asked

"Regulus wrote Bella and she told me they were doing the beheading in my room," Sirius made another face.

"That's disgusting," James copied Sirius' face of disgust. 

"They are here," Sirius looked up at the Slytherin Table. Every day at dinner they seemed to come in at 7:30pm. Sirius and James looked down at their plates waiting. "You ready for this Peter?"

"What are you going to do?" Peter asked confused.

"Well you will just have to wait and see won't you," Sirius grinned. 

To get their minds off Remus, James and Sirius decided to play a joke on the Slytherins. They had of course picked on their favorite 6 Slytherins.

"1 minute."

"All right, eat up you snakes," Sirius muttered.

"Is it to do with the Slytherins?" Peter asked.

When one minute had gone by, there was a series of pops at the Slytherin Table and Lucius Malfoy disappeared.

"Yes!" James whispered to Sirius and they both continued to eat. With another glance up, Sirius saw that Bellatrix and Narcissa were both gone, and Rabastin Lestrange with a pop disappeared too.

Rodolophus Lestrange was next and then followed Severus Snape and most of the Slytherin Table. In their places, as the rest of the school found out was rodents and snakes. One rodent, who they guessed to be Lucius Malfoy, was running across the Hall trying to avoid the snakes that were trying to eat it.

Students from other tables stood up trying to see and they whispered loudly among themselves. Sirius and James looked up to see everyone else's reactions. They all laughed loudly when one rodent kept knocking into the benches and table legs trying to escape the snakes. Professor Nigle went to his table and began questioning the three students who had not been turned into rodents or snakes. As he questioned them, two more turned into rodents.

Dumbledore also got up and turned to look at the Gryffindor Table. Though he could see the two boys laughing and looking innocent, he had not been a teacher for 30 years for nothing. He smiled and went to the Slytherin Table to help make amends.

Sirius turned to Andromeda and smiled. She smiled back remembering the other night. Ted was also laughing, neither acting like the Head Girl and Perfect they were.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black the Headmaster would like to see you in his office," Professor McGonagall came up behind them and spoke sharply.

"I wonder why," James turned to Sirius who shrugged.

They saw Dumbledore heading to an exit so they went after him. 

  
"Bye Peter! Don't wait up for us!" Sirius laughed and they both waved to their friend. 

Sirius turned back at the door though to see all the Slytherins reappear and most of them running from the Hall embarrassed.

Dumbledore was waiting for them at the entrance to his office. He gave the password and together they went in. Up in his office he sat behind his desk and offered the two chairs in front of it to James and Sirius.

They sat and looked at them with a smile, "That was quite a show boys." He thought for a moment and then continued, "This is the second attack on Slytherins in the last week. Professor McGonagall came upon Mr. Malfoy, the Lestrange brothers, and the two Ms. Blacks the other night. They had been cursed. May I ask where you two boys were that night? Between after dinner and curfew?"

"On a walk with my cousin Andromeda," Sirius told him with no hesitation.

"Were you seen by anyone else?"

"Ted Tonks was with us, and most of the Gryffindors saw Andromeda and Ted walk with us until the Tower."

"Um."

"You didn't meet any Slytherins?"

"No," James responded.

"They said you had a disagreement with them," Dumbledore told them.

"Not that night," Sirius said seriously.

"Um," Dumbledore said again. "And tonight?"

"That was a good joke," Sirius grinned.

"I will give you two credit, for first years it was a very advanced work of Transfiguration." Dumbledore smiled at them. 

Sirius and James looked at each other, getting by Dumbledore was difficult. They knew though when he spoke so directly he knew, "Thank you sir." They answered.

"I would advise both of you to be careful with those five Slytherins. I can give you detention and tell you to stay away but neither will effect you."

"Everyone fears them sir, someone has to stand up to them," Sirius said bravely.

"Gryffindors, the home of the brave," Dumbledore smiled. "You do your House justice. Well I suppose I shouldn't keep you from dinner any longer. Go boys."

They left. As the door closed Dumbledore spoke, "And 50 points to Gryffindor for the advanced spells." He smiled.

**

The two boys walked toward the lake. They had left the common room; Sirius had been unable to sit still and all day James had known something was bothering him. Not sure what it was he followed him out of the Tower. Sirius glanced at him as he came up next to him but neither spoke until they were outside and near the lake. It was a few days since their trick against the Slytherins, who were still angry that the boys had gotten by without punishment. 

"The year is coming to an end," Sirius sighed deeply and turned to him. He glanced up at the setting sun with his eyes sad and weary.

"Yeah, its been a weird year," James said cautiously.

"If we could just stay here all summer…"

"Is that what's bothering you?" James asked.

"Um. I'm not afraid of much James, but the summer at Grimmauld Place sends shivers up my back. I can't go back, not now, I can't go back as a Gryffindor."

"You're a blood relation, they won't hurt you or anything," James tried to reason with him.

"Won't they? I'm a blood traitor to them, I'm not worth anything," Sirius said.

"Come and stay with me then," James suggested.

"I can't. The only way for me to come to your place would be to run away. I can't do that, as much as I want to, Andromeda was right I need them. I have nothing, no money, and no way to support myself… I'm stuck with them."

They continued to walk. Sirius wished he could be seventeen years old like Andromeda and be off on his own.

"We can owl each other," James suggested.

"Maybe."

They continued to walk.

"What about the madman? Do you think it will be a problem this summer?" Sirius asked. "I'm sure I will hear more about it, the Blacks would support him."

"I will probably hear the Auror's side of it," James said. The Potters had been Aurors for generations.

"I'd like to be an Auror one day," Sirius whispered.

James turned to look at him, "What?"

"Wouldn't it be good payback to be the one who stops idiots like the Blacks? I'd like to do something good in the world."

"We can become Aurors together!" James told him.

"Promise?" Sirius asked as he stopped walking. 

"Promise."

"And we never speak of this again?" Sirius pressed. 

"Of course, our secret."

They continued to walk, and as they walked the sun went down and the moon came out. Sirius and James circled the lake a few times taking in the stars and the moonlight. Sirius stopped walking his eyes staring at the moon. 

"What are we going to do about Remus?"

James sighed deeply, "He won't let us do anything. And we can't get to the books, but we know its going to be hard since no one does it. Remus keeps saying it's too dangerous. What is there to do?"

"To hell with Remus, I'm sick of thinking that while he suffers there is nothing we can do. Let's do it. And when he finds out, he finds out. We won't let him stop us though. All we have been doing is thinking and talking, let's act. He won't stop us, we won't let him."

"Agreed."

"Peter of course will want in," Sirius nodded. "We should do it together."

"And I'm sure between our houses, we can find the books we need."

"Of course."

"We stick together no matter what," Sirius told him.

"No matter what."


	28. jamesiriuschapter28

****

Author's Note at the end of this chapter. This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, J.K. Rowling does!!! This chapter its like 15 pages typed and I thought it would be a nice gift to end on a long chapter. 

**

James and Sirius entered the common room one evening after another long night of detention. With all the students studying James and Sirius doubled the trouble they usually caused since the common room was becoming as quiet as the library.

Though it was midnight many students were still up studying, their noses inches from books or parchment. Students sat on the floor, chairs, tables, and in front of the fireplace studying with books surrounding them. James and Sirius spotted Remus and Peter studying near the first year girls at a table in the corner.

"Having fun?" James whispered as he and Sirius sat down next to Remus.

"Looking good Remus," Sirius pointed at Remus' face. He looked as bad as he did after the full moon with his tired and abused tires that had both dark circles under them and were red. His neat brown hair was messy, though no where near as messy as James' hair.

"I'm so tired, but I need to get this done," Remus let out a big yawn.

"Remus what's-?" Peter started.

"Ask James," Remus spoke quickly and looked at James pleading.

"What Peter?" James asked.

"I can't find the name of the wizard who found the twelve uses of Dragon Blood!" 

"Dumbledore did it Peter," James told him at once.

Peter nodded and looked back down at his notes.

"I've had to explain everything to him," Remus whispered to James. "I've barely gotten through Transfiguration and I really needed to finish both Transfiguration and Charms today."

"Come on, let's get some sleep you can study tomorrow," Sirius stood up. He yawned and stretched, "Wow, detention really makes you tired."

"Exams are a week away," Remus eyes looked quickly at all the scattered papers and books. "I have to stay and study."

"You are going mental on us Remus," James shook his head and grabbed his arm, "To bed we go."

The four boys went to their dorm. At the door Sirius turned to James, "I'm glad we aren't putting ourselves through this misery."

"I know," James shook his head at the other two.

It was a slow week. Sirius never saw Andromeda, but then he realized that she would be taking her N.E.W.Ts soon and was in the Ravenclaw common room studying even harder than Remus. There was not a lot to do with everyone studying. James and Sirius were causing mischief daily now to deal with their boredom. They crept into the Slytherin common room one night and took all the books that had been left there and threw them out. They upset teacher's classrooms and left Dungbombs and Stink Pellets all over the halls. Not once did they study for exams.

After detention they would either make some more mischief or go back to the common room and play wizard's chess as everyone else studied. Peter would come to them with a problem and feeling pity to Remus, who dealt with Peter all the time he was studying, they would answer his questions for them. Lily Evans would look up every once in a while to make sure James wasn't studying. A few times she listened to James answering one of Peter's questions and she doubled her studying to make sure she won the bet. 

And so exams came. The common room was barely empty at all; students had no time to rest between exams, they continued to study throughout the night, during the meals and between exams. The first year Gryffindors had Transfiguration first. For most of the students, it was a nightmare. They were called up one by one and told to turn a mouse into a snuffbox. James, his best subject being Transfiguration walked up to her desk without a care in the world. He flicked his wrist, pointed his wand at the mouse and there was a perfect snuffbox. Sirius grinned remembering his own perfect snuffbox. Remus did well too, but Peter's still had whiskers and sticking out was the nose of the mouse. Lily sweating all the way up to Professor McGonagall's desk was able to turn her mouse into a snuffbox too. In Charms, they had to make a pineapple tapdance across a desk. Lily, Charms being her subject had the pineapple performing a wonderful tapdance show for the class. Sirius made his bow to the class when he finished, and James and Remus did the requirements for the exam. In Potions, Sirius was tempted to sabotage Snape's potion but since their teacher never took her eyes off the class the whole time he wasn't able to do anything. They worked on their Forgetfulness Potion without speaking and barely looking at each other.

Their last exam was History of Magic, which James and Sirius finished before the period was half over. They sat back in their chairs and pretended to sleep while everyone else worked hard trying to figure out the answers in their exam.

Exams ended at last. The first day of freedom no one in Gryffindor was awake before noon except Sirius and James. They worked all morning playing tricks on the students of Gryffindor. Buckets of water were magically placed above the beds of some students, while Dungbombs were hovering over other beds. At 11am, James and Sirius went down to the Great Hall for a late breakfast and all the tricks went off. They ran down the hall with the yells of the Gryffindor students ringing in their ears. 

There was a great deal of noise in the Great Hall at lunch when all the students finally appeared. No one in Gryffindor had any doubt to who was responsible for the mischief in Gryffindor Tower.

They were leaving the Great Hall when they saw Andromeda get up from the Ravenclaw table. They waited for her and she greeted them warmly.

"How were the exams?" She asked them.

"Easy, yours?" Sirius asked.

"Simple," James also responded.

"From Hell." Andromeda sighed.

"Peter and I studied but these two," Remus pointed to James and Sirius, "didn't. They caused trouble the whole time."

"I wish I could have joined them instead of studying," Andromeda laughed. "I'd leave the detentions to you two of course."

"Thanks," Sirius smiled. "Where's Ted?"

"Sleeping, he had rounds last night," Andromeda told them.

"We didn't see him," James shrugged.

"I'm sure you have means so he or other Perfects couldn't see you either," Andromeda smiled knowingly. 

"Maybe," James grinned.

"What are you four doing today now that you are free?"

"We thought of visiting Hagrid," Sirius told her, "Will you join us?"

"Sure, I wanted to see him before I go anyway," Andromeda said. "I've been visiting him since I was a 1st year."

The four Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw headed for the doors. They talked all the way down to the hut, James and Sirius told Andromeda all about the bet and the trick they played on the Gryffindors. 

Hagrid was outside his hut sitting in a large chair with a huge mug of something in front of him. He raised one of his large hands up in welcome and then stood up. 

"Come and have a drink with me," He said and they all went in and sat around his large table. 

"Hi Hagrid," James said.

"How did yeh exams go?" He asked as mugs were placed in front of everyone.

"I'm just glad they are over," Andromeda sighed again in relief.

"Easy," James told him.

"Simple, and we spent the every night in detention," Sirius smiled. 

"Yeh didn't study?" asked Hagrid.

"Didn't need to," James told him.

"Not once," Sirius said proudly.

"Never did well on exams meself," Hagrid confessed. "What are yeh five doing this summer?"

"Going to hell," Sirius grimaced.

"Nothing."

Andromeda smiled, "The usual." She glanced at Hagrid and they shared a look.

"What?" Sirius noticed and looked between them.

"Nothing Sirius," Andromeda smiled down at her cousin.

"How is Ted?" Hagrid cleared his throat and asked.

"He's good, he's moving out of his house this summer. He bought a place in London."

"That's good, good for kids to get away from their parents," Hagrid smiled more.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing Sirius, you are too suspicious," Andromeda shook her head.

James exchanged a look with Sirius and Remus, "Do you think there will be trouble this summer with the madman?"

"Yeh not suppose to know anything about that," Hagrid didn't look too shocked that they knew about it.

"We have ears and eyes Hagrid."

"And we are 11, we are curious," James added.

"Yes yeh are 11 so don't worry about nothing," Hagrid told them seriously.

"Hard not to when it's happening around us," James told Hagrid.

"Nothing is going to happen, so stop yeh asking," Hagrid said.

Andromeda and Hagrid started talking about magical creatures and it gave time for Sirius and James to look at each other. They had not forgotten about the conversations they had heard earlier in the year. They were also wondering what was going on between Hagrid and Andromeda. 

When they left two hours later Sirius hounded Andromeda all the way back to the castle, "What do you two know what we don't?" Sirius asked again.

"Nothing Sirius so drop it," Andromeda said again.

Sirius sighed.

"Let it go Sirius, she's not saying," James shrugged.

Sirius groaned. He hated when things were being hidden from him. 

The next day was the Leaving Feast. The four Gryffindors celebrated along with their House, for they had won the House Cup thanks to the win of the Quidditch Cup. The Hall was decorated in Gryffindor colors, and all the banners in the room had Lions on them.

The four Gryffindors had played their final trick of the year by bewitching the food at the Slytherin Table to taste differently, the meat tasted by pepper, the potatoes like burnt toast, and the pumpkin juice like sour milk. The Slytherins had a fit, though for awhile it seemed the joke had not worked as none of the Slytherins made too much of a fuss. Bellatrix ate some potatoes had started screaming that it was Sirius and James who did it and that they should be punished. It just made the Gryffindors laugh even harder. 

After the Feast, most students started to pack if they had not already started. The first year boys though went to bed; they would pack in the morning. They stayed up late talking about their summers and trips that they would go on. Sirius was rather quite here, he sat on his bed and listened to Peter talk about the trip his parents were going to take.

The next morning trunks were filled and closed, and students started to make their way to the train. They talked excitingly about their summers. Plans for trips to Diagon Alley and their friend's houses were being planned already.

Sirius sat by the fire in silence. His trunk was not packed yet, and he had no desire to either. He was imagining his summer, and his parent's actions toward him. He would do anything not to have to go back to Grimmauld Place. He wished he could stay at Hogwarts.

"You okay Sirius?" 

"Yes I am, just wishing I didn't have to go home," Sirius sighed and continued to look into the fire.

"We will be back here soon, and then we can figure out this Animagus business," James sat down next to him.

Sirius nodded, "I'll do what I can this summer. I have nothing else to do."

"Same here, I'll probably train all summer for Quidditch though."

"I want to try out too. Maybe my uncle will buy me a broom!" 

"Ask him," James looked around. "Train leaves in about an hour. You all packed?"

"No."  


"Let's go then."

"All right," Sirius got up with a heavy sigh and together they went up to their dorm. 

Sirius quickly threw stuff into his trunk while James, Remus and Peter watched. They were all packed and had already made sure they had everything. Now they stood by the door and waited for Sirius.

"Good packing Sirius," James commented as Sirius threw his textbooks on top of his robes.

Sirius didn't respond. He was checking under his bed for everything. He grabbed one last book and shut his trunk, "That's it."

"Let's go, would hate for the train to leave without us," Remus remarked.

"That would be just horrible," Sirius said sarcastically.

Gryffindor Tower was empty when they got down. It seemed that everyone else was already down in the Entrance Hall or at the Station. The four Gryffindors walked slowly, and Sirius looked around him once more trying to take it all in. 

Down at the Platform they put their belongings away and took the last compartment. They settled down for a game of Wizard's Chess just as the train started to go and Andromeda came into their compartment.

"Sirius, can I speak to you for a moment privately?"

"Sure," Sirius got up, "take over for me Remus."

He followed Andromeda out of the compartment. Andromeda led him all the way down to the front of the train, where the Perfects usually sat. It was empty and they took seats. Andromeda smiled fondly at her cousin and spoke softly, "I'm so proud of you Sirius, you have done so well this year."

"I wouldn't have been able to without you," Sirius told her.

"Yes you would have, you have three of the greatest friends in the world, especially James," Andromeda told him. "You will do well with them."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Andromeda tried to find the right words. She opened and closed her mouth a few times and finally took a deep breath and looked Sirius straight in the eye; "This is good bye Sirius. I won't be seeing you for some years."

"Goodbye? We will see each other soon, I know we will. You and your sisters are always at Grimmauld Place."

"No Sirius, I'm not going back to my house. I'm leaving my parents. I'm marrying someone and we are moving away."

"They already have married you off?" Sirius said in disbelief.

"No Sirius, I'm marrying someone of my choice. Ted asked me to marry him, and I said yes," Andromeda smiled. "He asked me last time we went to Hogsmeade."

"But… but- he's a muggleborn!" Sirius' eyes opened wide and he started to shake his head.

"I know."

"They will disown you!" Sirius said louder.

"I don't care, I love him," Andromeda confessed. "We have been going out since my 5th year, and I've worked so hard to keep our relationship a secret from my sisters. They know now of course, but that can't be helped."

"What about me?" Sirius asked.

"You don't need me Sirius, you have your friends," Andromeda told him.

"But… but yes I do, I can't survive with them all summer. Andromeda!" Sirius couldn't believe what was going on. He had just assumed that he would have at least someone who liked him sometimes during the summer. 

"I'm sorry Sirius, but I know that you will be fine. I see that you four have such a tight bond that it won't break. Trust me, and trust them if not yourself. This summer just remember the good times with them, and you will make it this summer, I know you will." Andromeda hugged him tightly, and Sirius returned it. He bit his lip to hold back tears.

"I will owl you if I can in September, and maybe we can see each other, but you must go on and live your life with your friends. I must go and live mine life with Ted. One day though we will meet again and until then good luck Sirius. Promise me something?"

Sirius nodded.

"Don't let them get the best of you," Andromeda asked. "You have your mother's temper, and they will try and make you angry, and make you do something you will regret. I know that one day you will leave them, but please Sirius not yet. Be careful around them, and don't do anything foolish."

Sirius looked her in the eyes; she was pleading him now. He opened his mouth slowly to speak, "I promise."

"Thank you," Andromeda hugged him again.

"Will you sit with us until we get to the station?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I'll meet you down there. I'll find Ted," Andromeda stood up.

Sirius sat there for another minute after Andromeda left. She was getting married… and he didn't know when he would see her again. He had hoped that he would see her over the summer, his cousins were over for dinner constantly. But now he would be by himself. He sighed and got up thinking the summer was looking even better.

He went back to the compartment and sat down. He did not resume his place in the Wizard's Chess game that James and Remus were playing. He looked out the window until the compartment door opened and Andromeda and Ted came in.

Ted came and sat next to him. They didn't speak for a minute but then Sirius turned to him, "Are you going to take care of my cousin?" He asked seriously. 

Ted smiled up at Andromeda and then at Sirius, "I tend to, I love her dearly."

"So do I," Sirius told him. He then smiled, "Good luck, she's a stubborn one."

Andromeda and Ted laughed, "Thank you Sirius. Trust me I know how stubborn she can be, but I also know ways to make her see things my way." Ted smiled up at Andromeda. 

"I am still here you know, no need to talk about me like I was dead or something," Andromeda told the two boys.

"We know, but you get so cute when you get angry," Ted laughed.

"Oh move over," Andromeda came and sat next to Sirius. It was a tight squeeze with the three people sitting on the bench but no one moved or minded. "Are you going to try out for the Quidditch Team next year?"

"If I had a broom I would," Sirius told her.

"Uncle Alphard played Quidditch when he was in school. He will buy you a broom if you ask, he likes to spoil anyone he can."

"All right I will," Sirius smiled.

"Keep in touch with him, he's a valuable friend." Andromeda told him.

"I will."

The train moved along toward London while they talked merrily. James and Sirius played wizard's chess against Ted and Andromeda. While they played, James opened his box of Chocolate Frogs. Exam results had come the day before, and to James' delight he had beat Lily Evans in every subject except Charms. Sirius had tied him in a few subjects and had the next best grades. Lily had given him the box of chocolate cards fuming, not being able to understand how he could have beat her when she had studied the whole time. Her grades of course were extremely high, and James only beat her by a point or two on every test, except her perfect Charms grade. The game ended as the train entered London and Ted declared checkmate.

When the train stopped, everyone got out. On the Platform Andromeda and Sirius stood next to each other. Nothing was said between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw now, but Sirius took her hand and she smiled.

When they were allowed through the barrier, Andromeda saw her parents, Narcissa and Bellatrix standing together and hugging each other. James waved to his parents and turned to Sirius. 

"I'll owl you," He promised.

"Bye."

"Good luck this summer." He went off.

"Bye Sirius," Remus went to his parents.

"Bye Sirius," Peter went off in another direction trying to find his parents.

"Good luck Sirius," Andromeda hugged him again. She then went up to her parents and standing in front of them cleared her throat. "This is good bye. If all goes well, I won't see you again. I am going to be a married women in a few months." She turned and took Ted's hand who was standing behind her. Together they went over to his parents. Sirius glanced a look at his uncle and aunt as Andromeda walked away, both had confused looks on their faces. 

Narcissa however came up next to them and said loudly, "That's Ted Tonks, he's worth as much as a Mudblood."

Andromeda and Ted, though clearly hearing her continued walking away from them and did not turn back. Sirius looked again at his aunt and uncle who now were angry. "You disgrace to the family!" His aunt yelled. 

Andromeda turned around now, but did not look at her parents but to Sirius. She smiled at him and waved. Sirius waved good bye to Andromeda and went up to his aunt and uncle.

"We are to take you home," his uncle spoke harshly. "Your parents were too busy to come themselves."

Sirius nodded.

"Let's go."

Sirius turned back to the Platform. He would see this place soon and until then he would have to make the most of his situation. He glanced around and caught James' eye. He smiled and raised his hand in goodbye. James waved and turned back to his parents.

He turned and looked at Andromeda's retreating back and wished he could be like her. He wasn't though, but one day he would. He would be free of his parents and his relations, but it was not this day. One day though, he promised himself, he would escape. He remembered his promise to Andromeda though and renewed it to himself; he would not let them get the best of him. He would not give them that satisfaction. He sighed, one day he would escape and until then, he would make the best of his situation. He turned and followed his aunt, uncle and cousins out of the train station. 

****

THE END!

Author's Note:

First of all, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed by story. Thank you to 

Greek Witch, **Thowra****, ****Amandinka****, Joslin, ****Celebrean****, RedRaspberry, ****anniePADFOOT****, ****Jeanne2****, ****Moonysgirl****, ****skahducky****, ggyy, ****Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's****, who reviewed last chapter! I thank everyone who has reviewed, all 301 reviews! WOW! I've never had that many! I'm glad everyone enjoyed the story!**

Soon, I will post my new story, about James and Sirius' summer between fifth and sixth year. It's when Sirius decides to leave Grimmauld Place, and right now it's just a summer fic. I doubt I will write into their sixth year. So look for that soon, I'm already busy writing. I also thank everyone for their patience with my posting, lol, I'm really bad at posting chapters. I get v. lazy. 


End file.
